Kingdom Hearts 3: Guardian of the Key Chronicles
by Drifter of Time and Space
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT! A very important announcement regarding this story!
1. Prologue: It began with a letter

**Authors Note: Hi there! This is actually my first fanfiction for kingdom hearts. I finally decided to post my first fanfic, so here it is! I will be accepting all comments, but try not to flame me, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, Disney or any of its characters, songs, or anything else they own, and I don't own any of the animes or anime characters that are in this story. I don't own any other songs like Passion, that belongs to Utada Hikaru( who is awesome, by the way.) Only my OCs belong to me. If I did own any of this stuff, then I would not have taken the time to write this story at all. I'm writing it simply out of my free time. Enjoy!**

(Thoughts)

"Speech"

_Singing_(Yes, there will be some songs)

Prologue

(So it's finally over.) This thought ran thru Riku's head as he sat on the Paupu tree that he and Sora had sat on what seemed like an eternity ago. This was before the Heartless, before the Nobodies, Xeonheart, Organization 13, and the very darkness that had consumed him before. But thanks to Sora, along with the King and all his friends, he was finally home. If it wasn't for them, he would still be lost to the darkness that had consumed him.

As he continued to look towards the rising sun, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Sora jumped over the tree and leaned against it, next to Riku. After a while, he spoke up. "Some things never change." It was true. They had both been to the other side of the door. They had both been to many other worlds. No longer was that feeling of wondering what was out there was there anymore.

Rike replied "I guess some things never will."

Sora was silent for a while, and then turned to Riku. "What do you think it was? The door to the light, I mean."

Riku smiled, already knowing the answer. "It's this." He pointed to Sora's chest. "Your heart. It's always closer to you than you think."

Sora smiled at his best friends answer. "SORA! RIKU!" Both boys turned to see Kairi running over to them, with a bottle in her hand. "What is it, Kairi?" Riku asked. Kari was still trying to catch her breath, and finally looked up at both boys. "Look." She showed them that there was a letter inside, with the seal of the king.

"The King?" Sora asked, and he grabbed the bottle and took out the letter. Both his friends leaned over him to see what was inside the letter.

_**Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi**,_

_**Hey there guys! How's it going? I hope that you have enjoyed going back home after all this time. Things over here seem to be going back to normal. It looks like all the worlds are finally stabilizing themselves, and there haven't been any sightings of Heartless or Nobodies. I wish I could say that things are completely, fine but something happened the other day that may change this. **_

_**I was heading to the courtyard the other day, when an old man, dressed all in white and leaning on a white staff approached me. I couldn't get a good look at his face because a hood was over it. He told me to call him the white wizard. I couldn't help but think that I had met him somewhere before. Anyway, he than began explaining to me that by sealing Kingdom Hearts a second time and also destroying Xeonheart completely, we had unleashed a terrible spirit upon the world-the one who had started the Keyblade Wars. He also told me that the spirits of the lost two had also been revealed thanks to our past endeavors. I absolutely don't know who these lost two are, and when I asked, he said that they were two powerful spirits involved in the keyblade war, but the rest I would learn about them in due time. However, I defiantly know about the Keyblade war. Believe me guys, the Keyblade Wars were a horrible event that destroyed the order of the worlds the first time, and nearly destroyed the universe itself. I wasn't actually there when the War was going on, but I managed to see the after affects of the war, and they were not pretty. Almost all the past Keyblade wielders that had been involved were all killed off, and a lot of worlds had been destroyed for good. So whoever this spirit is that caused the Keyblade War must defiantly be bad news. He told me that the only way to stop them was to assemble the last remaining Keyblade bearers that are still left from the war, the ones that didn't participate. He also told me that the container of the lost two would have to be found as well, since he would also help us. He said that all had to be done before the next three months from this day, because then the beginning if the Keyblade Wars would begin. **_

_**I asked if there was anything I could do to prevent this, but he said that it was inevitable. After that, he said that we should try to prepare in the short time we have left. Before he left, he gave me a peculiar piece of advice. He told me that it doesn't matter what power we use-light, darkness, or twilight- and that even evil could use the power of light. He told me it doesn't matter what power we use, so long as we use it for good. After that, he disappeared in a flash of light. I think we're going to be in real trouble and seeing other worlds too soon, so I think it is best that we try and prepare in three months time. Just don't overdo it, okay guys? I think you should at least take some time to relax as well, since its been so long since you were home. I'm going to try to investigate this entire thing. Just leave it to me! I can take care of it. Well, I hope to see you guys in three months time, because we really miss you back here! See Ya!**_

_**Your royal king of Disney castle and friend,**_

_**Mickey Mouse**_

After the three friends read the letter, they took five minutes to digest all the information that was given to them. Finally, it was Riku that spoke up. "No, I can't believe it. After all that we have done, it doesn't even matter. There's always a stronger enemy that appears even after we defeat another one. What should we do? It's just never going to stop."

"C'mon, Riku. You shouldn't give up that easily. Remember, we defeated all the heartless and nobodies once before, and whoever this new enemy is can't be that bad."

Riku looked up, and smiled at his friends never ending enthusiasm. "Yeah! Their no match for us! Right, guys?" said Kairi. Both boys nodded in agreement. "Yeah! As long as we have our keyblades and each other, nothing can stop us!" The trio raised their hands out to summon their keyblades.

Nothing happened.

"Huh? What the…?" Sora exclaimed, and tried once again to summon his keyblade. The others tried to do the same.

Still nothing happened.

The three friends looked at each other with expressions of confusion, and then horror as the truth dawned on them. Somehow, one way or another, they had lost the ability to summon their keyblades.

Unknown to the three heroes, they were being watched. In a dark room lit only by the shine of several huge screen monitors, an audience of powerful beings were watching the events unfold in front of them.

"Was it wise to hinder their ability to summon the keyblade's, I wonder?" said a man wrapped in red bandages with his face completely covered.

"It was all part of the plan. It is how he intended it. It's the only way to hide them from the Chasers for now." Said a man dressed in a white cloak, clutching his staff.

"Troublesome, this is none the less. Powerless, they are without their keyblades. But, it is the only way to save them." This time it was a strange, small creature with big ears, green skin, and he was dressed in a brown sort cloak.

"Now how do we defeat this immanent evil that now approaches? I'm afraid I can do little for my village in my home world or any other world, considering that I'm dead." A man dressed in white, wearing a white triangular hat and smoking a big pipe was the one to speak this time.

"Come now, Sarutobi! I'm sure that just because you are dead doesn't mean that will stop you from trying! It certainly hasn't stopped me from teaching a certain airbender I know." This time it was a man wearing a red sash, and he had long white hair.

Sarutobi laughed. "I suppose you right, Roku, my old friend! Not even death will stop me!" The rest of the men chuckled lightly at this.

"I'll try to do my best to figure out more about the enemies plans myself. The homunculus have become more active in my world, from what I can tell." A man in a simple brown cloak wearing glasses and possessing blond hair was the one to speak up.

"Very well then, Hohenheim of light. We will leave that up to you. Just be careful." Said the man in the white cloak holding the staff. Suddenly, he froze, and then slapped his nose as he looked at what he smashed. "Fancy seeing you here, Miyoga." The small demon flea that looked like an old man with six arms was squashed in the old mans palm, and he slowly brought himself back to full size before speaking again. "Likewise, white wizard. I just came to inform you that master Yensid will be arriving shortly."

Suddenly, there was a crash that sounded just outside the room the men were standing in, and the only door leading out burst open with a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a very odd sight: a women on a yellow vespa bike with pink hair and a guitar strapped to her back, and there was a passenger with her as well, an old man with a white beard and a blue, wizards hat. He was obviously not happy with the whole situation.

"Confound it, Haruko! Why, oh why did I ever agree to let you drop me off, I shall never know, but…Ugh!" complained the old man. "This is the thanks I get for dragging you around, you old windbag? Jeez, thanks a lot." "OLD WINDBAG? Why, you…" Snarling in frustration, the old man then simply stood up, and walked over to where the rest were. "I don't know where you learned to drive, or if you know how to drive at all!" The old man muttered to himself. Haruko simply shrugged at this.

"Well, I'm glad to see that all of us are here now." Everyone stood up to greet the new comer, even Merlin, who had just sat down, and surprisingly, Haruko. A man dressed all in blue, with a silver beard, a stern face, and also a pointy magician's hat with stars and crescent moons on it, seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The others bowed at him respectfully, and he returned the bow. "Now, please sit down. This is very important that we begin the discussions." Yensid then looked around, looking for somebody. "Hmm, strange. It seems that Lord Oberon is missing here. I wonder why he did not hail when I summoned him." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yensid waved his hands towards the door, and the door opened.

There stood a man with blond hair, dressed in a business suit and tie. He wore glasses, and the moment the door opened, he bowed and spoke in a boring, almost monotone like voice. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this discussion, but I'm here on the matter concerning Lord Oberon. I was told that I was to inform you that he will not be able to attend to this meeting today." "But why? This meeting is very important, and even he knows better! Why was he unable to attend today?" Yensid demanded angrily. The man at the doorway did not flinch at all.

"From my knowledge, it seems he had a bit of a disagreement with his wife, the Lady Titania." Yensid looked at him in disbelieve. "An argument already? That arrogant fool, he should know better after all these centuries." Yensid then looked up at the man again. "Forgive me, Mr..?" "Burnett. Owen Burnett." "Yes, yes. Wait, Burnett, did you say? That name sounds oddly familiar." Owen stiffened at this.

"It should be, Yensid. This is none other then the trickster fey, Puck, in his human disguise." The white wizard said. "Ahh, yes, now I remember. Puck. Tell, me, why did the Lord Oberon send you to tell me this? From my knowledge, you are still in the service of that human." Owen was silent for a second, and then replied "He said he would give me one last chance to redeem myself if I could pull of this simple task."

"Hmm, very good. However, I sense that this form is not your real one. Please, show us your real form." The green creature spoke up, surprising everyone. They all directed their attention towards Owen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I will have to deny that request, Master Yoda. If I were to use any magic at all, then I would lose my chance of redeeming my self. He told me that I was to arrive here without using any type of magic."

"So how the heck did you get here?" Haruko asked. "I'd…rather not say." Owen said hastily, and many eyebrows went up in suspicion around the room. "Shall we start this meeting?" asked the man in the red bandages, and everyone nodded. "You are welcome to stay, Owen, so that you may be able tell all the details to Lord Oberon." "Very well, since he ordered for me to do that as well."

With that, the members gathered around a circular table in the middle of the room, where they had watched all the events take place. They soon started their long meeting to discuss about what to do about this new incoming evil. This meeting would decide the fate of the very universe itself.

Haruko left after only about 10 minutes, saying that she had better things to do than listen to a bunch of "old geezers." She barely dodged the shurinken, firebending, alchemy, jutsu's and other spells that were thrown at her for that comment, and barely escaped with her life.

In the bowls of Hell itself, a realm that cannot be reached by any means known to man (not that they want to go there) something began to stir. A deep rumbling was heard throughout hell, and many a demon fled in fear of it, knowing what it meant. The noise was even heard in the underworld where Hades resided in. The lord of the dead shuddered in fear. "Eh, what was that?' After a while, he shrugged it off, and resumed on working on his new plan to get rid of his archenemy, Hercules.

A great gate, sealed with a giant keyhole and smothered in blood stains, began to crack. It was in the lowest level of Hell, where even the devil did not dare enter. Suddenly, the door cracked open even more, and a sort of dark reddish mist began to creep out. The door then broke completely, and the mist raced out of the door, and made its way up towards the upper levels.

Demons shrieked and fled, and any that stood in its way were instantly devoured by the mist. The king of darkness himself witnessed the whole event as the mist raced around his kingdom, making it way out into the mortal realm. Even though it was destroying a good portion of his kingdom, he could only smile in anticipation. "So it has begun at last. This is sooner than I expected." The mist finally found the very gates of hell itself, and forced its way out, leaving a trail of destruction in the already chaotic world that was Hell.

The desert wind was the only thing that cooled the man down. He was wearing a suit of armor with a visor that allowed him to see the outside world clearly, but prevented anyone to see his face…if he had one. He had just finished off the guardian that guarded his prize, and with a key chainless keyblade, no less! "Pathetic, those fools really thought this behemoth would pose any challenge to me at all! Though they probably would have set up a harder challenge had they known I was alive." He then looked to his left, and saw a female knight wearing the same type of armor as he had on. He then looked to his right, and saw another male knight coming his way, this one more slender then himself.

He slowly got off the beast he had just defeated, and as soon as he did so, the beast melted away into thin air. He and his companions walked past the rows and rows of keyblades, and made their way to the three keyblades in the middle of the field. They were the only ones with keychains on them. The first knight took the _Kingdom Key_; the female knight took the silver keyblade that was known as the _Pureheart; _the last knight took the keyblade known as _The Way to the Dawn_

As they took their respective keyblades, they turned their heads towards where a dust storm had been gathering. A figure slowly began to walk towards them, and a dark reddish mist surrounded him. As he drew close, the mist cleared, and when the knights saw who it was, they fell on one foot and bowed. "Master…" they murmured.

He was a man with long white hair, wearing what looked like dark armor, similar to the knights. He also had his helmet off, in the shape of a hideous, grotesque creature. His eyes were yellow and bloodshot, and he had a look of insanity on his face. "Fear not, my knights. Your master is here." He said, and he then pulled out sunglasses from within his armor, and put them on. "Soon enough, this universe will pay with its destruction! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" He laughed manically into the air, and his knights joined in the hideous chorus of laughing.

**Phew, that was took me a while to complete! Well, there you have it. I'll be sure to try and update every week. Once again, Disney or any other characters in there don't belong to me, just to their original creators. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave reviews! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Hello there, my faithful readers! I am really happy with the reviews that I am getting, and I hope that a lot more will be on the way! So please, review and tell me how this story is doing so far! All flames will be ignored!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of its movies, characters, or other things Disney. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything from the Final Fantasy series (which is the BEST video game series besides kingdom Hearts, in my opinion.) I do not own any songs that may pop up in this fic (if any). And finally, I do not own any anime characters that are to be mentioned here, or any other movie characters or movies. Got it memorized? (I don't own this line either; I am borrowing it from Axel without permission.)**

**Axel: Hey! That's my line!**

**Me: Exactly, genius, and I just told everyone I don't own it! It actually sounds better coming from you.**

**Axel: I know it sounds better coming from me.**

**Me: O.o Okay, well, on with the fic!**

(Notes and A/N.)

"Speech"

"_Special": Thoughts, singing, etc._

"**_Other."_**

**The Real World**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Darkness. That is all that he saw. He could see nothing but darkness, stretching out in all directions, the very sight of it scared him witless. Yet Chris knew that there had to be a way out of this nightmare. "Focus on the light…" he thought.

As soon as he focused, Chris suddenly found himself on solid ground, no longer floating in bliss. He looked down to see a glass mural platform. It had three symbols on it that were connected like a trinity mark (like the trinity from Kingdom Hearts.) Suddenly, shadows came to life and appeared out of no where. As if they were driven by instinct, they slowly and menacingly crept towards where Chris was standing.

Frozen in terror, and too scared to think, Chris could only watch in horrifying anticipation as the demonic shadows came closer. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded both of his hands, and a blade and a shield appeared in them. On his right hand, he held a brilliant sword with a pure white blade. It had a yellow cross guard, and a red hilt. It also had the Mickey Mouse symbol on it.

On his left hand was a shield that was strapped onto his arm. It was bright red, and it also had the Mickey Mouse symbol emblazed across it.

As soon as the weapons appeared in his hands, the shadows immediately quickened their pace and attacked from all sides. Dodging, parrying blows, and returning hit after hit, the battle began to tire him out. If he destroyed one shadow, three would take its place. "_There's got to be a faster way to defeating these shadows."_ Chris thought in his mind, as he was surrounded by shadows from all sides.

They all suddenly jumped simultaneously on top of him. Getting the last of whatever will power he had left, Chris sliced his blade across all the shadows. As he did so, the blade glowed a brilliant white light, and a new power emerged. "ZANTETSUKEN!" Chris cried out, and with one sweep, all the shadows were cut into pieces, and they all disappeared into a dark mist.

Panting like crazy from his last attack, Chris fell to his knee, clearly exhausted. Suddenly, the entire mural below him was blanketed with darkness, and he found himself being dragged under by some unknown force. "No way! This can't be happening!" The darkness was soon spreading all over him, and the only thing that was left of him that was visible was his head.

As he continued struggling against whatever force was pulling him under, something made itself visible above him that brightened the whole area in a devilish hue of red. He looked up to see a flaming eye, staring right back at him. It was blood red, and it had five pupils staring at him. Each of the pupils was like the pupils snakes eye. A demonic eye. The demonic killer intent that was coming of it was so strong, that the entire place felt like more than a hundred degrees, and flames literally shot up around Chris, burning and singing his skin.

As he continued to be pulled down by the darkness, he felt the flames licking him, and the eye was staring more intensely than ever. **_"I see YOU!"_** Suddenly, the eye burst into flame, and the entire areas was on fire, and Chris felt like he was on fire as well. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris cried out in fear and desperation, and the darkness finally obscured his vision, and he knew no more.

**Kh-N-FMA-IY-ATLA-NGE**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris awoke violently, and got up too quickly…. and hit his bed post in the process. "Damn it!" Opening his eyes, Chris saw that it was still dark, meaning that it was not yet morning. Massaging his head where he hit his head, he took a quick glance at the alarm clock next to him. "5:00? It's still way too early…." Deciding to get up anyway, Chris slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror, and stared at his reflection. Staring back at him was a boy of about 15, with light brown skin, hazel colored eyes, and black hair. He was not skinny or fat, but he was average. At about a height of about 5"11, he looked relatively normal. "Normal… everything is just normal." Chris said with relief, yet there was a bit of resentment in his voice. "_Nothing ever happens around here."_ He thought and decided to get ready for school.

Chris was not like other people. Although he was lived a normal life with relatively no problems, except the occasional detention and yell from his mom about his bad grades (he actually maintained a B average, with an occasional A here and there, and hardly a D or lower.) and why he slept in class (He had the attention span of a rodent when bored.), in truth, Chris was slightly resentful that his life was so normal.

"At least my friends are far from normal." Chris said, and chuckled at this as he finished breakfast. It was nearing time to go to school, and his mom and little sister were rushing to get ready. Getting his things and heading to the car, Chris put them in the back trunk, and went to turn on the car to warm it up.

"Damn it and I still need to get my license." As he waited outside for his mom, he suddenly felt something brush against his leg, and he was startled by this. Deciding to find out what that was, he leaned down and looked underneath the car. For a brief moment, he saw a pair of glowing yellow orbs peering right back at him, before they melted back into the ground. "CHRIS!" Chris got up too quickly and for the second time in a single day, he bumped his head hard, this time on the car door.

"Damn it…" he whispered. Looking over to where the yell had come from, he saw his mom making her way to him. He soon found himself being driven to school, all the while wondering what the hellish nightmares and the thing that he saw under the car meant. _"What the heck is going around here?"_

**KH-N-FMA-IY-ATLA-NGE**

A girl was walking on her way to school, which really wasn't that far away. She was 15 years old, with fiery red hair, and deep blue eyes. She didn't seem that active, as she had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare she had. It was always the same nightmare she had had for the last week. _"I really need some more sleep."_ She thought in her mind, and promptly gave a loud yawn.

"HEY KIRA!" a voice rang out from behind Kira. She turned and smiled to see someone running towards her. It was a girl of about 15, with long black hair and hazel eyes. She was half Japanese and she looked pretty awake today.

She finally got over to her friend, and the two of them began walking towards their school. "Hey, did you finish the assignment last night? I was way too tired to do it." Kira said. "No, I didn't do it either. You know I hardly ever do them. Ugh, I'm so tired!" "How come?" "I kept waking up in the middle of the night because of some stupid nightmare that I was having."

Kira looked thoughtful about this. "Yeah, so have I."

As the both of them continued walking, they were oblivious to the fact that something was following them. As soon as they reached the corner of the street, it suddenly sprang out in front of them, causing both girls to shriek in terror. It jumped and then seemed to slither in the air before disappearing all together.

"D-di-did you see that?" Kira asked in fear. "I wish I hadn't." Will replied, and both girls stood rooted on the spot, until Kira decided to check what time it was on her watch. "Shit! We got five minutes to get to school!" "WHAT!" Will cried out, and the next second, both girls made a mad dash for their school, which was still just a couple of blocks away.

**KH-N-FMA-IY-ATLA-NGE**

"Have a good day, honey!" Chris watched as his mom drove away, and he slowly made his way to his Spanish 1 classroom. Asd he was about to enter, he saw out of the corner of his eye, two people making their way towards him, apparently in a rush. Chris turned and instantly recognized his friends Kira and Will.

"Hey guys, what's the rush? Its only five minutes early till class starts." "Cant…talk…now…wha..?" Will registered everything Chris had said, while Kira suddenly grew pale.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that we nearly got run over and nearly killed for nothing!" Will exclaimed. She then started glaring daggers at Kira, who sheepishly said "Oops." "OOPS?" Chris looked shocked, to say the least. "Why, what happened? Is that why you look worse than usual? OOF!"

Will just shoved Chris in with enough force to nearly knock him over onto the classroom floor. The trio just made their way to their seats (Which were conveniently next to each other.).

"Hey, did you finish the homework?" Kira asked. Chris nodded and pulled it out so they could copy off it. Spanish was easily his most favorite subject (being Spanish himself.) and he didn't have much trouble in it. All other subjects, he needed Kira's and Will's help with.

"Jeez, I'm so tired. I couldn't get that much sleep last night. I had those stupid nightmares again." "You've had nightmares too?" Kira asked. "Yeah, for the past week now. Why, have you?" "Yeah, for the past week too." "Huh?" Chris asked in confusion. "It's funny. I've been having nightmares too." said Will. Now all three friends were looking at each other. _"What the heck?"_ Chris thought.

"Okay, so tell me. Have any of your nightmares happen too have included living shadows that attack from out of nowhere, and then seeing this big, flaming eye above you explode, only to have yourself burn and then pulled into darkness?"

"Uh, well, I had the part with living shadows, but I don't remember a burning eye." Kira replied. Will said the same thing, although she wondered about the flaming eye thing Chris described.

"You think that's bad? I hit myself twice today on the head." "That's because you're a clumsy idiot." Chris ignored Wills comment and continued. "I hit my head because of that stupid nightmare, and now, because I saw some weird shadow thing with yellow eyes moving underneath my car." Both girls stared at him. "What, you think that I'm crazy?" _"He's not far off the mark."_ Thought Will. "I swear I saw something!" Unfortunately, Chris said this a bit too loudly, causing some students to look at him like he was crazy.

"Shh, keep it down!" Kira protested. "Okay, okay." "Look, it's not so much that we don't believe you, it's just that, well…" Will began, "This all way too weird. I mean the dreams and everything. But the weird thing is that we saw something too." "Huh?" Chris asked in confusion. Before he could continue, the bell rang, and the teacher announced that it was time for class to begin, and Kira and Will did not speak again, leaving a more than confused Chris.

The rest of the day went off without that much of a hitch. It was always the same, monotone routine for the three sophomores; got to school, have lunch, and then return to their classes, get their bad marks, and then released form school. Other than the events from the morning, it looked like it was going to be another relatively normal day in their eyes. How wrong they were.

The three friends were sitting on a table out in a nearby park, supposedly doing their homework, but they were just talking about any old subject that came to mind, whether it was anime, school, or their favorite game series, Kingdom Hearts. However, the girls were just finishing up telling Chris about all that had happened to them that morning.

"So, then it just disappeared?" "Yeah, it was so weird." Kira finished explaining to Chris. "That's interesting. So the dreams and the creatures we saw must be connected somehow. But the question is, how? Man, this day has defiantly not been normal, for a change." The three friends agreed, and then they started talking about the things they usually talked about.

It was getting dark by the time the three friends stopped talking, and they decided to go home. Chris got up and faced Kira and Will. "Well, see ya guys tomorrow." Both girl's were about to replay, when they suddenly stopped, and their faces froze in pure shock. "Uh, guys?" Chris then wheeled around to see what they were looking at, and he soon had the same expression on his face as well.

Standing there in front of the setting sun, plain as day was a Heartless and a Nobody. The heartless was the bug like Neo-Shadow heartless, and the Nobody was the flimsy, erratic moving Dusk. Both were moving around the park, as if they were looking for something, and paid no heed to the three shocked teens that were right in front of them.

Suddenly, the Neo-Shadow's antenna wiggled a bit, and the Heartless sank into the ground. Its shadow could be seen heading in the direction of their school. The Dusk also stopped, faced the direction of the school as well, and then headed in its direction, following the trial of the Heartless.

For a long while, all three teens still stood there, dumfounded. Chris was the first to snap out of it. "D-d-did you see that?" "Y-yeah." Both girls replied. "Then I'm not going crazy if…" "Nope, your not. That or we're all crazy." Will replied.

Chris then ran in the direction that the Heartless and the Nobody had gone in. "What do you think you're doing?" Kira cried out. "I'm going to find out the truth!" Chris continued running after them, and was soon out of sight. "The truth?" Will questioned. Kira only looked on after him in concern.

Meanwhile, Chris was still running in the direction of the school. _"I could have given them a better excuse. But that was truth anyway. I'm going to find out what's been going on around here once and for all!"_

**KH-N-FMA-IY-ATLA-NGE**

The school quad was unusually quite as the sun started to set in the distance. There seemed to be no sign of anything strange that was to happen. Yet how strangely ironic that today was more than an ordinary day.

If anyone had been there, they might have heard what sounded like electricity crackling form somewhere. The ground suddenly started to shake without warning, and the next second, something emerged from deep within the earth, right in the middle of the quad. It was temporarily covered with a blue electrical glow before its features were clear.

It was a white diamond filled with a strange energy within it. There was a symbol on it that looked like a trinity mark. It had three symbols on it; the Heartless, the Nobody, and a crown shaped symbol. In the middle of those three symbols was the symbol of Kingdom Hearts, which was basically a heart. It stood on a platform all its own. Inside the stone, clearly visible, were two energies that seemed to fighting against each other in violent turmoil. One energy was whitish blue while the other energy was a very dark red.

As soon as the stone appeared, the entire quad was suddenly filled with Neo-Shadow and Shadow Heartless that seemed to come alive from within the shadows of the buildings. Pale white Dusk Nobodies appeared out of dark portals appearing randomly out of no where. They all slowly made their way towards the stone, drawn by its immense power, all of them taking no heed of each other.

A flash of light flashed before the oncoming invaders, and standing there was an old man with a long white beard and white staff in hand. Before the enemies could respond to this new threat, the old wizard raised his staff as it glowed with a light that could match the sun in intensity. "SHADOWS OF DARKNESS, BEINGS OF TWILGHT, YOU SHALL NOT PASS BEYOND THE LIGHT!" He plunged his staff into the ground as a bright light engulfed the entire school. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

When the light cleared, the enemies were gone. The wizard bent down in exhaustion. "Damn, I used too much of my power for that attack. I was being too reckless." Yet the wizard knew that he had to keep the stone safe form the enemy at all costs, for if they gained this stone, than darkness would permanently destroy the universe. _"Why would the stone chose this world, or this universe, for that matter, to appear?"_

Suddenly, more Shadows and Dusks appeared. _"I suppose my job is not done yet."_ He raised his staff and attacked the onslaught of Heartless.

**KH-N-FMA-IY-ATLA-NGE**

Chris was panting hard as he made his way to his school. He barely made it without stopping. His resolve was made stronger by what he had seen earlier.

_Flashback_

_Chris was still running in the direction of where of his school when a large beam of light erupted skyward from where his school was. Stopping and covering his eyes, he looked up only when the light cleared. Looking around, he saw that he was still all right, but for some reason, the sky was starting to darken even further around him, so that it was literally nightfall._

_He then saw that thunderbolts were striking where his school was._

"_I better get there fast!" He continued running faster this time, with more determination._

_End flashback._

Chris made his way to the school quad, expecting to find out the source of the noise. When he got there, he saw…. Nothing. Nothing, except for something glowing brightly in the middle of the quad.

"What the..?" He looked at what it was, and saw that it was a strange, transparent, diamond like stone, and within it, there seemed to be something burning.

He suddenly had a strange feeling go through him; a feeling of something telling him to grab it, to gain its power. This urge was so powerful that before Chris knew it, he was walking towards slowly, with absolutely no control of his body, his mind, or even his heart. In those single moments, he only had on urge, one desire that had to be filled; to grab the stone. As he got closer, the stone started to glow very brightly.

"Chris!"

Awakening, from whatever spell was on him, Chris turned around, still in a daze, and saw that Kira and Will were coming towards him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" "Checking to make sure that you didn't get trouble." Will replied. "We saw that bright flash of light and..." Kira began, but was cut off. "You saw it too?" "Of course! How can we not see it? It lit the entire area!" Will exclaimed.

The three friends were still talking to each other, and did not notice the old man standing in the shadows. "Hmm. So why have these children come here?" He pondered for a moment, knowing full well the consequences if they happened to recognize him, for he was well known in this world.

"Wait, that boy, why did the stone react to him? Unless…" The wizard's eyes suddenly shot up when he realized the truth. "Than that means…but no." The wizard peered at the children more closely. "Could it be that that boy… is to be their vessel?"

The wizard had little time to ponder on this, as he spied that something else was coming alive from beneath the shadow of the buildings around them.

Meanwhile, the three still continued talking, oblivious to the approaching danger. "So what is this thing, and how did it get here?" Kira asked. "I don't know. It was here when I arrived. The weird thing is that, when I looked at it, I had this strong urge to grab it." "Why? Because it's big and shiny?" Will giggled at her own joke.

"Hey, shut up!" Chris protested, which caused Kira to also giggle and Will to giggle harder. "Well, at least you're safe." Kira said. Chris stared at her. "Why would you say that?" Kira only blushed, leaving a very confused Chris. _"Oh, boy. He still doesn't get it. I still don't understand what she sees in him."_ Will thought, and decided to have some fun with this. "Hey, since when have you guys started dating?"

Chris and Kira both blushed madly, and yelled at her. "We're not dating!" Will giggled, and said "Denial…"

Before Chris or Kira could react, they suddenly heard a noise behind them. Looking back, the three friends saw that there were Heartless and Nobodies surrounding them. They were trapped.

"Wha-what do we do?" Kira asked, despite the fear that gripped their hearts. Suddenly, there was a falsh of light, and the three friends were blinded for a second. When they could see, they saw someone with a staff with a bight glowing edge standing between them and the enemies.

"Guardians! If you value your life's, then let the boy grab the stone. Your destiny cannot be altered!" the Heartless and Nobodies began their attack. The wizard threw spell after spell, trying to ward them off. "Hurry, before its too late!"

The three friends still stood there, now in shock. "Where did he come from?" Kira asked. "Who cares? Lets make a run for it!" Will cried out desperately. "No."

Both girls stared at Chris. He had his head down, so that they couldn't see his face. "I'm tired of running. I'm really tired of living day by day, in this boring existence, feeling that my life isn't worth anything, knowing that other things are going on out there. Not knowing what my destiny is, or anything else."

He looked up at them, with a face of pure determination. "Chris…" Kira whispered softly. _"Since when did he become so emo? I've never seen him like this." _

Chris turned in the direction of the stone. "Maybe this is what's going to make my life…" He reached the stone with his right hand. "worth something." He grabbed onto it.

That single action would change his life forever. As soon as he grabbed hold of it, the light inside of it suddenly streamed out of the stone and into his body. Chris at first felt the enormous energy go through him, but after a while, he began to feel pain in every part of his body. Soon, he was squirming around in pain, his face clearly showing pain. He could not hold it in much longer, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Chris!" Both girls cried out, and tried to pull him away from it. "No, don't..!" the white wizard cried out, but it was too late. Both girls had already grabbed hold of him, and the energy swept over them as well. They both let out very loud and unnatural screams before the force of the energy knocked them backwards a good 10 feet, and left them unconscious.

Luckily, all the Heartless and Nobodies had already left or been destroyed, so they were on longer in any danger. The glow of energy grew brighter around Chris, and then suddenly, the stone cracked, and then exploded into a million pieces, with enough force to blast Chris away about 20 feet this time.

Chris, still dazed about what had happened, felt as if his entire body was on fire, and he could barely breathe. He felt an enormous pain in his right arm, and he started to black out. The last ting he saw before he blacked out was a man leaning over him.

The wizard took Chris's palm as soon as he was unconscious, and took a look at his hand. On the palm was the same trinity symbol that had been on the stone. "So… it begins." He said, and then looked up at the night sky.

**KH-N-FMA-IY-ATLA-NGE**

Chris found himself walking down a large corridor, and on each side were many doors. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room, and he found himself on the dream mural. "Not again…" A portal of darkness opened in front of him, and then Chris found himself looking at a terrible sight.

Standing right in front of him was a man with heavy black armor on. He wore a hideous helmet that resembled what looked like a demon. It was so horrible that Chris instantly began to back up.

"So, you're their chosen one, eh? How pathetic." The man spoke with venom in every word. Chris clenched his fist, angry that this… thing would insult him. "Who are you?" Chris asked in the fiercest tone he could use, still scared. "I am your doom." He suddenly raised his left arm, and the claws at the end of it extended. Chris could only watch in horror as the man approached him.

Then, out of nowhere, two beings descended on the man, and began to attack him with swords. It grew to dark for Chris to see them clearly, and he could only see their backs anyway. The other man snarled in frustration as he was pushed back. _"So it was true. This boy really_ _is their_ _container… for now."_ The man smiled a menacing smile, and a dark portal appeared behind him.

"We will meet again, child. Oh, and it was nice seeing you two again. Good-bye." With that, the man laughed manically, and disappeared. Chris soon relaxed, when he left, then looked up at his saviors, even thought it was still too dark too see them.

"Who are you?" Chris asked. Suddenly, a thick wide fog began to envelop him. As he lost sight of them, he heard two voices say "**We are darkness and light, chaos and peace. We are fallen angels who wish to redeem themselves. We are now… you."** Then Chris fell into darkness, and knew no more.

**Well, I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm just way too occupied with school at the moment. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you like my OCs. Don worry, everything will fall into place, so just be patient. Oh, and please, PLEASE, review! I really love reviews, whether they are positive of negative. Just please send them! See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Departure from Reality

**I really have a lot of ideas for this story, so I'm trying quickly finishing it. Believe me when I say that it may be about 100 or so chapters, because the story I have in mind is going to be BIG. So hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story before all my ideas run out. (God forbid.) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, so please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Final Fantasy series, or any animes that are mentioned in this fic. I also do not own any characters that are from any movies in here. I am using them without permission to make this story. I am only making this out of my spare time. (Which isn't a lot sometimes.)**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, flashbacks, etc."_

_(Side notes, A/N)_

"_**Other"**_

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**The Real World**

**Chapter 2**

**Departure from Reality.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Chris woke with a jolt from his bed, and managed to hit his bedpost…again. "Damn it!" Chris rubbed his head as he once again felt the pain. His eyes snapped open as he realized where he was now.

Somehow, he had been transported back to his room. He no longer felt the pain that he had felt yesterday.

"_How did I get here? Wait a minute! Kira! Will!"_ Jumping out of bed, he started towards his cell phone, when he stopped. _"No, it's way too early to call them. I'll just have to see if they're at school today. Maybe I just had a dream. That would suck." _Chris thought, hoping that at least some part of what happened yesterday was true.

Deciding that it would be too troublesome to go back to sleep, he made his way to the bathroom. He casually glanced at the mirror, and did a huge double take that made him end up on the ground. When he managed to get up and take a good, look at himself, all he could say was "Whoa…"

His body had completely changed. He was about average fit for a guy his age before. Now, it looked like he had been working out slightly. His figure was now VERY fit, (But he wasn't buff.) _"Nice, I've actually got muscles."_ But this thought only lasted for a second when he realized what else was on his body- and he wished he had only gotten the muscles. _"Moms going to kill me. I am so screwed."_

Across his chest was the tattoo outline of the Heartless symbol. When he took a look at his back, he realized that he also had the Nobody symbol as well, this time it was across his back. Chris took a look at his hands, and discovered that he had, on both backs of his hands, that he now had the crown symbol.(You know, the keychain for the _Oblivion_ Keyblade.) He finally took a look at his palm, and discovered that on the right palm, he had that trinity symbol that had been on the stone.

Chris decided to take a shower and dress quickly so that his mom would not notice what had happened to him. _"I've got to talk to Will and Kira about this."_

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

When Chris finally got to school, he was wearing gloves so that his mom or any one else would not notice that he had a tattoo. He was 20 minutes early for school, but he knew that Will and Kira would come much later. As he got to his next class, he saw to his surprise that they were already there.

"Guys!" He shouted, and both girls turned towards him. "Guys, you'll never believe what happened to me last night!" "Yeah? Well, you can believe this!" It was then that Chris noticed that they were both wearing gloves. Both Will and Kira removed their gloves, and they faced their right palms to him. Chris could now see clearly that they had the same trinity symbol that he had on his left palm as well.

"Whoa! You got that too! Then that means what ever happened yesterday must have done this to us." Both girls nodded in response, and proceeded to put their gloves back on.

"Hey, did you guys get the rest of the tattoos?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean? This is the only tattoos that I got. I barely made it out without my parents noticing. Their going to kill me when they find out tonight!" Kira complained, and Will promptly shook her best friend to calm her down.

"Calm down! Don't worry, we can figure this out! Oh, who am I kidding? We're DOOMED!" both girls hugged each other while they both began to cry.

If Chris could anime sweat drop, he would be doing that right now. _"What the hell? Why they are they acting weirder than usual? It's not as bad as mine."_

"Uh, guys? If you're done, I want to show you both something." Both girls stopped crying, and looked to see what he was talking about. Chris than removed both of his gloves and showed both back of his hands, revealing the crown symbols.

"How did you get those?" Both girls asked in awe. "Don't know, but I also got tattoos on my chest and on my back. I have the Heartless symbol on my chest, and I have the Nobody symbol on my back."

"How did you get so many? I didn't even get that much." Kira said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Why would you want more?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no reason!" Kira said, and laughed nervously. Chris would be anime sweat dropping if he could right now, but he was more concerned about what was going to happen to them now that all the events did indeed happen. _"I think this is going to be an interesting day."_ He thought, and chuckled lightly at the thought.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

It had been quite the day for the three friends, and after school, they decided to discuss both their day and the events of yesterday in the park where they usually hung out. Chris was currently remembering the events that had transpired in their P.E class that day. "I can't believe that happened today!" Chris exclaimed, and both of his friends agreed.

_Flashback_

_Chris, Kira and Will were about to get ready to do the mile, and they did not like the thought too much. As they ran the mile that day, they suddenly found that they were not as tired as they usually would be. They also discovered that they were ahead of the entire class, leaving their classmates to wonder if the three of them had taken steroids or some other drug._

_The P.E teacher looked at them both surprised and suspiciously, and when the other students arrived, the three friends decided it was best to not get attention, due to the glances that they were getting, and the three friends kept a low profile the whole day._

_End Flashback_

"Did you see the looks on their faces when we beat them?" "Yeah, they just couldn't stop staring, could they?" Chris replied to Will, and the three friends laughed a bit at this.

"So what do we do now?" "Huh? What do you mean, Kira?" "We must have been given these powers for a reason." "Reason? Reason for what? And what do you mean by powers?"

"What else could they be?" Will replied. Chris thought about this, then said "I guess your right about these changes being powers, but what did we get them for? To save the world or something?"

"Preciously."

The three teens wheeled around to find themselves face to face with an old man in a white cloak, and holding a white staff.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded at once. "I am merely a friend who has managed to help you in more than one way." The three friends looked at him in confusion, until realization dawned upon them.

"Hey, you're that old man who saved us yesterday from all those Heartless and Nobodies!" Chris cried out. The wizard's eye twitched slightly at being called an "old man", and also at his disrespect.

"You could say that." Responded the wizard, "but I would appreciate it if you didn't call me old. You may call me the white wizard."

"Okay, white wizard… could you tell us what happened last night? You know, all the Heartless, the Nobodies, and that weird looking stone business?" Chris asked. "And why we have tattoos all of a sudden?" Will added.

The wizard sighed, and then began to explain. "As of now, I cannot explain too much of what's going on right now, so please be patient, and do not ask me any further questions until I'm done." The three teens, seeing that they had no choice, remained quiet.

"Very well then. As to your question to the appearance of the Heartless and the Nobodies, I can only tell you that the stone drew them here because of the vast power locked within it. That power has been lost for centuries, locked and hidden since the first Keyblade war. That very power is in fact, what was responsible for the Keyblade War, and they would have loved to gain it. With that power, who knows what could happen. Kingdom Hearts could be open, or even the very gates of Hell could be open once more."

The three teenagers looked dumbfounded at this new information. Chris immediately spoke up "So what is this power any way? Is it really that powerful that it could open Kingdom Hearts or even hell? And if it's so powerful, is that the reason why we have the tattoos?"

The wizard sighed at the boys disrespect, but decided to answer him any way. "This power is most likely the power of the lost two. They were both very powerful beings, one of heaven, and one of hell, opposites in every way. Records of what happened to them or how the first Keyblade War even started have all but been lost. There are no existent records of who they exactly are, simply that they were the main cause of the Keyblade War, and the other wars to follow. Although I myself am not sure just how powerful their power is, I do know that it has some potential to open those very gates without the Keyblade. As for your tattoos, those are seal marks, signifying that you have all been affected by the power given to you yesterday."

He then looked at Chris "Especially to you." "To me?" The wizard nodded.

"Now that that is settled, I will offer you choice because of this. You can either accept the power given to you and embark on a quest that will decide the fate of the universe, leaving behind the lives you knew in this world for who knows how long…or you can continue your lives here in this world, and hope that someone can do the task that only YOU three can complete." The wizard sighed, knowing that they had no choice in the matter anyway-he simply gave theme the choice to see their reactions.

It would have been an understatement to say that the three teens were stunned. Their minds were still reeling from all the information they had just been given. Here was a man who was telling them to give up their normal lives to fight for some cause they did had no idea about.

Chris was the most thoughtful out of the three. _"Damn. All I wanted was for something to break the boredom around here… but this? Its way too much! Still…"_

"We can't just give up our lives here just like that! I mean, is that what you expect us to do?" cried out Will. "Yeah! I mean what about our lives here, our friends, and our family?" Kira shouted, agreeing with her friend.

However, a different reaction came out of Chris's mouth. "I'll do it." Everyone looked at him. "What did you say?" Kira said. Chris looked at them all in the eye. "I said that I'll do it. This may be the opportunity I've been waiting for. The opportunity to prove myself to the world." Chris declared.

Will looked at him in confusion. _"What's he talking about? Is he crazy or something?"_

Kira only stared at him with a face with both confusion and worry. _"Chris…"_

The wizard only smiled at this answer. _"I knew that the boy would say an answer somewhere along those lines. After all, I can see that he has a strong heart, one longing for freedom. Now, how to convince the other two."_

"Are you mad or something? What are you saying? We can't just leave like that!" Will cried out to Chris.

"Oh, don't worry. You two, if you wish, don't have to join him. Surely, he will be able to face all the danger and evil forces that lie ahead without you." The wizard said.

"You jerk! You really like playing mind games with us, don't you?" Will shouted out to the wizard.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure that I can manage. I mean, I wouldn't want my friends to get hurt just because of me." Chris replied cheerfully to them, even though inside he was secretly disappointed that they wouldn't go with him.

The white wizard could only stare at Chris. _"My, I didn't expect him to say that! This boy truly has a noble heart, willing to go alone without harming his friends. Perhaps he has just what it takes to become a hero someday."_

Meanwhile, Kira was just thinking about all this as well, and she finally decided to speak. "I'm going too. Anywhere that Chris goes, I go too." She declared fiercely.

Chris looked at her in confusion. "I mean, after all, friends stick together, right?" She said, smiling at these words.

Chris smiled back, knowing the full meaning of them.

_Flashback_

_Chris was just eating his lunch near the playground, not minding the other children playing. He was more of a loner, chased away from the other children because they just loved being mean to him. Chris didn't know whether if it was because he acted weird, and ate funny, or his weird cross shaped birthmark hidden by his hair that was near his temple, or even his skin color; not that he had dark skin, he was just a bit tanner than the other kids. Whether because of any of these reasons or not, he was always alone._

"_Their all stupid…" he said quietly to himself. He spied out of the corner of his eye several big kids coming towards him._

"_Hey, look, it's the loser crybaby! Hey, crybaby, how's it going?" the biggest kid said, and the rest just snickered. Chris didn't reply, hoping that they would just go away and leave him be._

_They didn't._

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!" The kid just knocked the sandwich that Chris had been eating away. Chris could only stare at it, feeling the tears starting to come up. The boy, getting angry at no response from Chris, just shoved him off his seat, causing him to fall face first on the ground. Chris then proceeded to cry his heart out._

_The older boy snickered. "Ahh, the crybaby is crying! Should I get his mommy or his rattle? Yeah, go home and cry to your momma!" He cried out, and all the boys started taunting and making fun of him._

_Suddenly, a blur of black and red rammed into the older boy, knocking him over. When he looked up, there were two girls standing between the rest of the boys and Chris. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Shouted out the black haired girl "Yeah!" shouted out the red haired girl this time._

_The older boy slowly got up and growled, while the rest of the gang looked fearful of both girls. "Who do you think you are? You're just a bunch of girls!" The older boy said, laughing at his comment, and all the boys laughed as well. _

"_You wanna know who we are, huh? Well, we are…" All the boys looked at them, and Chris did as well, witnessing how they both took the other boy down. "Who are they, anyway?" Chris thought in his mind._

"_THE DYNAMIC DUO!" If Chris could have anime fell, he would have right now, all the way to the center of the earth. "I'm doomed." He thought in his head, wondering how on earth two girls with mental problems (in his eyes) had come out of nowhere. Yet, he was thankful that someone had come to his aid at all. Although now he was worried for their safety as well. _

_The boys just stared at both girls, then the leader spoke up again. "I was wrong about you guys. Your not just a bunch of girls… you're a bunch of RETARDED stupid girls!" He cried out, and everyone started laughing at them. Yet for some reason, both girls didn't seem bothered by this at all._

"_Oh, yeah? Well, I'm not the one who fell off his bike, wet his pants, and cried out for his mommy yesterday! You're the real crybaby here!" The black haired girl shouted out toward the older boy. The red haired one only giggled at this comment._

_The boy could only blush hard in embarrassment as everyone else started laughing their heads off, and even Chris joined in the laughter._

"_You'll pay for that!" the older boy said, and raised his fist. _

"_What, are you going to punch me? Go ahead, I dare you!" Will declared. _

_The older boy seemed hesitant to do anything at all. However, he never got his chance to punch her at all._

"_MOE Jr! What do you think your doing?" The older boy looked up fearfully just in time to see the yard duty drag him away, along with the rest of the boys in his gang. "But she started it!" he tried to talk himself out of it, but to no avail._

_As soon as they were gone, both girls turned their attention to Chris, who had just watched the whole thing. "Uh, thank you." He managed to sniff out._

"_No problem. What's your name?" "Chris." "Hi! I'm Will and this is Kira." "Hi."_

_Chris looked at both girls and smiled. "Why did you save me?" _

"_Because, friends stick together!" Kira replied with a smile and Chris's eyes widened at this. He smiled once more, and they invited him to play with him on the playground. _

_Chris felt much happier than he had since he started school, knowing full well that he had found friends at last._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, right." Chris said. Will also remembered the first time they had all met, and she smiled too. She knew now what she had to do. _"Jeez, I can't believe I'm doing this."_

"I'll go along too. After all, I'd feel bad if I let you guys go alone without me. Count me in too." Will said, although she sighed as she said that last part.

The wizard smiled, knowing that the bounds of friendship that they shared in their hearts together were strong. "Very well then. It is decided. Your quest will begin tomorrow!"

The wizard then lifted his hand, and a shimmering white portal appeared out of no where. "I will see you all very soon. I wish you the best of luck on your journey." In a flash of light, the wizard disappeared, leaving the three teens behind.

The three teens still could not believe what had happened today, and they talked about the subject until they all went home, aware that tomorrow would be their last day in the world that they lived in- the world of reality.

**KH-N-FMAATLAIY-OP-NGE**

Chris woke up the next morning, this time without any nightmares. He went through the usual morning routine, yet he knew it might be the last time he would have a normal day.

Excited, yet strangely sad, he waved to his mom and sister good-bye for the last time when he got to school.

Kira also had the same feeling of remorse, as she left and said good-bye to her parents. She felt sad, yet happy that any of this was happening.

Will felt the most remorse, as she said left for school that day, saying good-bye to her mom, little brother, and grandfather. She too was happy that she was leaving with her friends, yet she was beginning to question whether or not she had done the right thing.

All in all, their emotions and what they felt in their hearts were in turmoil, being thrown around in a storm of chaos that was their mind, their hearts, and their souls.

The day seemed relatively normal once again. They were sitting through yet another boring lecture that their math teacher was saying, yet they were not paying much attention-not that they did on a daily basis.

Chris was bored to death, yet he had an anxiety that was so large, that it threatened to destroy his very being. He casually looked out the window, hoping to admire the clouds to pass the time.

Yet that was not what he saw.

What he saw was enough to make his blood curl, his face to pale to the color of snow, na cause his soul to writher and shrink in fear. When Kira and Will looked at his expression in confusion, they turned to where he was staring-and they nearly screamed in pure terror.

Standing outside the classroom window was a horrifying monster. It had what looked like a very white, bonelike mask on, with small spikes on its cheek and yellow orbs for eyes. It looked like a heartless, but it was clear that it wasn't. On its chest was the same crown like symbol that Chris had on his hands. It had an insane looking smile on its face, and when it opened its mouth, another mouth could be seen from within. It had a weird blackish green humanoid body (Basically, it looks like the first Hollow that Ichigo fights in Bleach.), but it also had black, jagged spikes on its back, and two small, dark, hand shaped leathery wings protruding from its back.

Although the three friends could see it, their own fellow classmates couldn't. In fact, several students were looking out the window, right in its direction, looking right past it.

The strange creature knew that the three friends could see it, so as soon as they were staring at it, it made a larger, if possible, grin on its face. It then started walking towards the class until its face was nearly touching the window. The trio could do nothing except watch in horror as it stared at them from outside.

Suddenly, a crash of class and a scream was heard coming form outside. All the students went outside to investigate. The three friends could not move at all, as their eyes were weary of the monster outside.

Chris slowly made a move to get up, but a voice stopped him. **_"Where do you think your going, kid? Hehehheheheheeeeee"_** The voice, clearly coming form the monster itself, started to giggle in amusement. It was a strange, unearthly voice that sounded male.

"Y-you can talk?" Kira asked nervously. **_"Yes, my dear. I can talk, unlike those weaklings called Heartless and those pathetic Nobodies. For I am much better than what they are. I am… a Hollow. The third part of a human being… its soul."_**

"A Hollow?" Will asked. "But…aren't those things from Bleach, not Kingdom Hearts?" "The more important question is, why can't the others see you?" Chris interrupted.

"**_Because, their spiritual power is weak, so they can neither hear me nor see me, making them easy to pick off. However, your spiritual power is so immense that you are able to see me. Hmmm, how delicious your souls will taste when I've devoured them. Before I do that, I think I shall tell you my name. It is Darkshade. Now that the introductions are over, I think it is time to eat. So… FEED ME!" _**

With an unearthly roar, it crashed its knife like, clawed hand straight through the window, shattering the glass and causing the rest of the students to either scream in panic or bolt outside of the class. Chrsi barely got up as it scrapped the desk he had been at seconds ago. However, the beast managed to take a second swipe. The claw made contact, and grazed at Chris's shoulder.

"Chris!" Both Kira and Will shouted out, and helped drag their friend outside while the rest of the students were running form some other unknown danger. As the three friends finally made it outside, away from the Darkshade's grip, they realized the cause of the screaming from outside.

Students poured out of their classrooms as Heartless Shadows and Neo-shadows along with Nobody Dusk and Creepers chased them all out of their classrooms. The three friends tried to run with the other students, away from the danger. In all the chaos that ensured, they somehow found themselves back in the very same quad where they had supposedly gotten their powers in the first place.

The worst part was, they were surrounded by enemies in every direction.

To make matters worse, the Hollow also found them surrounded, having destroyed a fair amount of the buildings in the school. **_"There is no escape that you can run too now…except in my belly! Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"_** With that maniacal laugh, the Hollow, which was twice as tall as them and three times as heavy, leaped into the air, coming down with its mouth wide open. All the Nobodies and Heartless did the same and leapt toward their unfortunate victims.

"_No way, it can't like this…" _Will thought. _"We barely just started our journey, and now we're going to die just like that?"_ Kira thought._ "No way… I'm still too weak from that Hollows slash… I have to protect them somehow… they did the same for me…we barely got started on our journey…no…" _Chris thought in his mind.

"IT CANT END LIKE THIS!" All three of them shouted as the monsters finally came on top of them.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that illuminated the entire quad, and the next second, all the enemies were gone, save the Hollow, who was blown back a good 20 feet, and his skin looked completely black, as if he had been burned. **_"What the hell was that!"_** It shouted in frustration and anger as it looked towards where the teenagers were.

Chris slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was still alive… and that he was holding something. Looking at his left hand, Chris saw that he had a shield attached to his arm, which looked like half of the dream shield. He looked at his other arm to see that also attached to it was the other half of the dream shield, but that's not what caught his attention. What did was the fact that he was holding a huge sword. It had a red hilt, with a golden sword guard and the Kings symbol (Mickey Mouse's) in the middle of the sword guard. The blade itself was huge, as it looked like a hybrid between the dream sword, the Buster sword that Cloud uses, and the first sword that Ichigo used in Bleach. The blade, which shined brightly, was nearly as tall as him, coming at a good 5"9 feet tall. Chris also felt as if he was wearing something else, and saw that he was wearing a sheath that was strapped to his back, yet it looked like it could hold a small Katana, not the sword he was holding right now.

Chris looked and saw that Kira and Will had weapons had weapons as well. Kira was holding a huge staff with a blue Mickey Mouse head at the end of it. (The dream staff in Kingdom Hearts) It was a bigger version of the original, almost as tall as Kira. Will had on her a quiver full of arrows. On the quiver was the Kings symbol as well. Will was also holding a bow that was quite large. (Think either Kikyo's or Kagome's bow from InuYasha.)

"What's this?" Kira asked in confusion. "Never mind that, look!" the Heartless and Nobodies were starting to rise out of the ground, along with Nobodies, and the Hollow got up, furious at its defeat. **_"I'm going to KILL YOU!" _**It shouted out in anger.

"Oh yeah? Bring it ON!" Chris raised his new found weapon, which really didn't weigh that much. His friends also got into battle stances as well.

"_Damn him. We won't be able to escape if he does beat us. We need to lure them away so that there are fewer casualties. Wait a minute! The way to the football field! It's clear! We can escape that way!" _Chris thought rapidly in his mind. Indeed, the way to the football field was clear, and Chris rapidly formed a plan in his head.

"Hey, ugly! Why don't you come after us and fight? Or are you too much of a wuss to fight us!" "What are you doing?" Will whispered in Chris's ear. "Just trust me." Both girls agreed, though reluctantly. "Well then, come after us, WUSS!"

The trio started running towards the now open football field, swinging their swords, staffs, or firing their arrows at the enemy, as the Hollow chased after them. **"_You wont escape! I'll devour you're soul yet!"_**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

The sky was beginning to darken rapidly, and an orb of darkness began to form in the sky, crackling with dark energy. Hidden in the shadow of the football bleachers overlooking the football field, the white wizard looked up at the sky, concerned about what was going on right now.

He became fully alert when he heard someone behind him, yet relaxed when he saw who it was. "Fancy seeing you two here. Though, one has to wonder… what could two Shinigami who are clearly from off world want here?"

"We are here to investigate the sighting of a Hollow in this world." said the female one. She had a pretty face, and she had dark hair. She was wearing traditional Japanese clothes, which consisted of a black gi, a sash, and sandals. She had a katana on the right side of her.

"Is that the reason that you dragged me all the way out here, Rukia?" said the man next to her. He had bright orange hair, and he has always scowling. He was wearing the same clothes as Rukia, only his sword was on his back, shaped like a cleaver and wrapped in bandages.

"Yes, Ichigo. If Hollows are somehow making their way to this world, then I think we're all going to be in big trouble. Though from the looks of it, this world looks like it's in trouble already."

"Indeed. However, its saviors are on their way here right now." The wizard said, causing the both of them to look at him in confusion.

"Saviors?" they both asked.

The wizard nodded, and pointed his staff towards the field. As they watched, they suddenly saw three teens caring weapons coming towards the field, attacking the enemies who tried to attack them.

"Hey, it's those things that attacked our world!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Yes. Nobodies and Heartless, working together. What a dangerous combination." The wizard said. And those kids…" Rukia said.

They watched as they finally made it to the center of the field, still attacking their assailants. It was evident that the boy had no skill whatsoever with his sword, whch was just as big as Ichigo's, yet he was doing fairly well. The girl with the bow and arrow was missing most of her targets, yet she was hitting a fair amount of them. The other girl with the magic staff was bashing enemies, not knowing how to use magic.

"_Perhaps I should teach her some magic before she leaves."_ The wizard thought as the three teens defeated their last enemy. They all seemed to visibly relax before a huge shadowed lept from the darkness and landed near them.

"A Hollow!" Both death gods pulled out their swords and got ready to fight.

"No! Do not interfere! This is a final test for them! If they can defeat that Hollow, then they are truly ready for the outside world, so let them be." The wizard shouted to both of them.

"Let them be? Why you senile, old son of a-" "Ichigo!" Ichigo immediately closed his mouth as Rukia glared at him. "Respect the wizard's decision. He knows what he is doing." Ichigo glared back at her before putting his sword away. "Fine. Let's play it your way."

Watching the battle that was to happen, Ichigo noticed the symbol on the Hollow. _"That symbol… how did it get it?"_

Meanwhile, on the field, the heroes barely had time to relax before the Hollow known as Darkshade appeared before them. **_"So, you little ones thought that you could escape, huh? Well, it wont be that easy at all! I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"_**

The Hollow gave a huge roar toward the sky, and suddenly, two pillars of darkness appeared next to him. _"Oh, crap."_ Ran through the minds of the teens as they saw what they were up against.

Next to the Hollow was the Darkside Heartless and the Twilight Thorn Nobody. All three surrounded the teens, making sure that they were unable to escape.

"All right, here's the plan. I'll take on ugly over there, while you both take on the other two. Got it?" "Right!" They both said, and they charged at their enemies; Chris towards the Hollow, Kira towards the Darkside, and Will towards the Twilight Thorn.

Kira dodged the punch the Huge Heartless made at her. The place where he had punched started to create a whirlpool of darkness, where Shadows came out of. Seeing her opportunity, Kira jumped onto the arm, barely dodging the Shadows, and she began to bash the Darkside in the head, and then stabbed her staff all the way through it. It roared in pain and threw her off. She continued to do this same pattern until it slowly faded into nothing. When that happened, she sighed in relief and cried out "Yeah! Take that!"

Will tried to fire an arrow first thing, but suddenly found she was suspended in midair. As she struggled to get out of its grip, it suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "How's it going, ugly?" she asked nervously. The Nobody did not respond, it simply picked her up, and flung her high into the air like a rag doll. As she twirled high into the air, she somehow managed to fit an arrow into her bow, and as she came down, she took aim and fired straight for its head.

As it roared in pain, she managed to land gracefully…. on her butt. Quickly getting up and dusting herself off, she fired a flurry of arrows at her enemy, as it shrieked in pain. In her final arrow, she took great aim, and bending the bow back as far as she could, fired it straight towards its chest. The arrow went through, melting as hole straight through it. Like paper that caught on fire, the place where the arrow struck slowly disintegrated the entire Nobody until there was nothing left. "I'm the greatest!" She cried out, then fell on her butt again because she was tired.

Chris was trying to dodge every attack the Hollow threw at him with its sharp, serrated claws. "Die, already!" Chris shouted out in frustration. He took another swing at the beast. The aim was true, and it struck him to the side. **_"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_** It shouted out in pain. Its wings expanded, and it flew off into the sky. "Coward!" Chris cried out to it. The Hollow simply turned around and opened its mouth towards him.

Suddenly, energy began to gather in its mouth, and it fired a beam of pure white light toward Chris. Chris barely managed to dodge it, and it left a smoldering crater where Chris had been moments before. Another beam of light was thrown at Chris-and he could not dodge it this time. Raising his hands to defend himself, his shield suddenly formed one huge shield that blocked the attack, and managed to go straight back towards the Hollow. The beam blew off half of the Hollow's right arm, and it roared in pain.

"_How do I defeat this thing? I'll have to give it my all."_ With that thought, Chris's blade suddenly started to glow a strange combination of white, red, and blue energy. He pointed his sword toward where the still flying Hollow was at. The energy swirled furiously around him as he got ready to release his attack.

He jumped high into the air and started to twirl rapidly. "Special technique: Spiraling Moon Blade Dance!" He twirled until he was nothing more than a beam of light, heading straight towards the Hollow. He pierced right through the Hollow's chest, and came out on the other side. **_"Nooo! It can't end like this-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"_**

It slowly disappeared, leaving no trace of it whatsoever.

"We did it! We won!" All three friends jumped up and down, doing poses and such because of their victory. Hey, you would too if you defeated enemies like that.

"Woah, that was amazing! Hey, Chris, how did you learn that technique?" "I don't know. I just…knew it." While the three friends continued their discussion, they all failed to notice that the orb of darkness above them was beginning to crackle with intensity. Suddenly, a great gust of wind started to pull them upwards. "Whats going on?" Kira asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good!" Will said. "Everybody, hold onto to something!"

But it was too late.

With a final burst of wind, all three friends were sucked into the sphere and its dark vortex. They screamed, but to no avail. They left their home world, never to see it for a quite a while.

Meanwhile, the white wizard, Rukia, and Ichigo had witnessed the whole thing. They watched as the orb completely disappeared, and the sky parted to reveal a normal nighttime sky.

"What the hell just happened? What happened to them?" Ichigo asked fiercely. "Ichigo, calm down!" Rukia pleaded.

"Do not worry. They have simply begun their journey. They have departed from reality, to accept their destiny. They are meant to help the Keyblade Wielders complete their task. We can only hope that all will go well."

With that being said, the wizard opened a portal of light, and he, Rukia, and Ichigo stepped through it, leaving the Real World behind.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**I AM FINALLY FINISHED TYPING THIS CHAPTER! Took me a while too. Anyway, some side notes. The flashback was there to give insight on the characters history, and show how close they are. Also, I gave the main character the name Chris for a very important reason, which you will find out much later. This story is going to have a lot of major anime and movie crossovers, so expect the unexpected! Also, yes, it is true that Chris has a cross shaped birthmark near his temple. I really liked the idea of the modified weapons, and I put down Hollows as their enemy because it makes sense to me. You know**

**Heartlesshearts**

**Nobodiesbodies**

**Hollowssouls**

**I hope that you enjoyed this really long chapter, and I only ask one thing of all of you: Please, PLEASE, review. It makes me feel better to read reviews. I prefer positive criticism and no flames at all. So please review! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening of heroes

**Hello, I'm back again! I really hoped that you liked that last chapter. Just to let you all know, this story is going to be a massive crossover with various animes and other movies that aren't Disney. If you want a hint to what animes may be involved, look at the letters that are between sections in my story and see if you can figure them out. Also, for the song portion at the bottom, you can add more affect by listening to the real songe at the same time. The song is _Ride on Shooting Star_ by _The pillows._ It's the ending theme of the anime _Fooly Cooly_.**

**Also, I humbly ask that people please send reviews. I really want to know if my story is good or not. Please, no flames. Strong criticism on how I can improve is well appreciated, though. So please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the animes or movies that are mentioned in my fanfiction. I also do not own any songs in this fic, or the lyrics. The only things that do belong to me are my OCs and the overall plot for this story. I also do not own any songs (if any) that may appear in my fic. Enjoy!**

"talking"

"_thoughts,"_

_Singing_

"**_demons/hollows/other"_**

(Author note or side note)

**Other**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 3**

**Awakening of heroes**

The Real world was in Chaos. Randomly, and out of nowhere, giant orbs of darkness appeared in the sky, and with them, the Heartless and the Nobodies. Entire towns and major cities were in chaos as the beings of darkness and nothing attacked. Police, security, and military forces were having a hard time fending off the creatures. When they killed one, five would take its place. Added to the fact that people were having their hearts devoured and more of them appeared, and the world was pretty much doomed.

Suddenly, just when things looked really bad, all the Heartless and Nobodies seemed to freeze as if on command. Then, just as mysteriously as they appeared, they, along with the orbs of darkness, left the world, leaving only the destruction and chaos they left behind as prove of them being there.

Confusion spread throughout the world, everybody wondering what the heck had happened. Then, things got much stranger.

People found out that somehow a new channel on T.V. had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and was currently projecting the kingdom Hearts logo. Having no other choice but to watch, people watched as the events that would occur with Chris, Kira, and Will would slowly unfold before them.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Chris, Kira and Will slowly awoke from being tossed and flung and then being knocked unconscious from the dark vortex of chaos. Chris was the first to awaken and realize where he was.

"Man, this is getting way to old."

The trio was once again standing on the same platform form their dreams, the one with the strange trinity symbol. The only difference was that there was a large silver door at the other end of the platform.

"I'm glad to see that you have awakened."

The three friends turned to the direction of the voice, and found themselves once again facing the white wizard.

"What are you doing here?" Will demanded.

"I am simply seeing through that you have made it this far. I was very impressed by your fighting skills. Although they need plenty work, it was quite impressive for a beginner nonetheless." "_Their power was amazing! Their spiritual and heart power must be immense to wield weapons of such high power! Especially the boy. I have not seen a sword that large and with that much power since…" _

"Um, white wizard? Where are we anyway?" Kiras asked.

"Hmm? Oh, forgive me. I got lost in thought."

"_Geez, I thought for a moment he fell asleep." _Chris thought.

"As to where you are…" All three teens started to listen carefully.

"…you are in the In Between Realm, the realm that separates the Real World from our universe. It is here that you will soon begin your journey. It is also the last place you can use to turn back to your world. Do not worry, for the Heartless have already left, but they may come back."

"So your giving us a choice of whether going on towards the other universe, or going back home, where it's safe?" Kira asked.

"Exactly. Now I must hear you decision on whether or not you will truly go to the other side. Whichever you chose, you must remember, that you are the ones responsible for choosing the fate of the universe."

"So, no pressure, huh? Well, I've already made my decision." Chris declared. The others waited for his answer.

"I defiantly would not want to miss an opportunity like this. I'm still going." Chris said with smirk.

"_I wonder why he wants to go to the other side so badly?"_ thought Will.

"Why do you want to go to the other side so badly, Chris?" It was Kira who voiced Wills question.

Chris thought for a moment, a look of confusion on his face. "Uh, well, to tell you the truth, it's just that I've got this strange urge to go to the other side. Also, I really want to see what's on the other side."

"But what about everybody else? We left them behind." Kira said.

"Yeah! What happened to them? Are any of them hurt?" Will demanded to the wizard.

"Although a few lives were lost in the Heartless invasion, rest assured that none of your friends or family members were hurt. The darkness has already left your world, so they are safe… for the moment."

The trio visibly relaxed to the news, though were still alert to the surroundings around them.

"Well, I've already heard his decision but I have yet to hear yours." He pointed to both of the girls. "Will you go, or will you return to your world?"

Both girls were silent for a few moments, before they gave the wizard the answer he had waiting for. "We'll go."

Chris smiled at his friends, who looked at him with a smile. They all stared at each other, confident that they could do this.

The wizard then pointed his staff at the door. "Then it is time. I will see on the other side, but not for a good long while. Remember this: No matter what power you chose, whether it is light, darkness, or twilight, remember to use it for good, for they all can be used for good or evil, even the light. But remember to not let whatever darkness that lies's within you to take over, and remember to keep your light burning strong."

The wizard slowly started to melt away into small particles of light, as his voice, which was slowly fading, said "Also, remember that the lion is always on your side as well, and is always watching over you." With that, he disappeared completely.

"What did he mean by the lion? That was completely random." Chris said, and both girls agreed with him. "Well, lets not stand here doing nothing. I don't like this place to much." _"Although it is kind of peaceful."_ Chris thought.

All three friends made their way to the silver door. Upon closer inspection, they saw it had the same trinity symbol, with the Kingdom Hearts symbol in the middle of it. On the top of the door was a lion that had a calm face on it, as if beckoning them to enter the door.

"All right then. Let's do this!" Chris shouted, and all three prepared to enter the door, to face the other universe and their destiny.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, how do we open it?" Kira asked.

"I thought it would open for us." Will said.

"I.Cant.Believe.That.Old.GEEZER!" Chris shouted. "That stupid old man! He didn't tell us how to open the fringing door! Why, that…." However, Chris never got the chance to say more profanities about the wizard, for the door slowly started to open. "Oh, never mind."

The door opened, and as it did, bright light poured from it, blinding the trio. All three, compelled and beckoned by the light, slowly started to walk through the door, leaving the world of reality permanently.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

The sound of wiring machinery and the steady beeps of strange computers emanated throughout the dark and empty room. It was huge, and the most peculiar thing about it was the rows and rows of man sized capsules that lined all along the walls. Although there was an overhanging light over each capsule, it was difficult to see, the bodies in each capsule. Some were small and some were large and some had some peculiar shapes.

Although it was also near impossible to see the faces in the capsules, there were symbols to give some hint as to who was within. One tube had a picture of chakram wheels on it; another had the picture of a snake shaped staff on it.

In the gloom of the room, illuminated only by the glowing lights of the computers near the capsules, a man walked past all the tubes. Although it was too dark to see his face or his features, he walked in a rather imposing matter. He only stopped walking when he came past two capsules.

On one capsule was the picture of two keyblades, the _Oblivion_ and the _Oathkeeper_. The other capsule had the picture of a notepad and a pencil. It also had a picture of a keyblade, covered in flowers.

The man's bright smile was slightly visible as he smirked. "You two will help me greatly in my plans for Kingdom Hearts. Especially you, keyblade master, in collecting those hearts that I need. And you, witch, in helping to corrupt the container of the lost two." He whispered to himself, chuckling madly in the process. He stepped into the light that was illuminating the capsules he was looking at, and his features became visible.

He was a tall man, with white hair that he had pulled back into a sort of ponytail. He had shades on to hide his hideous yellow eyes. He wore a black and fancy business suit with black pants as well, and pitch black shoes as well.. His skin was stark white, like a ghost, and he had a maniacal grin on his face.

Suddenly, a miniature bat like Hollow flew in fast, as if it was being chased by someone. It landed on the mans shoulder. "**_Master! There are people invading the castle! All are very powerful, and have already wiped out most of our forces!"_**

"What! Even our Hollow forces? Where are my knights? Answer me, Deathwing!"

Deathwing trembled at his master's voice. "**_I-I'm n-not sure master. They were fighting off a couple of the invaders when…"_** "Shh! Do you hear that?"

Both listened intently to the approaching sound of what sounded like a motorcycle coming towards them. Then, it stopped right on the other side of the wall they were near. "What the…?"

**BOOM!**

Both were thrown backwards as the wall before them blew up. What caused it to blow up was a loud guitar note that was coming from a woman holding a guitar, with pink hair riding a yellow vespa. Several people climbed over the rubble into the room.

"What the? Who are you?" The man demanded as he got up.

"Shut up!" A man with bright orange hair, wearing dark shinigami clothes and wielding a sword that looked like a butcher's knife replied. He swung his sword quickly at the man, but he moved quickly to avoid it.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" He replied, and summoned a large orb of dark blue fire mixed with red in it, and threw it at the shinigami.

"Hinagiku! Lily! Baigon! Sacred Tri-linked shield! I reject!" The demonic blast was deflected by a large triangular shield that appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be formed out of three miniature fairy like things. They all seemed to come from a women that stood in front of all the other invaders.

Suddenly, he was bombarded by blue arrows coming from a tall, thin man wearing glasses. As he tried to recover, the man looked up just in time to see a large piece of rubble, thrown by another man with a strange right arm, hit him.

"_Crap."_ Was the last thought on his mind before he blacked out.

While these strangers were busy defeating their enemy, Haruko finished strapping the capsules that the man had been looking at earlier onto her back "Hey, you can make it out of here, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about me, strawberry! I can take care of myself."

"Don't call me that! It's Ichigo, got it?!" Ichigo replied quite angrily while some of his friends snickered at Haruko's comment.

"I know, strawberry!" With that, Haruko drove off in her vespa and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Alright, everyone! Lets meet up with Rukia and the others, and lets get the hell out of here!" the others nodded, and followed Ichigo out of the room.

If any were to watch them from within the room, they would have seen a dark and vast city stretching as far as the eye can see, with some fearsome looking structures here and there. They would have also noticed portals of light appearing and the shadows of people disappearing inside of them.

Deathwing fluttered around desperately looking for his master after the invaders left. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from beneath the rubble, and he went to investigate it.

"_**Master? URK!"**_

He was suddenly grabbed by a hand that shot up form beneath the rubble, and he was nearly squeezed to death. **_"M-m-m-mas-s-ter!"_** the Hollow managed to gurgle out before passing out.

"Deathwing! Wake up, you idiotic excuse for a Hollow!" The man shook Deathwing violently, causing his eyes to bug out.

"Now, answer me, Deathwing. Where in the seven hells are my KNIGHTS?!"

"Master! We are here!" The three knights ran into the room, their keyblades still out. One of the knights had half of his visor blown off, revealing strangely familiar sky blue eyes and brown hair. The others still had their visors on, but were more or less in one piece, save that most of their armor, which was burned, dented, or otherwise.

"What happened here?" said a female voice coming from the only female of the group.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to you? They didn't come by here, did they?" said the other male of the group.

Their master didn't answer them in the way they had hoped. Instead, he turned around, face full of rage, and he started hurling dark fireballs and blizzard spells, and finished by throwing a large ball made of blue and black lightning at them.

The knights managed to hide themselves from all the spells from behind the rubble. Any stray spells that made it past the rubble, they deflected with their keyblades. When one of them, the one with the broken visor, managed to look up, he was instantly grabbed by his master.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" The master roared right in his face. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHASER!" "P-p-please let me explain…" The knight began, as the fear was visible in his eyes.

His master didn't let him have the chance, and simply threw him aside in anger. The other male knight stood up to his master. "Master, we were attacked by various shinigami and other forces. We were unable to hold off all of them, although we did kill a few, and by the time we managed to get past them, we were too late."

"I do not want to hear excuses, Kiru." The master said to the Chaser.

"But master…" began the female member.

"Enough! No excuses from you either, Akiri." The master said to the female.

Finally, he went over to his other knight and leaned over him. "And you, Aros. Do you wish to take Sora's power? Do you wish to merge with him, to become the ultimate being, to control Kingdom Hearts itself, and to finally, after all these centuries, to become whole?"

A spark of determination with a hint of darkness and insanity appeared in Aros eye. "Yes, my master." He said as he bowed his head.

Then, he turned towards his other knights. "Do you have the same desires as well?"

"Yes, my master." Both chasers replied, bowing their heads as well. They all had that same look in their eye.

After that, their master walked over to where the shinigami had blasted their way in. "I don't know how this situation could get any better. Those two are vital to my plan… and my plan succeeded."

All three Chasers and Deathwing were dumbstruck by their master's answer. "Wh-what? Master, don't tell me that you knew that they were going to attack us?" Aros asked.

"I knew their plan months before today. I just didn't think they would have the balls to attack the Real of Chaos, my domain, like that. You see, my knights, the only way for the Keyblade master to collect the hearts I need for Kingdom Hearts is to go the outside world and defeat as many Heartless as possible. I don't think that Roxas would have done willingly, since he betrayed the Organization in the first place and caused its downfall, and therefore he would not serve us well if he is with us. But with Sora, he will simply play the hero and defeat as many Heartless as we need.

"But what about Namine? They took her as well. I can't see how useful she can be on their side." Akiri asked.

Their master chuckled a bit, and gave his answer. "Namine's unique power allows her to alter memories, but she has the ability to record memories as well. Memories that are not her own." The knights and Deathwing were surprised to hear this revelation.

"She can record them, whether she is aware she is doing so or not, and she can then copy those memories into her drawings. Why do you think she likes to draw all the time? Simply for fun, or as a hobby? No, it is the only way for a unique Nobody like her to record her memories down, for she cannot store them in her heart like a normal person, because she does not have a heart. That's what makes her so special. Eventually, her power will grow, and she will record the memories of others that do not belong to her. When that time come, she will record the memories of both the Lost Two, and their vessel, along with the memories of the Keyblade master himself, making them very useful to us."

"So is that how you're going to get the power of the Lost Two and the Keyblade Master?" asked Akiru.

"Oh, no, the honor of taking the Key chains along with the Keyblade and the lives of their masters belongs to you three. As for that being part of my plan, it is a partial part of my plan, but it's not the whole thing. Oh, no, I have something more delicious in mind. But for now, we must clean up here and prepare the capsules, for the time of their awakening is at hand."

Their master walked over to the capsules, and began to examine them so none of them were harmed.

"Uh, master? If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you inform us? And why did you throw such a hissy fit?" Aros asked, painfully remembering the few minutes from before.

"Hm? Oh that. Well, I did for 3 very good reasons. First, I wanted to see if you could be well prepared for an attack. Second, I wanted to see how strong you were, and how fast you could arrive in the time of your masters need. And as for the hissy fit part, I was simply angry at being humiliated at being defeated in battle, because I have yet to regain my true power. So I decide to vent off some steam."

All three knights had anime angry cross marks on their heads._ "Damn him! He got worked up for nothing!"_

"However, I was disappointed in the performance that you gave me today. You will have a chance to redeem yourself, my knights. For you three are the one and only Chasers of the keyblade." Their master said, and all three Chasers forgot their anger and bowed on their knees to their master.

"Will you continue to serve me, my faithful knights?" their master asked in a commanding tone.

"Now and forever, until the end of time and existence itself, we will forever serve you… Master Loki."

Loki lifted his head into the air and started laughing a hideously horrible laugh full of malice and evil. As he did so, the capsules around them started to open, and white steam came out of each one, obscuring everyone's vision. It did add a spooky effect to Loki, who was still laughing, as the combined effects of the steam and dim lights made it look like a scene from a horror movie. Loki's laugh continued to be carried out throughout his own private hell, The Realm of Chaos. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(A/N: Boy, this guy likes to laugh a lot. I don't know whether it's because he is a psychotic guy who wants to destroy everything, or maybe it's because he had a lonely childhood. Hmmmm…. Oh well, don't know, don't care. On with the story!)

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was the only thing that penetrated the still calmness of the beach. The feeling of young people having a good time on that beach had long past and now the only thing that the island where the beach was saw only silence. Not the sound of children's laughter, the imprints of their footsteps going across the sand, or the feeling of joy and care freeness resided here. Yet the island finally felt the presence of an old man, standing on the shore of the island, the only sign of human life it had had on its shore for the last two months.

The white wizard stood at the edge of the beach, waiting patiently for the package he had requested. He had been waiting on that beach for the last hour, and already it was close to 7:00 in the morning. The wizard felt his temper rising as he waited. For it is never wise to anger a wizard, no matter how old or patient or powerful they were. For wizards were still wizards.

"Damn it, Haruko. Where are you? I should have never given this mission to her in the first place, she is so foolish, not to mention dangerous." The wizard said his thoughts out loud to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the wizard heard what sounded like the engine of a motorcycle, and he turned in the direction of the noise.

In a bright flash of light, a portal of pure light appeared only a few meters away from the wizard, and next appeared Haruko riding her Vespa. She saw who she was going to run into, and tried to hit the brakes, but all she managed to do was create a huge wave of sand that was aimed directly at the wizard. She stopped just in time in front of the wizards sand covered figure.

"Confound it, Haruko!" the wizard cried out, his anger boiling over, as dark clouds stated to form in the sky's above them. Haruko gulped, knowing full well that she was no match against the wizard's power. "Uh-h-h, I have what you wanted…" Haruko said nervously; for the white wizard was one of the few individuals that she knew she couldn't defeat in battle, and therefore, much to her resentment, she had great fear of him.

The wizard's anger subsided, and everything returned to normal. He looked at what Haruko had on her back, and saw both capsules. Dusting himself and grumbling at the same time, he walked over to Haruko, who took off both the capsules on her back and roughly laid them down on the sand.

"Careful with those! We can't let any injury come to them at all!" The wizard said in a panicked voice. Haruko shrugged indifferently and proceeded to place them so they were facing skyward.

"Where were you? You should have arrived here an hour ago!" The wizard cried out. "What are you talking about, old man? It's you who had the bright idea of coming here an hour early, if your so grumpy about it." Haruko retorted back to him.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he needs to, and that is what I did. It was you who arrived late." The wizard said in a voice that meant he would not linger on the subject any more. Haruko got the message, and decided to shut up about the being on time business. She decided to talk about something else.

"Say, old man. How come these two are so important? I don't see why I went to all that trouble to go and retrieve them from that hell-hole, even if I did have backup." Haruko remarked.

The wizard smiled; despite the fact she had great fear of him, she still didn't treat him with enough respect as she should, yet he didn't mind that much, knowing full well her troubled past and why she acted like that.

"You do know that these two are Nobodies, correct?" Haruko nodded, and he continued. "Well, these two are also Keyblade masters, and therefore are of great use to Loki." Haruko growled at that name. "If he had both of them, then there would be no stopping of his plan to take Kingdom Hearts once more. Also if he had Namine's power, he would have gained a very valuable weapon to his arsenal because of her unique power."

"So you only regard them as weapons? Why not just destroy them, if they are so dangerous?" Haruko asked. The wizard replied "Because then we would have lost two very important warriors for our army. Even Sora and his friends alone are not enough to defeat Loki."

Haruko and the wizard continued to ponder all these thoughts and what was to become of the Keyblade masters and these two Nobodies… well, at least the wizard was taking this seriously.

Haruko knew of everything, but didn't really care that much, since she was thinking on how these kids would be able to defeat Loki. However, her main thoughts were on a certain boy she had come to know in her own world, and how it was her fault that he, along with all those who lived in his world and the world itself, was destroyed by the Loki controlled Heartless, Nobodies, and Hollows.

Haruko remembered the events as if it were that day. She had encountered Loki, who took away her chance of meeting Atomsk, and how he took Naota away from her.

She remembered first coming to that particular world; she met the boy, named Naoto, when she accidentally ran over him with her vespa. She had then proceeded to whack his head over with her guitar, and at the end of that day, she got the result she needed to tell her that this boy was the one she wanted. He had the power to bring Atomsk into that world, and in order to do so, Haruku would have to play her cards just right.

Over time, she befriended him and got to know his family and friends, all the while waiting for the perfect chance to try to bring Atomsk back. She let a series of events happen that often led to constant attack by strange robotic aliens upon the town, getting closer to her goal.

She had used Naota, the boy she "befriended', for her own selfish needs, lying to him and using his power to get closer to Atomsk. She had lied to him till the very end, using him and his friends and family as well, lying to them all, and in all this time, the darkness had slowly consumed her. She remembered the last few moments when she had been so close to acquiring Atomsk power, thanks to the darkness in her heart.

_Flashback_

_Haruko surveyed the damage she had caused in this world. It was no different then any others she had visited, yet for some strange reason, she had felt attached to this place. She had shrugged off the feeling and proceeded in promptly destroying the town. She was now so near her goal, atop of the Medical Machinica plant, and releasing Atomsk so that she could absorb his power. She watched in great anticipation as the giant hand was about to lift the Medical Mechanica plant._

_Suddenly, something stopped the hand from even touching the plant itself. Haruko watched inn amazement as she saw Naota lift the hand away from the plant. He was now glowing red with the power of Atomsk, and he was wielding two guitars. _

_Haruko's anger turned to rage as she saw that her plan to see Atomsk was being ruined. She turned into full fury mode and attacked Naota, who by this time was glowing red from all the power that was currently running through him. While she traded blow after devastating blow with him with her own guitar, she declared that she did not care what would happen to this planet as long as she got Atomsk. _

_Then, she was thrown back at the last second, and she could only watch as Naota charged up his full attack and prepared to obliterate her. However, he stopped short of destroying her and instead returned to normal. The 12 year old boy only looked straight into her face and she blushed in embarrassment. He simply said "I love you." before kissing her right then and there._

_Suddenly, great power started coming out of Naota and the red mass slowly formed itself until it was in the shape of a huge phoenix like bird. "Atomsk…" Haruko whispered in awe as the great being's form started to suck in materials and the town itself into itself. Then, it just ate the core of the hand, and spread its wings, preparing to fly away from this planet forever._

_Suddenly, it screeched out in pain, as if something was attacking it. Naota, who was still attached to Atomsk, suddenly began to scream out in pain as well. Haruko began to search wildly about, looking for the source of their pain, and she spotted it._

_Four figures were attacking Atomsk giant form mercilessly and were showing no sign of stopping. Three of them were wearing strange armor on them. They were also holding unusual looking weapons that looked very much like giant keys. The fourth figure was the most mysterious of them all._

_He wore a completely black cloak and hood that looked tattered. His face was hidden behind his hood, but he wielded a strange looking sword. The blade itself looked like a butchers knife or some sort of cleaver (Think Ichigo's sword in Bleach.) The top part of the blade was pitch black, but the bottom part, the sharp end, was stained with something that looked like blood, so that it was completely blood red. \_

_All the figures kept attacking until all of them rose into the air. The knights pointed their Keyblades straight at Atomsk thrashing figure while the fourth figure pointed his blade straight at the figure as well. The black cloaked figure raised his blade, and sent a single slash at him. "**Zantetsuken!"** The blade sent out a pitch black slash towards Atomsk. When it hit, he was cut clean in two, much to Haruko's horror. Before the pieces themselves could evaporate, something began to absorb it. _

_Haruko realized that Naota was absorbing it. Soon, he returned back to Atomsk/Naota form. As he did, Naota fell unconscious in Haruko's arms. _

_Haruko had little time to process what had just happened, though, when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to find herself facing a man with white hair, shades, a black business suit, and Heartless, Nobodies, and several Hollows with him as well. _

"_Well done, my knights. I also congratulate you, Diablo's, for doing such a fine job. No taking the boy will be much easier." The man spoke to the knights and the man who had defeated Atomsk, as they came down from the air. When Haruko heard what they had said about taking Naota, who was still unconscious, she immediately put him behind her back and took her guitar out. _

"_Who the hell are you? How dare you steal my only chance to meet Atomsk!" cried out haruko as she prepared to go into fury mode again._

_The man only smiled at her threat. "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Loki, and these are my servants, the Chasers. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid you have something that belongs to me." He pointed at Naota, and Haruko growled. _

"_Over my dead body!" She said, and swung her guitar at them. However, it was intercepted by the man named Diablo's. His sword hit her guitar. **"He-he-he, my, aren't we feisty? Come on then, pinky. Let's dance. I'll try to make this last long for my enjoyment… before I send you to HELL!"** He started to glow a menacing darkish red aura, and the both of the leapt into the air, slashing at each other with their weapons._

_Haruko kept swinging her guitar in every direction she could, but he simply blocked them all with his sword, which was huge and seemingly impossible to carry, yet he carried it with no problem with only one hand. Haruko unleashed a fury of bullets at him from her guitar, but he either dodged them or blocked them with his sword. They both landed on the ground near the factory, and both of them were panting heavily._

"_Y-you-you a-aint so b-bad." Haruko managed to pant out. Diablo's only chuckled. **"I have to admit, you were a pretty good match, but this ends here. I will not rest… until my bloodlust is satisfied. I won't rest until your blood splatters on my BLADE!"**_

_With that, his blade began to glow blackish-red and he pointed it at Haruko. He cried out his attack. **"Ultima Zantetsuken!"** He cried out and sent out an attack that looked like a wave of black and red that sliced everything in its path into thousands of tiny pieces. Haruko leapt on to her guitar, and headed straight into the air. She just barely dodged it as it swept below her feet. Once she was up in the air, she took a look down- and gasped at what she saw._

_The Heartless, Nobodies, and Hollows were destroying homes and buildings everywhere. Haruko watched in horror as people she had come to know disappear into darkness and turn into Heartless. Then, she remembered Naota. "Naota!" She headed straight back to where she had left him. _

_She arrived just in time to see a portal in the shape of a keyhole made of light appear as an escape route for Loki and the Chasers. Loki had Naota's still unconscious body over his shoulder. "Thank you for the boy. We will put good use for him." Loki said with a menacing smile. _

"_No, you won't! Let him go!" Haruko let out a single note from her guitar, which knocked all of them over. She raced over to where Naota was, but was blocked once again by Diablos. "**Miss me?"** Haruko only growled in frustration and began to pummel him with her guitar. He blocked every single blow with his sword._

_She was finally knocked onto the ground, and looked up just in time to see Diablo's blade come crashing down on her. She waited for the inevitable._

_It never came._

_She looked up, and saw that Naota/Atomsk holding the blade of Diablo's up. "**What the..? Damn you!"** Naota/Atomsk only smiled and pushed the blade roughly, so that he went sailing in the air. Then, he began to stumble, and fell forward into the ground. "Naota!"_

_Haruko raced to his side, ignoring the chaos around her, and lifted him so that he was looking directly at her face. "Naota…" she whispered. Naota opened his eyes, looked directly at her, and smiled. "Haruko, I want to protect you always. I… love…you…" With that, his eyes closed, and he said no more._

"_Naota…" Haruko whispered again. She realized that no amount of CPR, Fooly Cooly, or whatever could bring him back. _

_She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see the handle of a Keyblade hit her face. She was sent sailing back a good 20 feet. When she looked up, the last thing she saw was the Chasers picking up Naota's body, and walking thought the portal. "Naota…." She said one final time before she blacked out completely. _

_Meanwhile, Loki was just about to walk through the portal himself, but stopped when he saw what Diablo's was about to do. "That's enough. Leave her for the Heartless; she would make a good one." Diablo's sighed; After recovering form the blow he took, he had intended to kill her, and was just about to bring his sword down upon the girl and kill her once and for all. _

"_**But Loki…"** "No buts. We have what we need. This world is going to disappear anyways, so let's go." Diablo's sighed, and looked at Haruko's body. **"What a waste…"** he said before disappearing along with Loki, into the portal and leaving the doomed world for good. _

_Fires raged and buildings crumbled. The screams of the innocent pierced the air as they were attacked by Heartless, Nobodies, or Hollows before they turned into one of them. Yet, by some miracle, Haruko's body was not found, and she was the only one of that world to survive its apocalypse."_

_Flashback ends._

The white wizard looked at Haruko, and was surprised at what he saw. A single tear was making its way down her cheek, and he knew what she was thinking about. He had been the one to rescue her from he destroyed world, and he had made her agree to join their side in the battle against Loki.

Now all she did was travel around worlds, delivering important news for them and spying on Loki's forces. In return for her services, she was not persecuted because she was a space outlaw, and she would also receive payment for all her services. Speaking of which…

"If you wish to leave now, I have your payment here." The wizard took out a data disk and handed it to Haruko. She gladly accepted it, and started up her Vespa. "Hey, old man…" the wizard looked at her.

"I hope that these kids succeed in killing that bastard." The wizard was surprised by what she said, but he simply smiled and nodded. With that, Haruko started up her Vespa and a portal of light opened before her. She went through it and disappeared.

Just as she left, the capsules started to open up. The wizard looked at the capsules as steam came out of them. When it cleared, the bodies of Roxas and Namine were within each one.

The wizard waved his hands, and their original clothes appeared on them. (They had been naked before.) Then, with another wave of his hand, the capsule disentergrated, leaving their lifeless bodies on the ground.

"Now to bring them to life." With his staff this time, he struck the ground with it, and their bodies began to glow a sort of grayish color. _"If all goes right, then their spirits will have no choice but to return to their original bodies."_

Then he looked up to the sky, watching as the stars started to disappear because of the approach of morning.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Sora walked along a dimly lit corridor that had many different doors along either side. Each door led to a different event of his memory. Next to them were card shaped (Think of the cards he used in _Chain of Memories_.) pictures that showed either different events or pictures of people who he had come to know over the past year he had been traveling the worlds. The corridor itself seemed to be endless, and stretched out into the darkness.

Finally, he stopped at a door that was buried deep into his memory. Sora took a good look at the picture in the card shaped frame. It showed the backside of a man who was wearing a brown trenchcoat and he wore an Indiana Jones style hat. The man was looking solemnly at the sunset sky, and only a bit of his face was visible, so it only showed his badly shaven face. It did no show his eyes or any other features.

Sora looked long and hard at the picture for a long time before his face darkened and he looked down. Several teardrops fell down his face as he remembered that memory that he tried so hard to bury, yet always seemed to creep up on him when he least expected it.

_Flashback_

_6 year old Sora woke up in the morning with a strange feeling in his stomach. He had remembered that his dad came home with a strange expression on his face, and ignored him completely as he went to his own room, and Sora remembered hearing some sort of argument between his mother and father behind their closed door. _

_As if sensing that something was wrong, he rushed downstairs to the kitchen. He found his mom crying her heart out in her hands. _

"_Mom? What's wrong? Where's daddy?" Sora asked. The only reply he got was his mom crying even harder._

_Sora, now growing scared, rushed toward the kitchen window, and looked out. He saw his fathers figure walking towards the ship filled docks that had ships bound for anywhere. _

_Sora, now realizing the situation, immediately ran outside and ran after his father, despite the fact that he was still wearing his PJs. He was so concentrated on getting towards the docks fast that he completely ignored the calls of his friends as he passed by them. He even ignored Riku, his lifelong friend since forever, and Kairi, the new girl who had just arrived on the island and had been fast friends with them after they discovered her on the children's island, who called out to him._

"_Hey, why did he ignore us?" Kairi asked Riku. "I don't know, but let's go find out!" said Riku, who like Kairi, was concerned for their best friend. They both ran after him towards the docks._

_Sora had finally made it to the docks, hoping that he wasn't too late to stop his father. Just as he got to the boat his father had boarded, it had already started to launch itself away from the dock._

"_Daddy!" Sora cried out. His father looked to the source of the voice, and his face turned solemn, almost sad. "I'm sorry Sora, but I have to leave. Someday you'll understand. Take care of your mother for me, will ya?" His father said, as the boat started to leave that dock. "Good-bye." _

"_No! Daddy! Please don't go! Don't leave me and mommy1 Daddy!" Sora cried out, as he raced after the boat, tears streaming down his face. He ran alongside the boat as long as he could, until he fell flat on his face from tripping on something on the pier. _

_He looked up, his face and clothes now grubby from falling on the pier, and there was a small cut on his cheek from the fall as well. "DADDY!" He cried out in vain, as the boat steamed away from the dock._

_Sora then simply buried his face into the ground, crying and bawling as if there was no tomorrow. His sadness was immense, and even though there were workers all around him working on the dock, none of them bothered to notice the lonely child that was crying on the dock. _

_Finally, Sora stopped crying after a while, letting his sadness sweep into him. He decided to stay there on the dock, not caring for anything right now, hoping that the earth would just swallow him up._

_After a few moments, he heard footsteps coming towards him, and stop right in front of him. He looked up to see the familiar figures of Riku and Kairi looking over him. "Sora?" Kairi asked tentatively. "You OK?" Riku asked. "No." Was Sora's answer, and he felt the tears start to form in his eyes again. _

_Kairi and Riku looked at each other and then at Sora in concern. "Come on, Sora. You've got to pull it together." "Easy for you to say! You didn't lose your daddy today!" Sora replied, yelling with anger._

"_That's because I never knew my daddy." Was Riku's cold answer. Sora looked up at Riku's sad and slightly angry face, and then put his head down in shame._

"_Sora…" Kairi said once more. Sora looked up. Kairi lent her hand towards him and Riku did the same. "You know we'll always be there, for you, right?" She said as they both lifted him up to his feet. Sora looked at them both. "Really?" he asked as he sniffled a bit. "Of course! You're hopeless without us!" Riku replied._

"_Hey!" Sora said, but the comment cheered him up instantly, and all three laughed at the comment. "Besides, we're friends, right?" Kairi said._

"_Right! Remember, all for one and one for all!" Sora said, and the trio put their hands together. (Like Sora did with Donald and Goofy in the first Kingdom Hearts.)_

_The three friends started to walk back to their home, but after a while, Sora slowed down until he stopped completely. Both Riku and Kairi looked back at Sora before he fell to his knees and started to cry once more._

_While Riku and Kairi looked at their friend with great concern, they suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind them. They turned to see Sora's mom coming towards them. She was a very pretty, with long black hair, and a gentle face. She was still wearing the same robe she had on in their house. _

_She knelt next to Sora and started to hug him while he cried on her shoulder until he stopped. Looking straight into his mothers eyes he whispered to her" He's gone…" "Yes, I know. He did it to protect us." said Sora's mom in a soft voice. "Why?" "You'll understand when your older." She replied, and lifted him up. She then looked at Riku and Kairi. _

"_Would you like some cookies? I'm sure that will cheer everyone up. I just baked them this morning." Both kids nodded, though they were still concerned about Sora. Sora instantly cheered up, though it wasn't much. "Yes, please!" he cried out. "Well, then, lets go home, alright?" All three kids nodded, and Sora's mom gently put Sora down. _

_He held his mothers hand as he walked alongside her and his friends. They all left the empty dock that contained their sad memories._

_End flashback._

Sora felt teardrops falling down his face. He remembered that it was months after that event before he could return to his normal, happy-go-lucky self, and even then, he had deep scars in the disspearence of his father. He hated him for leaving him and his mom alone on the islands, and it was only thanks to his friends that he remained his carefree, kind self.

"I hate you…" Sora whispered to the picture. Lifting his head up, Sora screamed into the air. "I HATE YOU!" His bitter tears fell down his cheeks. "Why did you leave us?" He said afterwards.

"I wonder the same thing too." Sora turned to see Roxas walking towards him. "Roxas? What are you doing here?" "Uh, I live here in your mind. Remember?" Roxas asked in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, Yeah." Sora said embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his head.

"_Jeez, we may have a lot in common, but thank god I didn't get his stupidity."_ Roxas thought as he sweat dropped. "So, you're looking at _that_ memory, aren't you?" Sora's face instantly darkened. "Yeah." He looked at the picture again. "I can never forgive for what he did, even if he was protecting us from something."

Roxas felt slightly distraught at Sora's dark reaction at the mention of his father. He had always seen Sora as the happy, carefree type, and although he was a bit naïve and a little to caring to others, he had his darker side, which scared Roxas. Roxas had his darker side, and he knew of it all to well. This was why he was in the corridor of memories anyway.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sora asked in a hollow voice that surprised Roxas. "I thought I already told you. I live-" "I know you live here." Sora answered in a very cold tone that was not him. Roxas looked even more surprised, almost hurt, at his tone and answer.

"Well, I was just thinking about what Axel told me before I ran into you. I just happened to meet you here. If you want me to leave you alone, then I guess I'll go." Roxas said in a rather depressed tone.

Sora, realizing his mistake, quickly turned to apologize. "Look, Roxas. I'm sorry. It's just that these memories are really painful, and I really don't act myself when I think about them. Just remembering what he did make's me angry." Roxas understood, and nodded sympathetically.

"So, what were you thinking about anyway? You mentioned that you were remembering what Axel said to you." "Oh, yeah." said Roxas in a depressed tone. Even though it had happened quite a while ago, the death of his best friend had caused Roxas much grief, even though he had never shown those feelings before.

"I just remembered what he said to me, regarding myself and Namine, back in Twilight Town."

_Flashback_

_Roxas sat on the edge of the Twilight Town clock tower, just watching the sunset to pass the time, wearing his casual attire.(what he wore in Kingdom Hearts in Twilight Town.) He had talked with Namine early after returning from an assignment that the Superior of Organization XIII had sent him to do. It wasn't much; just observe and spy a bit in the Radiant Gardens, watching the activities of the people that were slowly coming back to reclaim the ruins. _

_He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his best friend Axel sit right next to him. After a while, Axel handed him something that he had in his left hand. It was a Sea-salt ice cream bar._

"_Thanks." Muttered Roxas, and began to eat it. Axel began to eat his too, and after while, he spoke. "You know, it's funny." Roxas looked at him. "Even though we're nobodies, and we don't really need to eat, here we are eating this as if we were normal people, people with real hearts." _

_Roxas looked down at his ice cream bar, and he replied "I know that nobodies aren't supposed to have real emotions, only fake ones, yet I don't think that eating ice cream is reserved for wholes all together." _

_Axel thought roxas words, and continued too eat his ice cream. "Soooo… how is it with Namine?" Roxas choked on his ice cream. "I know you have the hot's for her. Just admit it, Roxas." Roxas looked up at Axel, both of his cheeks red from embarresmernt. _

"_Kn-knock it off, Axel! There's really not that much between us anyway." "Oh really? Gee, then why do you hang around a lot in her room, then? You two haven't… done it, have you?" _

_At this, Roxas completely dropped his ice cream and was glaring at Axel furiously. "AXEL!" Roxas roared._

"_Whoa, whoa, calm down." Axel said, raising his hands defensively. "I was just joking." _

"_I hope you were. Besides, you know that we nobodies don't have that much emotion anyway, only fake emotions due to fake hearts." Roxas said in a rather depressed tone. (Damn, he's really emo, isn't he?)_

_Axel just sat there silently, then he spoke up again. "I know that me and the rest of the organization are true nobodies without hearts, but I think that you and Namine are different."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Roxas._

"_Well, I don't know, but I think that you two may be a special case. I mean, you don't remember anything of your past life, and neither does Namine. Maybe you two are really your own separate beings than you real selves. Maybe… you really are different form you real self, and you two really are separate entities… with real hearts."_

_Roxas looked at his friend in great shock. Axel casually got up, ignoring his friends surprised look. "Well, Superior told me to tell you to get back at the castle by 6:00 sharp. I believe you have about an hour to report, so don't forget what I just told you. Got it all memorized?"_

"_Yeah." Roxas replied, still thinking about his friends words._

"_Well, I have to go now. See you in a bit." With that, he snapped his fingers, and a portal of darkness enveloped Axel, leaving a pondering Roxas alone on the clocktower._

_End Flashback_

Sora had listened to Roxas tell his story, and after a while of thinking, Sora said "I have to agree with Axel. I mean, I really do think that you are your own person, not just a nobody. At least, not in my book."

Roxas looked dumbfounded before he smiled. "Thanks, Sora. That means a lot coming from you." Sora smiled as well. "No problem."

"But, we both know I'm stuck in here, and I can't get out even if I wanted to. Its not like something is going to _magically _take me from here." Roxas said, saying the magically part with much sarcasm in his voice.

Suddenly, he yelled in pain and instantly fell to his knees. "Roxas!" Sora cried out. He rushed over to roxas and tried to help him up. To his horro, his arms passed right through Roxas as he turned transperant.

"Roxas!What's happening?" "I don't know, but…" He never finished that sentence, as he completely disappeared altogether in a mist of darkness, leaving Sora alone in his own mind.

"Roxas, where are you? Roxas! ROXAS!" Sora cried out in anguished fury as the corridor slowly melted to nothingness.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

"ROXAS!" Sora woke up violently, breathing hard from his nightmare. He looked around and after his eyes adjusted, he realized that he was in his own room. Sighing in relief, he remembered the reason that he had woken up in the first place.

"Roxas." Without thinking, he kicked the covers off and began to search frantically for his clothes. He finally found the black clothes he had acquired in his last adventure and quickly put them on. He looked out his window and gazed out towards the island that he used to play on with his friends.

Something told him that Roxas was on that island, and he quickly got ready to climb down his window.

Meanwhile, getting closer to Sora's house with every step she took, Kiari was racing down to go see Sora. She had been talking to Namine in her dream before she had collapsed in pain and then disappeared completely. Kairi had woken up, distraught, and felt that for some reason that she had to go the island where thewy had all played on as kids.

As she was nearing Sora's house, she heard footsteps behind her. "Kairi, wait up!" She turned around and saw Riku racing after her. He was wearing the same thing he had on their last adventure, and had obviously run the whole way due to the fact that he was panting hard.

"Lets walk the rest of the way, okay?" riku asked, and Kairi giggled at tis and nodded.

As the both of them reached Sora's house, Kairi asked "So, how long have you veen following me?" "Since I saw you running towards here when I looked out my window. I had to run to catch up with you. What's going on? You looked pretty worried." Riku said in his casual voice.

"Well…" began Kairi, but she was interrupted. "Hey, guys!" riku and Kair looked up to see Sora leaning out of his window. "Sora!" Kairi yelled out. "Shh! Not so loud! Look, I'm coming down, alright?" They both nodded, and Sora then carefully made his way down a tree that was right next to his house. Unfortunately, due to his abnormally large foot size, he tripped on his own huge show and tumbled out of the second floor of his house.

"SORA!" cried out Riku and Kairi as they watched their best friend fall. They heard a sickening **CRUNCH** as he fell on the ground. They rushed to his aid to see if he was okay. To their surprise, he picked himself up as if nothing happened, and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "He-he, sorry about that, guys."

Kairi sighed in relief, while Riku said. "Jeez, Sora. Have you considered getting a smaller show size? Or at least smaller shoes? It's amazing that the Heartless haven't already taken your heart by now." "Grr, Riku." Sora said.

Sora then lunged at Riku and tried to land a punch on him. Riku casually dodoged it and got Sora in a head lock and started to give him a noogie.

"_These guys are never going to grow up." _Kairi thought as she sweat dropped, although she did like to enjoy their childish antics. Then, she remembered why she came there in the first place.

"Sora!Riku! What about the island?" "Kind of busy here!" Sora said as he tried to get out of the headlock that Riku had him in. "But what about Namine? She's in trouble!"

The both of them instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at her in surprise. "What happened to Namine?" Sora asked as he got out of Riku's death grip. "I don't know. She was in my dream and we were just talking. Then she just collapsed in pain, and disappeared!"

"The same thing happened to Roxas! He disappeared too!" Sora said. "Whats going on here? Why would they disappear like that?" Kairi asked.

"Why do you two think that there is something going at the island?" Riku asked. "I don't know, something is just telling me that they are there." Kairi said. "Yeah, me too. I've got that same feeling." Sora agreed.

"Well then, let's get moving. The sooner we get to that island, the sooner we can clear all of this up." Riku said, and he began walking towards the beach. Sora and Kairi followed Riku. The both of them worried for their nobodies as they walked towards the beach as well.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Awakening form the darkness that surrounded him, Roxas slowly began to gain consciousness. His eyes still could not open, but he heard the soft crash of the waves just a few feet in front of him, and he felt the soft sand underneath him. As Roxas slowly opened and adjusted his eyes, he saw the dimly lit sky with a few stars still left in it, and the faint pinkish glow that was slowly starting to emerge from the approaching sunrise also penetrated the sky.

He finally got up in a sitting position, and let out a long yawn. As soon as he was done, his eyes widened when he realized his situation. He began to feel himself, checking to see if this was real or not.

It was real.

"I don't believe it. I'm actually back. I'm here, away from Sora. Does that mean I'm a Nobody still?" He said his thoughts out loud.

He looked around, and realized that he wasn't the only one on the beach. Next to him was the sleeping form of a girl with blond hair and pale skin, and she wore a pretty white dress, and sandals. Then Roxas recognized her.

"Namine!"

He quickly stood up and was over to her side. He kneeled over next to her, and she started to stir. As she opened her pale blue eyes, she looked in Roxas direction, and her eyes widened when she saw who she was with.

"R-Roxas?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. Roxas only nodded in response.

"Where are we?" Namine asked. "I don't know right now." Roxas replied, and he helped Namine up. She blushed slightly at his touch.

The both of them were now on their feet. They took a look around their surroundings. "I guess we are still on the islands, then." Roxas. "Hmm. Wait, if we're here, then where are Sora and Kairi? I wonder what happened to them?"

"You will not need to worry about them. They are safe on their home island, and are most likely realizing the situation at hand." A voice rang out behind them; one that sounded like an old man whose voice was still full of power.

Roxas and Namine both turned around to find an old man all dressed in white and leaning on his white staff. He had a snowy-grayish beard, and his face was hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Roxas, immediately suspicious of the old man in front of him and ready to defend himself and Namine. (Roxas is more prone to anger and fighting than Sora. That's probably because he is slightly emo. Just saying.)

The white wizard, rather than being offended or scared, just chuckled lightly. "I see. Although you may be his other side, you are very different from Sora. At least Sora is polite, and would not perceive a defenseless old man as a threat." His chuckle grew to a small laugh.

Roxas blushed in both anger and embarrassment, realizing his mistake. He heard Namine giggling behind him, and he blushed some more. _"Great, she probably thinks I'm some of idiot. And I hat to admit it. But that old man is right. I guess I'm a little over reactive."_

"Sorry." Roxas said. "Just trying to grasp what's going on around here." "Understandable. I suppose it is a bit of a shock for you to be back in the world of light, whole and separate from your other selves."The both of them nodded in agreement.

"So, who are you anyway?" Namine asked more politely. "You may simply refer to me as the white wizard. My name, you will learn in due time." Namine and Roxas agreed to this, seeing that they had no choice in the matter anyway.

"So, white wizard. How did we get here?" Roxas asked.

The wizard's expression turned solemn before he began. "You were brought her by an associate of mine. She and some others rescued you from a laboratory where a being known as Loki was planning on bringing back the organization, Maleficent and her horde of villains, and other hellish demons back to life to use for his own goals. His forces have already destroyed several worlds and they still are. I am sorry to say that the peace that Sora established was all in vain against this new threat."

Both Namine and Roxas were shocked and horrified by this new revelation. "No… then Sora failed?" Namine asked in a scared voice.

"Grr, it can't be…" Roxas said as his voice started to fill with tension and anger. "No way can this be happening! After defeating the organization I thought for sure it would be over!" Roxas said in an angry voice.

He then turned to the wizard. "Who's Loki? Where did he come from, and how come he's destroyed so many worlds without us knowing?" Roxas asked in a demanding voice.

The wizard sighed, knowing that this response was bound to come. He took a deep breathj and began to explain.

"Loki is an entity that we thought had long disappeared since the first Keyblade wars. He was sealed in the very depths of hell and he was separated from his heart, which is the Xeonheart you all know. It was thanks to him and Xeonheart that the worlds were first thrown out of order. He is Xeonhearts lost soul that was sealed away. But, if Xeonheart were to ever reunite with his soul, he would gain his former power back, which had the capability of decimating entire worlds. He was at last reawakened when the true master of the Keyblade, the master Keyblade bearer was found. He escaped a little bit after Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts a second time, when he reunited with you. His faithful servants, the Chasers, were the ones to meet him and help him regain his former power and heart. Since the time that you merged with Sora, three months ago, they have already destroyed many worlds and they still are not sure what their true intentions are, but they are gathering strong individuals from separate worlds to add to their arsenal, either by force or letting them join them willingly. Thanks to his Chasers and another mysteries being called Diablo, they have already claimed countless lives and destroyed many worlds. I am afraid that even we, the Elder Council, or even King Mickey, are powerless to stop them and they are growing stronger each day."

Both Roxas and Namine had their eyes widened in horror upon hearing this news. Roxas's fists were clenched, and his face showed both pure anger and sorrow. Namine had her hands over her mouth, her face paler than it was, but then she asked something else.

"That name…Loki. I've heard Xemnas mention it once, but I've also heard some of the higher ups complaining about the chasers and the mustery of a man called Diablo. Do you think that these are the same people you were talking about, White wizard?"

"Hmm, quite possibly. The legend of Loki is known among magic folk in particular, but the truth of it was never revealed. The Chasers, however, have been around for quite some time, even before Sora ever got his Keyblade. You see, they are powerful warriors that can not be killed in any way, and are near invincible. However, that is not what makes them to be feared. It is the weapon that all three of them posses. You see, they are bearers of the Keyblade as well."

"WHAT?" Both Namine and Roxas looked at the white wizard in horror. "You mean there are other Keyblade bearers as well?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, but unlike you or Sora, they are beings of pure evil. They are called Chasers because they hunt Keyblade masters, killing them, and then taking both their key chains and their Keyblades. They cause havoc and a responsible for the destruction and chaos of many lost worlds. But this other being, Diablo, is far more dangerous than any of the Chasers. I do not have that much information on him or any more on the Chasers, but I'm afraid my time will be up soon and I will not have enough time to tell you anyway."

"Why not?" Roxas demanded.

"Because I have to ask the both of you a very important question." The wizard said in an imposing voice that immediately got Roxas and Namine's attention.

"We, the elder council, ask that you two assist Sora and the other Keyblade masters along with their guardians to embark on this journey to defeat Loki and to finally rid the universe of total darkness. If everything goes well, we will be able to help you two fulfill your greatest wish; to be separate beings, to have lives separated form your real self's, and most importantly, to have your own hearts. Will you accept to help Sora on this journey?" The wizard said in a commanding voice.

For a while there was nothing but silence as the two Nobodies were trying to figure out the information that was given to them. As the sun slowly started to rise into the sky of morning, Namine's face showed that she was in shock, yet Roxas's face could not be seen due to the fact that his head was down and his hair covered his face.

"Well, that is pretty pathetic." Whispered Roxas.

The wizard looked at him in shock.

"Offering us false hopes that we can become real simply to help Sora? Heh, I admit, it's pretty lame." "Roxas?" Namine asked concerned over this new change in him.

He finally looked up as the brilliant sun hit his face. His face showed only pure determination. "I mean, its pretty lame offering me to help my best friend to do this. You don't need to give us false promises just so we can help our own friends. Right, Namine?"

Namine only smiled as she realized his words. "Right."

The wizard smiled as well. "Very well, I am glad that you chose this. Though whoever said that we were offering false promises? If all goes as planned, you two will be able to be your own beings. But now is not the time to swell on these thoughts."

The wizard looked towards the sky. "I think that first you are to meet your guardians that will be arriving shortly. The guardians are warriors sworn to protect the Keyblade master, even if it cost them their lives, and they will arrive here shortly. After that, I believe that Sora and his friends will come here. When everyone had gathered, I want you to tell them everything I have just told you. When that is done, you must train for your journey. Then, you must figure a way off this island, so that we can take you from this world, and you can begin your quest to save the universe."

The wizard raised his staff, and a portal of pure light appeared. "Do not worry, you will find a way off this world! I will see very soon, I hope. Good luck!" With that, he stepped through the portal and was gone.

The sun was now in a brilliant sunrise, and Roxas and Namine were the only ones left on the island. "So now what?" asked Roxas. "We wait." was Namine's simple answer, which seemed to satisfy him.

As they sat there on the beach, Roxas casually looked up at the sky-and was shocked by what he saw.

"Namine, look!" He pointed towards the sky. Namine looked up, and she gasped. "What is that?" She asked.

Roxas shrugged, and they both got up to get a better look at the objects coming towards them.

Three meteors were falling out of the sky, and what was worse was that they were aimed directly where Roxas and Namine were standing.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Song: _Ride on shooting star_

By:**_ The pillows_**

**The guitar music starts playing as an image starts to slowly appear on the screen. It shows Haruko, Kairi, Kira, Will and Namine all riding yellow vespas as the music starts. They all have guitars strapped to their backs. The scenery shows the beautiful island of Destiny islands, and they pass through the countryside of it. **

_ORANGE no SLIDE_

_(Orange slide)_

_utusu sora_

_(the sky that it reflects)_

_SPONGE no PRIDE _

_(Sponge pride)_

_burasakete_

_(being dangled)_

_SPIDER!_

**Now changes to show Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Chris playing their instruments. Riku on the guitar, Sora on the drums, Chris with both a guitar and a mike, and Roxas with both a guitar and a mike as well. It shows them playing as a band, and they are performing on the island where they used to play in. Roxas and Chris are the ones singing. (Or lip synching, at least.) There is a screaming crowd below the stage they are playing in.**

_kike totta sono yokan wa _

_(The apprehension that was caught alive)_

_kakusanakuta tte ii n da_

_(It's okay even if I don't hide it)_

_iro no tsuita yume mitai na_

_(I want to have colored dreams)_

_iyai, yai, yai,!_

_Ride on shooting star_

_kokoro no koe de sandanju no yo ni_

_(With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun)_

_utai tsutzuketa_

_(I kept on singing) _

**During this portion, it shows the girls somehow riding their vespas across the water that separates the main island for the one where Sora and the others are playing at. They are in a rush.**

_GRUNGE no HAMSTER_

_(Grunge Hamster)_

_otona bite_

_(be grown up)_

_REVENGE no LOBSTER_

_(Lobster of Revenge)_

_hiki tsurete_

_(bring it along)_

_SNIPER!_

**As soon as it says sniper, the girls arrive on stage on their vespas. They jump off the, and join the band in playing with their own guitars. The all start playing as the sun goes down. The crowd gets even more excited. It continues like this until the song finishes.**

_fuchi totta sono sekai ni_

_(I'll say, "What can you see)_

_nani ga mieru tte iu n da_

_(In that fringed world?")_

_nerau mae ni sawaritai na_

_(I want to touch it before I aim for it)_

_Iyai, yai, yai!_

_Ride on Shooting Star_

_kimi o sagashite kindanshojo chu_

_(Searching for you, and in withdrawal syndrome)_

_uso o tsuita_

_(I told a lie)_

_Ride on shooting star_

_kokoro no koe de sandanju no yo ni_

_(With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun)_

_utai tsutzuketa_

_(I kept on singing)_

**The music ends, and they all bow out as the scene slowly fades to black.**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one is coming, and I hope to post it soon. **

**In reference to Haruko calling Ichigo strawberry, it's because strawberry in Japanese is Ichigo.**

**A shinigami is a death god for those of you who don't know. They mainly appear in _Bleach_, and play a major role in this story. You will find out what it is later.**

**I put in Haruko's background right now because I felt that it was a good time to introduce her fully, since she will make several other appearances.**

**The part with Roxas talking with Axel is inspired by one scene that will be in the final mix version of Kingdom Hearts 2. It was a small scene that was added in final mix, and although the dialogue or situation is not the exact same as that particular scene, it did happen on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.**

**If you haven't figured it out, a vespa is like a small motorcycle, and in _Fooly Cooly_, Haruko uses it to get around.**

**The T.V thing mentioned in the beginning will have a major role much later on in the story. Basically, it means that if you were watching what was going on the screens, you would see the events unfolding in this story. It was also a good excuse for me to put in these songs in the fic. I'll start putting them up in both the beginning and in the end of each chapter. I hope you like the idea.**

**Well, that all. I hope you liked this chapter, took me a long time to get it finished. I am going to start typing the next chapter. So for now, see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny Islands

**I am very sorry about the very late delay in typing this chapter! Schoolwork has finally started to drown me, and on top of the fact that I now hardly find enough time to type this story is a major issue. Another reason I haven't been typing is because I am currently watching all kinds of anime like _Bleach _which is turning really good right now. Also, I've been trying to get new ideas of worlds that are going to be in this fic, and a lot of ideas along with plot twists that I have in store for this story will defiantly leave you on edge!**

**I have noticed that I have only gotten three reviews in all for my story, and that makes feel depressed. C'mon, guys! Please review! If you want to flame, that is fine, it just means that you took the time to at least look at my story so far.(Besides, I will put those flames to good use or simply ignore them if they turn way to hateful) So please, please, review! Reviews make me happy, and I want to know what you think of the story so far, it will get better, that I promise you.**

**By the way, the Fooly Cooly song is going to remain until a little after the next few chapters in my story. I'm still trying to decide a good beginning song, although I have a couple in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or their characters. I also do not own any animes or their characters that are in this fic. I do not own any of the songs that may be in this fanfic. I do not own _Simple and Clean_ by Utada Hikaru or _Ride on shooting_ _star_ by _The pillows_, those strictly belong to their original creators and are not owned by me at all, they are being used without permission for this fic. The only things I do own are my OCs and the plot for this story. On with the story!**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to Destiny Islands!**

The soft crash of the waves and the feel of the cold ocean mist was the only thing that the trio-Sora, Riku, and Kairi- felt as they unlatched their small boats from a small dock that they would normally use to get to the smaller island. As the sunrise shown on their figures working fast to free their boats, Sora heard a sound coming from the sky. He paused to listen to it.

At first, it sounded like a soft rumbling, but was gradually gaining sound. He looked up in the sky and was shocked by what he saw.

"Riku, Kairi, guys, look up!" Sora said. Riku and Kairi looked at him in surprised, and looked to where he was pointing in the sky. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened at what they saw.

Three meteors were falling out of the sky at a very fast rate, and what was worse was that they were headed straight towards the children's island.

As the meteors got closer to the island, the three friends, who had been momentarily stunned, realized what was going to happen. "Hit the deck!" Riku said, and all three of them fell on the ground to escape the resulting impact. A huge flash of light appeared from the island and they waited for the shockwave from the impact.

So they waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened.

Sora finally opened his eyes and looked up to see if the meteor had hit the island at all. Miraculously, the island was intact, and there was no sign that anything happened at all. "Uh, guys? I don't think anything happened…" Sora said. Both of his friends lifted their heads up and realized that he was right. There was no sign of any impact of any kind.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Hey, Riku?" "What?"Riku responded to Sora's question.

"Uh, couldn't you have said something other than hit the deck?" Riku's face faulted at Sora's stupid question. Kairi only sweat dropped. She was used to Sora's naive ness and knew that he was probably only joking with that comment.

"C'mon, you two. Lets hurry up and get to the island!" "Right!" Both Riku and Sora said, and they continued to unlatch their boats, hoping to figure out what was going on that particular morning.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Roxas and Namine both got up from where they had fallen on the sand to brace for the impact. They weren't fast enough to dodge the meteor, so they had done the only thing they could think of, and hit the dirt.

The both of them stared in amazement to find that everything was still intact, and there was no crater or any thing to indicate that the crash had happened at all. They had seen the bright flash of light that had struck the island, but they heard no noise of them hitting the island whatsoever.

They were surprised to find out that now they weren't the only people on the island anymore. There were now three people lying on the beach unconscious where the meteors had struck. Both Namine and Roxas walked over to them to get a closer look at them. Roxas and Namine kneeled beside them and took a closer look at them.

The first girl had long black hair that reached to her waist. She was wearing blue jeans and a black top with nothing particular on it. She had a quiver full of arrows on and she had the bow to go with it on her back as well.

The second girls also had long hair, but it was a fiery red. She also wore jeans, but she wore an orange-red top on. She had, strapped to her back, a much bigger version of the dream staff, which was almost as tall as her and it had the same blue Mickey shaped end.

The final person was a boy who was in the middle of them. He had slightly darker skin than them, the same color as Wakka's, almost. He had jet black hair and he had a strange cross shaped mark near his temple on his forehead. He wore a black sweater with a hood on it, and underneath it was a black shirt with a red spiral in the middle. He also wore blue jeans. Strapped to his back was a sheath that held a Japanese style sword in it, a Katana.

As Roxas and Namine stared at these newcomers, several thoughts went through both the minds of Namine and Roxas.

"_How strange…could these be the guardians that the wizard talked about?" _Thought Namine.

"_They don't look like that much to me… yet are these are the guys the old man was talking about?" _Was the thought that went through the mind of Roxas.

Namine turned to the direction of the ocean, and saw something coming towards them.

"Roxas, look!" She pointed to where the objects were coming from. Roxas got up and looked in the direction of the objects coming towards them.

As they got closer, the both of them realized that they were boats, three to be exact. As they came closer, they saw who was on board.

"I-i-its Sora! And Kairi!" Roxas said. "And I think that's Riku with them too…" Namine said. They watched as they got closer and then finally land on the nearby wooden dock, which wasn't all that far from where they were.

"So what do we do?" Namine asked. "Do you think we should wait for them?" "I think that's for the best. I don't want them dying from shock for when they find us here…"

So both of the Nobodies simply sat next to the bodies and tried to look casual. Namine had a smile on her face, for she was eager to meet them. Roxas also had a small smile on his face, although he was still worried for Riku's reaction if he did see them. He knew that Sora and Kairi would be alright with them, but he wasn't so sure about Riku…

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had just finished tying their boats to the dock. They had already spotted the people from a distance, and they were all too eager to find out what was going on around here.

Sora was the first one to reach them, followed by Riku and Kairi. As Sora got closer, he could see the backs of both figures and they were oddly familiar. The girl was wearing a pure white dress and sandals, and her long blond hair fell to about her waist. The boy next to her wore an almost pale sort of vest, and he had spikey dirty-blonde hair that was oddly familiar.

"Nice to see you awake for once… Sora." The boy got up, and so did the girl and they turned around to reveal themselves as…

"Roxas! Namine!" Sora cried out in shock, amazement, and happiness at once. "What are you doing here? I mean, how did you get here?"

"Beats me, but I'm glad we're here anyway." Roxas replied.

"Namine! Roxas!" "Kairi!" Kairi ran up to them, happy to see that they were alive and well. As all four of them were rejoicing, Roxas stopped and looked to Riku. He was currently had a serious face, and he was looking at them with uncertainty and a frown.

Roxas smirked, and walked right up to him. Riku didn't flinch but continued to stare at Roxas with that same expression. Finally, Roxas smirked and said "Don't worry, we don't bite."

Riku wore a surprised expression before he gave a warm smile. He then gave a small chuckle. "Heh, well, at least there some thing about you that make you different than Sora. At least your a lot smarter than him, I assume"

"Hey!" Sora protested, and everyone else just laughed. Roxas face seemed as bit brighter at this comment, and he knew that Riku was okay with them.

"Hey, what about the meteors? What happened?" Sora asked. "Don't know. The weird thing is that when they hit, there was this big flash of light, but nothing happened. When we looked to where the meteors had hit, there was no damage at all. We thought for sure that we were going to be goners." Roxas replied.

"So then, who are they?" Riku asked, pointing at the here bodies that were still lying on the sand.

"I don't know, but they appeared right after the meteors struck the island. I think they might have been the meteors." Namine replied.

"What! But that's impossible!" Sora cried out. "Not really. After all, that's how you and Riku returned back here. Remember?" Kairi said.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Sora said after he thought for a minute.

"So, I guess it is possible that they might have come that way. Which means that the are obviously from another world." Riku concluded.

"I think that they may be the guardians that old man was talking about." Roxas said.

"Guardians? Old man? What are you talking about, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Roxas began, but stopped abruptly, and so did the rest of the group, at the sound of a noise coming from the bodies. They all turned in the direction of the bodies and saw that the boy of the group was starting to wake up.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Chris could not see anything in the realm of darkness that he was currently floating in. He felt nothing except emptiness in this real of nothingness. His thoughts clouded his mind even further. He began to wonder if any of what was happening was a dream.

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real, or not?"_

As he continues down through the darkness, a familiar tune begins.

**Chris begins to slowly descend even deeper into the darkness. As he does, the sung _Simple and Clean_ plays. A bright flash illuminates the darkness around him, and he opens his eyes to find himself on the beach on Destiny Islands. As he looks around his new surroundings, he notices two figures out near the ocean, standing. One of them is wearing an all white gi with gold armor plating on the shoulder, and two angelic wings that are pure white are protruding from his back. There is also sheath for a sword on his side. The other figure is wearing an all black gi with bits of red here and there that look like stains. He is wearing what looks like a huge sword covered in blood stained bandages on his back. He has a long black cape on as well.**

**Chris smiles and goes out to greet them, but notices that the water is receding quite fast back into the ocean. As he watches, he sees that the two figures are turning around to face him. The one with the white gi has a serene, almost calm looking face full of good. He has light skin and also has brilliant blond hair. The other figure has a cool and collected face with a cold expression on it, yet he shows no hostility at all. He has dark hair and pale looking skin. **

**They both reach out at the same time and Chris runs frantically at them as a huge wave starts to close in on them.**

_You're giving me_

_Too many things, lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

**The wave crashes over all three of them, and Chris tries to frantically reach out for the both of them, but gets pulled back by the current and eh fades back into the sea.**

_Don't get me wrong, I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

**Chris bursts out of the water and see's that it is nearly sundown. He hears something and looks to see his friends Kira and Will, but they are not alone. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine are also with them, shouting out to him and waving. Chris waves back and wades his way back to them on shore. As he approaches, they all greet him, and he sheepishly puts one of his arms back on his head in embarrassment. They all laugh, but they stop as soon as they see something approach from the sky. Chris notices this, and looks back as well.**

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

**As everybody watches, they see meteors raining down from the sky, but they also see two bodies falling from the sky as well. They turn out to be the two figures that Chris had encountered earlier, and they are falling rapidly towards him. Chris can only watch as they fall closer to him until they finally collide with him. As they do, he falls backwards and continues falling. He watches as his friends try to reach out and grab him, but he slips through. His last sight of them as he falls is Kira trying to desperately reach out, but to no avail. Chris simply lets himself fall and he feels the splash of cold water as he falls through the darkness of the water once again. **

**As he finally gets to his feet, he looks around and decides to take a step forward. As he does, many pure white pigeons erupt from the ground around him and fly away into the dark nothingness. As he continues to look around in awe, the picture on the stain glass mural becomes clear. It is a picture of him sitting down next to a huge sword, and behind him, their backs to him, are the two figures he had encountered. On the upper right corner are small pictures of his friends Kira, Will, and then Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine. On the upper left corner of the picture is the figure of a man with a dark cloak on, with his face not visible due to a hood over it, yet there are two blood red demonic eyes looking out from under the hood.**

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

As Chris continues to look around, a bright flash engulfs the area, and he starts to hear voices coming from somewhere. As he is blinded by the light, he slowly returns to consciousness, and leaves behind the world of dreams.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

"Hey! Are you okay?" Chris grumbled in response to the voice that had asked him. As he tried to get a feel of where he was, he realized that he was lying down on sand. He also felt the sun shining brightly on his face, yet he felt a slight cold wind as if it were dawn. For some reason, he felt a little sore, though he supposed this was from being sucked into a swirling vortex of darkness. Speaking of which…

"Ugh, where am I?" Chris asked out aloud to no one. "You're at the Destiny Islands. Can you remember how you got here?" Chris suddenly became very aware that people were around him, due to the voice he had heard. Struggling with all his might, he finally managed to open his eyes.

He found himself staring up at a bright sun that still hadn't risen fully in the sky, meaning that it was still morning. He managed to get up and look around. He saw that he was on some sort of beach, one that looked very familiar.

"Where am I again?" he said out loud. "You're on the Destiny Islands. Who are you?" Chris turned to where the voice was coming from- and got the biggest shock of his life.

Standing there was the one person he had never even dreamed of meeting, and yet there he was, standing there plain as day.

"Sora?" Chris said uncertainly. Then he noticed the other people that were right behind Sora. "Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine? Whoa, this has got to be some kind of dream."

To say that Sora was shocked was an understatement. Here was some guy who had apparently fallen out of the sky from who knows where and yet he knew each and every single one of their names, as if he had known them for a long time. Everybody elses reaction was just the same as Sora's, although Riku and Roxas were a bit more suspicious of him than the others were.

"Just who are you anyway and how do you know our names?" Riku demanded. "Uh, well that's kind of a long story." Chris said, rubbing his hand behind his head in embarrassment and he chuckled a bit as well.

Before the others could question him further, they all heard another groan and they turned towards the red haired girl. She was slowly starting to wake up as well. "Ugh, what happened?" She said, groaning and trying to sit up on her own. "Kira! Are you okay?" Chris asked. "Chris? Is that you?" "Of course. Who else could it be?" "Where are we? How did we wind up on a beach?" Kira asked, panicking slightly.

"Well, I don't know how we got here either, but…" before Chris could finish his sentence, Kira had turned towards the direction of where the others were and noticed who was there.

"Oh.My.God." She whispered. She then turned to Chris. "Are they who I think they are?" She whispered silently. Chris, in rigid fear, nodded, and prepared himself for the oncoming assault of yells and screams that were soon to follow.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY THEM!" She screamed rather loudly to the point that Chris nearly went deaf. The others jumped at least ten feet in the air at her response, and they were genuinely scared to death of this girl. "YOU'RE REALLY THEM! EVERYBODY FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!" Kira continued her rant, nearly causing everybody around her (except Will, who was still asleep) to go deaf.

Riku, however, had noticed what Kira had said, and he immediately grew suspicious of it. "Hey! How come you know about Kingdom Hearts? And how do you know all of our names?" Demanded Riku. Kira was surprised at his response, and she was immediately shut up. Riku took a step closer at them, his partially covered face in a scowl.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kira asked, a little intimidated at Riku's fierce tone. Although Riku was one of her favorite characters from Kingdom Hearts, the attitude he was giving them was starting to scare them.

As he advanced closer to them, they all heard yet another moan coming from the remaining girl. "Ugh, what happened? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" Will said groggily.

Riku stopped short right over Will's head, and he decided to reply. "No, you're not dead. Not yet, and I doubt your in heaven, though I guess this place is pretty close to it." Will opened her eyes to find herself looking directly into the face of her favorite character from Kingdom Hearts.

In a flash she was on her feet, and she was examining and poking Riku to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "Hey, what do you think you're doing…?" Riku began, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of Will's yell of delight. "OH, MY, GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU! RIKU-KUN! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THIS IS NOT HEAVEN?"

Right then and there, Will glomped Riku-hard. Riku was utterly taken by surprise by her actions, and now that the fact that this strange girl was hugging him in a sort of frenzy made Riku feel both threatened and a bit uncomfortable. It made him feel uncomfortable to the point that he did something that was so improbable, so impossible that it was amazing that he could even be capable of it.

He blushed.

At first, everyone was way too surprised and to deep into shock to even begin processing the situation at hand. Then, Kira started to giggle, then Chris stated to chuckle. Soon, the laughter was infectious and everyone there (except Riku, who was preoccupied at the moment, and Will, who was keeping him preoccupied) started to laugh.

Riku, after he realized why everyone was laughing (his mind had turned off when Will hugged him), immediately tried to get her off of himself, but to no avail. He also discovered that he was rapidly running out of breath and her grip of steel had no intention of loosening up. So, he decided to beg for help.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET HER OFF OF ME?" He cried out in desperation.

"Hmm, what did you say Riku-kun?" Will whispered, making Riku, if possible, more uncomfortable than before.

Kira and Chris finally managed to stop laughing. "Sure. We'll help you. Chris, c'mon" Chris nodded in agreement, and they both proceeded to pry Will right off of Riku.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please?" Will begged, as they managed to drag her away from her precious "Riku-kun". She looked right at both of them and gave them her infamous "puppy-dog" eyes that she and Kira had always used to get what they want from anybody (or money from poor Chris, for that matter.)

This time, however, it wasn't going to work on them. "Haven't you traumatized poor Riku enough?" Kira asked.

"That's the problem. I haven't traumatized him nearly enough." Will said with a mad glint in her eyes. Chris managed to grab her before she made another mad dash for Riku.

Riku was very scared of Will right now. "Get her away from me! She's insane!" he shouted, backing a good twenty feet away, while Will giggled like a madman.

Sora, seeing that they were not a threat, decided to speak."Well, I guess you guys are okay." "Speak for yourself! That crazy girl tried to kill me a few minutes ago!" Riku cried out, still clearly traumatized.

'Whoa, Riku, calm down." Sora said. "I can't believe you're that scared of a _girl._" Roxas teased, causing Riku to glare at him.

"I don't think he was that scared of her." Namine said. "No, I think that Riku actually _enjoyed_ that hug." Sora said, causing Riku to blush a very crimson color. "Ohh, look. Riku's blushing!" Kairi pointed out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ha, ha, Riku's got a _girlfriend._" "WHAT? N-no I don't! I barely know her, and any, she tried to kill me a few moments ago!" Riku said, blushing in both embarrassment and anger.

"C'mon, Riku. There's no denying it. You liked that, didn't you?" "Damn it, Sora!." Riku cried out in anger, causing Sora and the others to laugh as well. Riku decided to take out his frustration on the nearest person near him-which turned out to be Sora.

Riku grabbed Sora and held him under a headlock, and started to noggie him-hard, of course. All the while Sora was begging for mercy.

"Agh, Riku, let go! It was just a joke!" Sora managed to choke out. "Yeah? Well then take that joke back! I don't even like her!" Riku said "Yes, you do, Riku-kun!" Will cried out. "Shut up! This conversation doesn't include you!" Riku yelled out, causing Will to giggle again.

Sora finally freed himself from Riku's grip and managed to get to where Chris, Kira and Will were, along with everyone else. (With Riku keeping his distance from Will.)

"So, who are you guys?" Sora asked. "Oh, I'm Chris, this is Kira and the crazy girl is Will." Chris replied. Will stuck out her tongue at Chris when he said crazy girl.

"Nice to meet all of you. You already know our names right?" Sora asked. "Of course!" Chris, Kira and Will replied at once.

"Really? Then how do you know all of our names, and about Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked.

"Uh, well, it's kind of a long story…" Chris said. "Hey! Why don't we explain what's going on in the shack? I think it's getting way to hot right now." Kira said pointing at the shack near the beach they were standing in.

"It is getting kind of hot out here…" Namine said, clearly not used to this type of weather. (A/N: Namine may be Kairi's nobody, but she isn't the one outside of Kairi's body. Plus, she doesn't seem to be the type of person that goes outside much. Have you seen how pale her skin is?) The sun was already rising rapidly over the island and the temperature was getting warmer by the minute.

"Alright, I guess it's a good idea. It really is getting hot out here anyway." Roxas said, if only for Namine's sake. "Right, then lets go." Sora said, and the group headed towards the shack.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Once the entire group had settled themselves inside of the shack (with Riku still keeping his distance from Will, though not as wearily) then Chris, Kira, and Will set themselves to explaining everything they knew about Kingdom Hearts and how they knew about it. For nearly an hour and a half (yes, it took that long.) they explained everything they knew and the events that had happened at their school and how they got their powers and also about the enemies that they had encountered in their world.

When they were done, Sora and the rest of the gang were still trying to take in the information that had just been given to them, while Chris, Kira and Will were trying to take in the pain their throats were in from all that talking.

"So…" Riku said, being the first to talk after the long silence "The Heartless and the Nobodies still aren't gone? Heh, just our luck. I guess they'll never go away. They'll still remain no matter how many times we defeat them." Riku said in a rather somber and defeated voice.

"Ah, c'mon Riku, why the long face? We've faced worse than this, and besides, if we defeated them once, then we can do it again!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"That's right! This time, if we do it together, we can defenatly defeat them again!" Kairi said with enthusiasm.

"Though I wonder what this new enemy is. You said it called itself a… Hollow? I'xe never heard of it before." Namine said thoughtfully.

"I have." Roxas said, causing everyone to look at him. "I think I've heard Xemnas and some of the higher ups of the Organization talk about it once. I didn't hear much, though, but from what I could tell, they are pretty powerful, maybe even more so than the Heartless." Roxas saw the faces of everyone staring at him, and he immediately tried to change the mood. "B-but, I don't think their going to be much of a problem. I mean, like Sora said, we've faced worse, right?" Roxas said rather nervously, looking at bit embarrassed and waving his hands in front of him.

Sora smiled and replied "Yeah, of course!"

Riku was he only one of the group who still wasn't enthusiastic as the rest. "How can you all be so calm? What chance do we have now that our Keyblades are gone? We can't even summon them anymore!" Riku practically shouted out.

"Ah, c'mon Riku-kun, you should lighten up a little!" Will said, as she scooted from wherever she was sitting and tried to sit next to him. Chris and Kira were able to move in her way so that she could not get closer.

"Yeah? Well, your not helping, you crazy girl! Damn it, keep her away!" Riku said in a full panic, backing away from them.

Will only pouted, while the others laughed. "Wow, Riku, your really scared of her, aren't you?" Kira said. "What do you think? That girls crazy, and a complete freak! Why does she keep trying to hug me all the time? She nearly killed me the first time! Just keep her away!" Riku said angrily.

This comment was like a dagger in Wills heart, and its aim was true and it pierced right through it. She suddenly realized her actions and put her head down in sadness. "Are you okay, Will?" Kira asked softly.

"Yeah, just great." Will said in a less than happy tone. Her head was down so that nobody could see her face, but they noticed that the ground above her face was slowly starting to dampen, and they could all plainly see the tears falling from her face.

"Will…" Kira whispered, trying to comfort her friend. Everyone looked worriedly at Will, feeling pity for her. Even Riku did, realizing his actions. Inside, he felt truly rotten about what he said to Will. So when everyone looked at him with the "why-did-you-have-to-say-that-to-her-you-jerk" look, he could only look away from them and hang his head in shame. In barely a whisper, he said "I'm sorry."

Chris, realizing how desperate the situation, quickly tried to divert the situation from its current status. "Uh, so, where were we? Oh, yeah, the Hollow was no problem, I beat it easy, although my sword was much bigger than the one I have now." Chris took the sheath along with the sword inside of it off of his back so that everyone could see it.

The sheath was a sort of silver color, made of some sort of tough yet smooth materiel. It the same trinity symbol that was currently on Chris's hand, with the Heartless, Nobody, and the symbol the Hollow had in the middle of its chest surrounding the Kingdom Hearts symbol in a trinity sort of fashion.

"Huh, that's the same symbol that's on our palms." Chris said. "Oh, you mean the one that you talked about that appeared on your hands before you got here?" Namine asked. "Yeah, this is the same one. Here, I'll show you." Chris showed everyone the symbol on his palm, and so did Kira and (reluctantly) Will did as well.

"Wow, so it is true. I wonder what they represent?" Kairi asked. "Who knows?" Kira replied. "But, no matter what, they just won't come off. It's like we're branded or something."

Chris nodded in agreement, and decided to take out his sword in that moment. As he took it out to its full length, everyone marveled at the unusual sword he had.

It was a Japanese type sword, a katana, with unusual designs in it. Near the tip of the blade, there was a fairly large hole in it that was in the shape of the king's symbol (Mickey Mouse's symbol) within the blade itself. There also appeared to be two large chunks of the sword taken out of it, one on the cutting part of the blade that was near where the hilt was, while the other hole was on the opposite side of the cutting edge and more near the top. The hilt was also in the shape of the King's symbol, and where the handle ended at the bottom, there was a clear diamond that was completely clear and see through.

"What a strange sword…" whispered Chris to himself, as he tried to swing it around.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing! It's not a toy!" Sora shouted out to Chris.

"Oh, sorry. Its just that I've never seen my sword in this form before, and I wanted to try it out." Chris said, chuckling nervously and putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well next time take it outside." Roxas said, while the others nodded in agreement with him.

"Sure. Hey, I wonder if it's a match for your Keyblades. Oh, that's right, you lost the ability to…summon…them." Chris finally let the words that were spoken minutes ago sink into his mind, and so did Kira and Will.

"WHAT! YOU LOST THE ABILITY TO SUMMON THE KEYBLADES!" All three of them shouted at once. It was so loud that all of the seagulls on the island flew away from where the island as fast as they could, driven by their fear of the fury of whatever creature had shouted so loudly.

"Yeah, that's what we told you, right?" Riku said in an annoyed tone, his hands still over his ears. Everyone else, not counting the ones that yelled, had their ears also covered their ears from the blast of yells.

"B-but how could you lose the ability to wield the Keybaldes?" Chris asked, still recovering from the apparent shock of what he was told.

"I told you, we have no idea how. How come it took you that long for you to relize what we had said?" Riku asked, in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, I have the attention span of a rodent." Chris said, smiling and laughing sheepishly. "Obviously." Riku replied.

"Your one to talk." Will said in a rather bitter tone, causing the tension in the room to rise up a bit. She still hadn't recovered from Riku's comments of her. Riku, hearing her response, immediately looked guilty again and was silent again just as quickly.

"That's impossible. How could you just lose the ability to wield the Keybaldes? Wait, if you lost the ability to wield the Keyblades, then, does that mean that…" Roxas decided to test whatever theory he had, and he rose out his hand as if to summon his own Keyblade.

Nothing happened, confirming Roxas's worst fear. "So, it's not only you guys, but me as well. This is bad."

"When did all of this start anyway?" Kira asked. "It started several months ago, when we received that letter from the King. He explained how some strange old man with a white cloak and hood appeared at Disney Castle. The wizard was explaining to the King something about the Keyblade Wars. He said that by sealing Kingdom Hearts a second time, we unleashed some sort of evil spirit upon the world." Sora replied.

"He also mentioned something called the lost two, and that its container had to be found by the end of the three months he gave the king the message." Kairi said.

"So, wait, how long has it been since he wrote that letter?" Will asked, even though she could barely say the words out loud.

"Three months." Surprisingly, it was Riku who replied. Will only glanced at him when he replied, but turned away after several seconds.

"Already?! Man, this is bad. You haven't even found the container of this lost two yet." Chris exclaimed. The others only looked down in dismay. Suddenly, Chris changed his expression from surprised to extreme worry.

Everyone noticed this. "Hey, is something wrong?" Namine asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard something. Hey, there's something that's bugging me. Remember I told you all about that old man in the white wizard robe and cloak? I'm wondering if the person that Mickey mentioned in his letter is…" "The same guy." Sora finished for him.

"Wait! If the person that you met and the old man in the King's letter are the same person, is it possible that he is the one that is responsible for bringing us back to life?" Roxas implied.

Everyone looked at Roxas. "Bought you back to life? You mean you knew who did?" Kairi asked. "Not really. It's really weird. The last thing I remember was talking with Sora in his mind about…some…things." Roxas said the last part slowly, causing a dark shadow to pass over Sora for a brief minute.

Kairi saw the sad look on Sora's face. "What's wrong Sora?" She asked with worry in her voice. "Wha? Oh, nothing. It's okay Kairi, really, its nothing." He chuckled nervously, but Sora was not fooling anyone. However, it seemed to pain him a lot, whatever was bothering him, so they decided to let it be.

"So, you were saying?" Chris asked.

"Well, when Sora and I were talking in his mind, I felt this weird tugging sensation, and I felt a lot of pain to the point that I was screaming, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up here on the beach with Namine. There was also this old man, and he sounds like the same one you described from your world and the one from the Kings letter. He didn't tell us his name, only to refer to him as the white wizard. He told us that we were rescued by an associate of his who rescued us from a laboratory owned by some guy named Loki. The worst part of it was that this guy was planning on bringing back the entire organization along with Maleficent and a bunch of other bad guys for his own purposes. But the worst part was that apparently this guy has been active for the last three months, and he's already destroyed a bunch of worlds."

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Namine shouted. "No, it can't be. No, no, NO!" Sora said angrily. "Damn it, just when we restored peace…" Kairi said. "Peace? What peace? I told you before; we're never going to defeat them. It's hopeless…" Riku said rather gloomily, even though his voice quivered with every word. "No, I thought we got rid of the darkness for sure. But now… ARRRGH!" Sora shouted angrily, kicking up sand in a fit of rage inside the shack. The situation seemed utterly hopeless. The tension in the room was starting to build.

"ENOUGH! STOP IT!" Shouted Chris, causing the room to be deathly silent.

"Look, we can't just lose our heads here. We have to calm down. This is probably exactly what the enemy wants. If we get angry now, there's no way we can defeat whoever this Loki is." Chris said.

"Chris…" Kira whispered. Wilkl also stood up next to Chris.

"The baka's right. If we lose our heads now, theres no way we can defeat this new enemy, whoever they are." Will said.

"Hey, since when did you start calling me an idiot again…" Whispered Chris dangerously. It had been a while since Will had called him that.

"Oh, shut up. I was joking. Besides, you know it's true." She replied.

"Why, you…." Chris began, but was interrupted as Kira stood up next to them.

"I agree with Chris and Will. Besides, I don't think Roxas finished telling us the whole story yet, have you?" Kira asked.

"No, there's a lot more, and I think it's a good idea that you all sit down first, it may be a bit of a shocker." Roxas said. Everyone sat down, deciding that if Roxas had more bad news to say, then this might be a good idea anyway.

Roxas inhaled and exhaled deeply before going on with his story. "So, as I was saying, apparently this guy was well known in history. Even Xemnas mentioned his name once or twice. From what the wizard said, this guy is Xeonharts lost soul that was sealed up in hell so that his power could be sealed up somewhat. He was awakened when Sora first got the Keyblade, and then released when you all sealed Kingdom Hearts a second time. He seems to have also regained some old servants of his called the Chasers. The wizard told me that they were really powerful beings that can't be killed are almost invincible. But the most disturbing and most dangerous part about them is that they are capable of bringing chaos to worlds because of what they wield. It seems that these guys are Keyblade masters as well, and that's what makes them lethal."

When Roxas said that last part, there was about a five second pause of calm before the explosion of voices came. "WHAT!?" "You can't be serious! These guys have Keyblades?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded, and before there could be further outbursts, Namine spoke up. "That's not all he told us. He also told us that the Chasers also hunted Keyblades, and they apparently desire both the Keychain of a Keyblade and the Keyblade itself. He also told us that there was another being that had joined them named Diablo, and that he was far more powerful than either Loki or the Chasers. The wizard said that they didn't know who or what he is. Before he left though, he asked us to join you on this journey. He told us that we had to find a way off of this island for our journey to begin, and that once we did, he would help us top get off of this world."

Everyone took what seemed like hours (it was only a couple of minutes) to take all of this new information in. This information was simply too much for them to take in. It was incredible that in so little time, so much had happened. It took only three months for whoever these people were to destroy so many worlds when it took only one year for the organization to cause so much havoc during Sora's absence.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to leave the island again?" Riku asked, breaking the long silence. "He didn't say." Roxas replied, and the silence ruled over again. Chris was annoyed by this. _"Geez, these guys are really depressing. Although I don't blame them, since all this stuff Roxas told us is pretty depressing to think about. Just how the hell are we going to get off this island? How troublesome."_ Kira and Will were also thinking along the same sides as Chris.

While they were pondering all of these thoughts, voices suddenly cut across the deafening silence of their worry. "Hey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, where are you?" Came the voice of a boy. "Hey, where are you guys? You better not be playing some kind of game with us, ya?" Another voice sounded across the beach, this one having a very heavy accent to it. "Guys? Are you even here? Kairi, Sora, Riku?" Yet another voice rang across the beach, this time the voice of a girl.

"Who's that calling you guys?" Namine asked the others. "Don't know, but they sound familiar." Chris commented.

"Hey, I know who that is! Its Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie! They must have followed us here!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I wonder what they're doing here. How could they have known we were here?" Sora asked.

"They probably saw us when we were leaving for the island here." Riku concluded.

"Yeah, so they decided to come after you guys about two hours after you left?" Roxas asked.

"That's probably what they did. Hey, let's go meet them. We can introduce you guys!" Kairi said, as she got up.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Sora exclaimed, as he and the others got up. Only Riku took the longest to get up, all the while smirking to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" Will asked Riku, even though her tone was had not changed much. (She was still angry at him.)

"It's just that Sora's never going to change." Riku said. Looking at Will's confused face, he quickly decided to explain why. "Here, we have been told that some great evil, one that's much greater than the Heartless or the Organization has already started to wreak havoc on the universe, and yet Sora can still remain his own cheerful self. Heh, I really envy that guy sometimes. He can remain cheerful in any situation, no mater what it is, and yet he can be still be the idiot he usually is. Because all he has to do…" Riku walked out the door of the shack, and looked back at Will, who was the only one left inside. "… is follow his heart." He finished, and walked out to join the others.

Will remained behind for a few seconds, pondering Riku's words, somehow feeling empty, yet strangely relieved. "Follow your heart." She whispered to herself. She managed to smile a small smile as she walked out the door to where her friends were waiting.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were still looking for Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the beach. Tidus, who was the nearest to the shack, and saw his friends come out of it. "Selphie, Wakka, over here!" He exclaimed. Wakka and SAelphie rushed over to where Tidus was and Saw all of the people gathered there. "Sora! Riku! Kairi! We've been looking all over for you!" Selphie exclaimed. "How come?" Kiri asked.

"Well, we saw your boats here when we got here." Selphie said. "We figured that you were here, so we went looking for you and called out for you guys." Tidus said, receiving an "Ohh" expression from Kairi.

"Hey, who are these guys? They're not for around here, mon." Wakka said, pointing to the others.

"Oh, them? They're just good friends of ours who came to visit us. They just arrived here, and we had the chance to meet them here. This is Roxas, Namine, Chris, Kira and Will." Sora said, pointing to each individual as he said their names.

"Really? You mean their not form around here? Well, if that's the case, then welcome to the Destiny Islands! My name's Selphie!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. My name's Tidus." Tidus said.

"Same here, mon, nice to meet you. Name's Wakka." Wakka said, slapping across Roxas's shoulder cheerfully, causing him to buckle slightly from the blow.

"Yeah, nice to meet all of you too." Roxas said, barely recovering from the slap across the shoulder Wakka gave him.

"_I think things are going to get a little interesting around here. At least it didn't start out boring today." _Riku thought as he watched the happy scene unfold before him.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

Song: _Ride on shooting star_

By:**_ The pillows_**

**The guitar music starts playing as an image starts to slowly appear on the screen. It shows Haruko, Kairi, Kira, Will and Namine all riding yellow vespas as the music starts. They all have guitars strapped to their backs. The scenery shows the beautiful island of Destiny islands, and they pass through the countryside of it. **

_ORANGE no SLIDE_

_(Orange slide)_

_utusu sora_

_(the sky that it reflects)_

_SPONGE no PRIDE _

_(Sponge pride)_

_burasakete_

_(being dangled)_

_SPIDER!_

**Now changes to show Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Chris playing their instruments. Riku on the guitar, Sora on the drums, Chris with both a guitar and a mike, and Roxas with both a guitar and a mike as well. It shows them playing as a band, and they are performing on the island where they used to play in. Roxas and Chris are the ones singing. (Or lip synching, at least.) There is a screaming crowd below the stage they are playing in.**

_kike totta sono yokan wa _

_(The apprehension that was caught alive)_

_kakusanakuta tte ii n da_

_(It's okay even if I don't hide it)_

_iro no tsuita yume mitai na_

_(I want to have colored dreams)_

_iyai, yai, yai,!_

_Ride on shooting star_

_kokoro no koe de sandanju no yo ni_

_(With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun)_

_utai tsutzuketa_

_(I kept on singing) _

**During this portion, it shows the girls somehow riding their vespas across the water that separates the main island for the one where Sora and the others are playing at. They are in a rush.**

_GRUNGE no HAMSTER_

_(Grunge Hamster)_

_otona bite_

_(be grown up)_

_REVENGE no LOBSTER_

_(Lobster of Revenge)_

_hiki tsurete_

_(bring it along)_

_SNIPER!_

**As soon as it says sniper, the girls arrive on stage on their vespas. They jump off the, and join the band in playing with their own guitars. The all start playing as the sun goes down. The crowd gets even more excited. It continues like this until the song finishes.**

_fuchi totta sono sekai ni_

_(I'll say, "What can you see)_

_nani ga mieru tte iu n da_

_(In that fringed world?")_

_nerau mae ni sawaritai na_

_(I want to touch it before I aim for it)_

_Iyai, yai, yai!_

_Ride on Shooting Star_

_kimi o sagashite kindanshojo chu_

_(Searching for you, and in withdrawal syndrome)_

_uso o tsuita_

_(I told a lie)_

_Ride on shooting star_

_kokoro no koe de sandanju no yo ni_

_(With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun)_

_utai tsutzuketa_

_(I kept on singing)_

**The music ends, and they all bow out as the scene slowly fades to black.**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**FINALLY! I AM DONE TYPING THIS CHAPTER; IT HAS TAKEN ME SO FRIGGIN LONG TO TYPE IT! Sorry, had to vent out my frustration.**

**Once again, I am sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I haven't been able to find time to type, but now things are starting to stabilize in my life, so that's cool, which means I will be able to post more chapters faster. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's shorter than the last one, I just a large case of writers block as well as Schoolwork to think about. **

**Well that's it for this chapter. Here's a preview of the next one.**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-IY-OP-NGE**

**Tidus: Hey there! The best Blitzball player in the world's here to do the preview for the next chapter!**

**Wakka: Hey, who said you were the best Blitzball player here? Everyone knows it's me, ya? I'm the best Blitizball player ever! Wakka, captain of the Destiny Island Aurochs!**

**Tidus: What! No way! Just cause you're the captain of our team doesn't mean you're the best! I am.**

**Wakka: No, I am!**

**Tidus: I am!**

**Riku: What the hell are you two arguing about now? This is a preview, there's no time to argue!**

**Tidus: Geez, you don't have to be so uptight, Riku.**

**Riku: Whatever. Just do it already.**

**Tidus: Okay. Next time, there's a great big blitzball match between the greatest- err, I meant, the two greatest blitzball players ever against Sora and his friends. **

**Wakka:Hey, wait a minute, mon, how come everyone's being so cold to Riku and Sora on the main island? And can Riku ever apologize to Will about what he said to her?**

**Everyone: All this and more next time on Kingdom Hearts 3: Guardian of the key chronicles!**

**Tidus: I still think I'm the best Blitzball player ever.**

**Wakka: C'mon, everyone knows I'm the best.**

**Tidus: No Way! I am!**

**Wakka: No, I am!**

**Tidus: No, I'm the best!**

**Wakka: No I'm the best!**

**Tidus: I am!**

**Wakka: I am!**

**Tidus: I am!**

**Riku: WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY, DAMN IT? THE PREVIEWS ALREADY DONE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Riku

**FINALLY! I finally got the chance to be able to write after so many delays, so sorry to keep you all waiting! As for what the delays are, well, there is a long list of them, so I'll only list a few. For starters, my mom removed the computer from my room to the kitchen (bummer for me) because I was, apparently, no studying hard enough and writing on the computer along with reading fan fictions on the internet all day long and that was a waste of time, and ya da ya da ya da. Too make matters worse, my family also agrees with her, so I might as well be on computer lockdown over here. Because she removed the computer, I have been denied my beautiful internet access and I have only recently begun writing again. So, now I am back online. I also haven't been able to write and read because I have been studying long and hard for my school finals, which is turning into a complete drag, and hopefully my hard work will have paid off. In the meantime, here is another chapter of my story for you all to enjoy. Please review!**

**On a side note, I want to add that I finally found myself a beta writer, my friend dragondancer123. Hopefully, she will be able to correct all the mistakes I make both in spelling and in grammar. I make a lot of those…**

**Also, I'm also currently writing another fan fiction that will be coming soon. It will be called Legacy of the Kyuubi and it will more than likely be posted soon, so be sure to look out for it! It is one of several prequels to Kingdom Hearts: Guardian of the Key Chronicles. **

**Another thing that I finally managed to add in was an opening theme song for this fic, so it feels more like a T.V. series, since that was originally what I had intended to do. Why? Because, I haven't read any other stories that are like this, and so I decided to do it in this style, since I think it's unique. I hope you like the story more in this sort of format. If you don't, you can always skip what it says and continue on to the real story. Anyway, the themes used here are ROCKS, by the band _Hound Dog _and the final theme is Ride on Shooting star by the band _The Pillows._ I do not own either of these songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Final Fantasy. I do not own any anime's that may appear in this story, only their original creators own them and I do not own anything Disney mentioned in here. I also do not own any songs that may appear in here; those only belong to their owners. The only things that I do own are my OCs and the plotline for this story.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Singing/flashbacks_

**Other**

(Author or side notes)

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

**Song: ROCKS**

**By**_: Hound Dog_

**(1) As the song starts, the sun starts to rise in the distance. As it gets higher into the sky, the silhouettes of several people are seen. As the sun gets even higher, the distinct shapes of 8 people, 4 guys and 4 girls, are seen. In order from left to right, they are; Namine, Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Chris, Kira, and Will. They are standing on a cliff somewhere on an island, overlooking the vast blue ocean. Seagulls are flying all around them, and as they continue staring at the ocean, the camera suddenly pans over to their face. They all have determined looks in their eyes and as the song begins, Sora is the one to say "Come on!" Then it changes to the title of the story.**

_(1)Come On!_

**(2) The title breaks away because Sora slices it with his Keyblade as he is jumping in the air (like Naruto does in the opening with his Kunai.) He lands perfectly on the ground with his trademark smile on his face, his Keyblade slung over his shoulder. He then turns around. Not too far from him on the beach are Riku and Kairi. Riku is smiling at him coolly and Kairi also turns from looking at the ocean to look at him as well. They both turn around to the presence of newcomers, who are Roxas, Namine, Chris, Kira and Will. They are walking up the beach, towards where Sora is, waving as they go. The camera goes back to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Sora and Kairi wave back enthusiastically and Riku only raises his palm, but still has his smile. The rest of the group finally catch up and begin to talk to each other.**

_(2)_

_Owareru youni_

_(As if you are being chased)_

_Isoi de iru_

_(You are in a hurry)_

_Kawai te mune ga kari tateru no sa_

_(This dry heart is screaming)_

**(3) Then it shows different scenes. The first shows Riku leaning next to a palm tree near the beach underneath its shade, and he looks asleep because his eyes are closed, and his arms are crossed against his chest. His head is also down. The next scene shows Kairi and Namine sitting underneath some palm trees near the waterfall on the small island. They are sitting back to back, both of them looking up towards the sky. It then shows Roxas standing on top of a palm tree near the top entrance of the shack, as he silently watches the ocean. It then shows Chris, Kira, and Will sitting on the beach, watching the ocean. Chris is lying down on the ground; his eyes are closed, looking asleep, with his hands behind his head. Kira and Will are simply watching the ocean, although Will's eyes are closed and Kira is the only one with her eyes open. It then finally shows Sora sleeping on the Paupu tree on the small island. He is slowly slipping off the tree and finally falls off. Suddenly, everyone either wakes up or is alert. It goes in the order of when they appeared. It finally shows when Sora hits the ground. He lands on his back and his head, and he rubs it in pain.**

_(3) _

_Dare no koto de naku_

_(It's no one's business)_

_Dare no sei de naku_

_(Its no ones fault)_

_Ore tachi no ima wo_

_(Our now)_

**(4) The scene is now changes to a major battle on the island. The sequence passes by very quickly. It shows Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Chris, Kira, and Will fighting off against some Heartless and Nobodies. First it shows Riku charging against a soldier Heartless and he slices it with one stroke with his Keyblade. Next it shows Namine and Kairi working together, both of them wielding Keyblades, Namine has a Keyblade with Flowers on it and Kairi has a pure silver version of the Kingdom Key. Kairi manages to slice down several Neo-shadows that have jumped into the air to attack her while Namine takes down some Dusks that are trying to strike her. Namine slices through all the dusks before they have a chance of striking her. It shows Will shooting down any air born Heartless with her bow while Kira is waving her staff around, effectively killing many Neo-shadow Heartless at once. **

**It then switches to Chris who is using a huge version of his sword and taking down some of the larger Heatless such as the Large Bodies. At one point, he jumps into the air and brings his sword down on a Large Body. It then shows Roxas slashing his Keyblades at some Samurai Nobodies, exchanging blows with them. One of them slashes at him and he ducks from the blow, and then jumps up in the air. While he is momentarily upside-down, he slashes two at once from the air. It then shows Sora, who is slicing and dicing with his Keyblade, which is spinning rapidly in his hand. He then jumps into the air, and with his foot roundhouse, kicks one of the Large Bodies down with his foot and he brings his Keyblade down upon it, effectively killing it. Then Riku appears again and fires several dark Fire balls towards the camera. **

**Then it shows that all the fire balls hit a tree trunk, which is being lifted by a Large body Heartless. The now flaming tree trunk is thrown, and the group barely manages to dodge it. Riku, Roxas, Chris and Sora then attack it simultaneously. First Riku slashes at its arms with his Keyblade, next Roxas slashes at its arms as well, Chris manages to hit hard enough in the stomach to cause some darkness to flow out, and finally Sora does the finishing blow by jumping up in the air and bringing his Keyblade down upon it, destroying it completely. However, there appears to be some random river behind the Heartless and both it and Sora fall into the river, creating a huge splash.**

_(4) _

_Itami hodoki, kokoro hodoki, kage o hodoki_

_(Untie the pain, untie the heart, and untie the shadow)_

_Iki o tsunette, hashiri nukero, yami o saite_

_(Hold the breath, run through the darkness)_

**(5) It shows Sora groggily getting out of the water, his entire body soaked and his hair a bigger mess than usual. As he looks up, he sees in surprise all of his friends smiling at him, each one of them with their weapons in hand. Then Riku, who is the nearest near him, offers his hand to Sora. Sora does his trademark smile and both he and Riku punch each others fist. It then goes back so you can only see them against the sun. In the final scene, they are all walking away towards the sun; all eight of them, as the image slowly fade away.**

_(5)_

_Kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo_

_(Feeling grief and dreaming)_

_Owari wa shinai on the way_

_(Will never end on the way)_

_I wanna ROCKS mune Ni ROCKS_

_(I wanna ROCKS in the heart of ROCKS)_

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA -OP-NGE**

**Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 5**

**Riku**

"So, do you guys know how to play Blitzball?" Wakka asked the group.

"Uh, I know how to play it; I've just never played it before." Chris said. "Same here." Roxas said.

"Great, then we can teach you! We came here to train by ourselves, since our team is taking a break from the last match we had yesterday. We thought that Sora and Riku might want to play against us, but if you guys join, I think we can have an actual game." Tidus said.

"Sounds cool." Roxas said.

"Yeah, so who else is playing?" Wakka asked. "Not me, what about you guys?" Kairi asked the other girls who all agreed with Kairi and decided not to play.

"So, where do we play?" Chris asked.

"We have an arena set up out near the reef quite a distance from here. It's our training area during the off-season." Wakka pointed towards the ocean.

"Whoa, you have an arena all the way out there? Cool!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Let's go get the equipment, it's in the shack. C'mon." Tidus said to the others, and all the guys made a dash for the shack so that they could start their game.

"It's no fair; those guys are always wrapped up in their ball game." Selphie complained.

"Well, we can go look at them later. What can we do now?" Kira asked.

"I want to know more about where you guys came from. Let's go over to the shade over there; I think it's getting way too hot here." All the girls agreed and started to make their way across the beach towards where the palm trees were. However, for some reason, Namine stopped and turned around to the spot where she and Roxas had woken up before. She saw something that quickly got her attention and she made her way back to see what it was.

On the spot where she had woken up was a sketchbook. The most peculiar thing about it was the strange symbol on the front of it. It had the Heartless Symbol, The Nobody Symbol, and a Crown symbol all connected like a trinity mark, and all three surrounded the heart symbol for Kingdom Hearts. _"The same symbol that was on their palms..." _She thought. Then she noticed that there was already one single colored pencil inside of it. Everything was lying right there, as if it had been placed there deliberately.

"Hey Namine! Are you coming? What's wrong?" Kairi yelled from a distance. Namine was awoken from her thoughts and she immediately replied." It's nothing!" She yelled back "I'll be right there!" Kairi was satisfied by this answer and she ran back to the others. Namine erased any doubt in her mind about the sketchbook and she picked it up and went to join the other girls.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA -OP-NGE**

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding when you said it was a bit of a distance from the island." Chris exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, but this place is still pretty cool." Tidus said.

After they had taken the Blitzball equipment from the shack, the group had made its way to the arena that had been set up by Tidus and Wakka near the reef. Although it was kind of awkward for both Chris and Roxas to be swimming in their own clothes, (mostly Chris) they had gotten used to it. The reef was a fair distance away from the island, but they were still able to see it.

The arena they had set up was big, about twice as long as a football field. (Is that how long a Blitzball arena is?) They had set it up in a bare area of the reef that had no coral. They had also set up a net around it to protect it from whatever may be lurking in the reef. There were two goal posts already set up as well. The arena was deep enough for them to play in and thus, this area was virtually perfect for a Blitzball arena.

After the group managed to get over the netting, they finally made their way to the middle of the arena. "Uh, I have a question." Chris said, looking nervously around him.

"What?" Wakka asked.

"Aren't there any sharks around here?"

"Yeah, but that's the reason why we set up the net." Wakka replied cheerfully, as if the issue did not bother him at all.

"Oh." Replied Chris, still looking around nervously. (You would be scared too if you were out in the middle of a reef that was probably shark infested.)

All the guys then dove underwater-except for Chris and Roxas.

Tidus and Sora, seeing what was happening, decided to leave the task of setting up the game to Riku and Wakka and went up to find out what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" Sora said as he came to the surface.

"Yeah, um not to be whiny or anything, but HOW are we supposed to breath underwater?" Chris said, saying the how part with much emphasizes.

"Oh, that's easy; you just have to hold it long enough. Wakka, Sora, Riku and I can already do that." Tidus said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, that's so easy." Chris said in a rather sarcastic tone. "Don't worry, since you two are beginners, we'll take more breaks than usual for you guys to catch your breath." Tidus said with a grin on his face.

Riku suddenly popped out of the clear blue water. "Hey, what's taking you guys so long? The game is probably going to finish by next year at the rate your going." Riku said. "Okay, okay we're coming!" Sora exclaimed and dove in after Riku.

Chris still felt a bit nervous but decided not to show it. "So, you ready to do this?" Chris asked Roxas.

"I'm kind of nervous, since I've never played this sport before. I've only been able to watch it from within Sora. But I think we can still beat them, so let's go! Roxas exclaimed and dove in after the rest of the guys. Chris looked around one more time before he gulped in a large amount of air and dove into the sea.

Beforehand, all of them had decided to make the teams. Riku, Wakka, and Tidus would be on one team. And Sora, Roxas and Chris would be on the other team. Chris had said that teams were slightly unfair, since all of the good Blitzball players were on Riku's team. However, after a few taunts and being asked if they wanted to switch team members around, Chris had finally gave in due to his stubbornness and declared that they would beat their team to the next millennium.

"_Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, I'm really regretting it now…" _Chris thought in his mind as he dove to where everyone else was waiting for him.

At the sandy seafloor there was a marked circle in the middle of the Blitzball field that indicated where the Blitzball was to be launched. Sora and Roxas were on one side, and Wakka and Tidus were on the other. Both Riku and Chris would be playing goalies for their respected teams. Wakka gave the signal and the Blitzball was tossed as both teams made a mad dash for the ball. "_This is going to be a long game,"_ Chris thought as he saw Tidus immediately grab the ball and make a mad dash towards Chris's goal.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA -OP-NGE**

"Wow, so that's what your worlds like?" Selphie said. "Yup!" Exclaimed Kira cheerfully.

"It sounds so cool. I wish I could go see it.' Selphie said. "Me too." Kairi said, agreeing with her. "What about you, Namine? Namine?" Kairi asked but was confused when she didn't get an answer. She looked in Namine's direction and saw her drawing silently with a colored pencil in the sketchbook she had found on the beach. Will was sitting next to her, having been able to talk with them for only a little while, but she had let Kira do all the talking. She was still very sad that Riku had rejected her like that.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Selphie asked. "Hmm?" Namine mumbled, looking up at Selphie. She had been paying attention to the conversation, but she had been drawing the whole time. "I asked what you're doing." Selphie said again.

"Oh, just drawing." Replied namine.

"Well I can see that, but what is it?" Selphie said. "Well, it's not finished yet, but…" Namine decided to show them anyway. The girls were surprised at what she had been drawing. "Hey, that looks like…" Kira began. "Our school…" Will finished.

Namine nodded. "Yes. From what you were telling me, I have been able to draw what your school sort of looked like." "Wow, it looks exactly like it." Kira said, amazed at the accuracy of her drawings. "You draw really well, you know that?" Kira said, making Namine blush lightly in embarrassment. "Thanks." She said.

"Hey, hold on, there's another picture in here…" Will said. Suddenly, Namine closed her sketchbook abruptly and was now blushing hard.

The girls looked at each other before they smiled mischievously at one another before looking evilly at Namine, who shrunk away from their evil looks. "Wh-what?" Namine stuttered, backing away slowly even though they were getting closer.

"Oh, nothing." Kairi said in her sweetest voice. "We just want to know what you have there…" Kira said in an equally sweet voice. "I-its n-nothing, really…" Namine said, now more nervous than ever, stuttering her every word. She got up, clutching her sketchbook. The others got up, creeping towards her slowly.

"Oh, really?" Will said deviously. "Well, then, you wont mind if we TAKE A PEEK!" Selphie yelled out the last part, signaling for them to attack. Namine screamed loudly and attempted to escape but to no avail, as she was immediately tackled to the floor. They managed to grab her and tried to keep her down, but she wouldn't stop squirming. Her grip on the sketchbook would not loosen up.

"C'mon, we just want to see it!" Selphie exclaimed.

"No!" Namine said

"We'll go easy on you if you do!" Kairi replied.

"No, it's too embarrassing!" Namine protested once more. She was nearly out of their grip too… until Kira had the idea of tickling her sides, and found out that Namine was _very_ ticklish when she immediately stopped moving around and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"So you're ticklish…" Will said rather deviously as Namine stared at them in horror. Before she could be able to move again, all the girls started tickling Namine at the same time, causing her to laugh harder. Her grip on her sketchbook slowly loosened until she finally lost her grip on it.

Selphie made a dive for it, while Namine struggled fiercely to get out of the other girl's grips but they held her firmly in place.

"I've got it!" Selphie declared when she finally got her hands on it. "Now let's see what we have here…" Selphie said as she opened the sketchbook.

"Give it back! You guys aren't being fair!" Namine cried out. Selphie and the others just smiled at this. "I know." Selphie replied as she turned to the page with the picture Namine was trying to hide.

For a moment she said nothing, as she could only stare at the picture. Then, a smile crept onto her face until it turned into a full blown laugh. "What? What is it?" Kira asked.

Selphie finally managed to stop her laughter enough to show them. Namine was, by this time, as red as a tomato while they all either laughed or 'awwwwwwwwed' at the picture.

In the picture was a sketch of both Roxas and Namine holding hands, lying down on the beach face up, the both of them holding hands. They both had a look of peace on their faces as if they were asleep.

Namine finally managed to get out of their grip and took the book back from Selphie. "Aww, that's such a cute picture. So, you like Roxas?" Selphie asked.

Namine blushed some more (if that was possible) but she nodded. As she clutched her notebook, Kairi noticed the symbol on it.

"Hey, what's that?" Kairi asked. "What?" Namine asked. "This?" She said as she showed tem the cover of the sketchbook. "Hey, it's that trinity symbol that was on our palms." Kira said. "Really? I haven't seen them yet. Can you show me?" Selphie asked. Kira and Will nodded and showed the symbol on their palms.

"Whoa! That's really cool!" Selphie said. "What a strange symbol. A trinity mark with the Heartless, Nobody and the crown symbol… where have I seen that before." Namine said to herself. "Have you seen it before, Namine?" Kairi asked her.

For a moment, Namine closed her eyes as she tried to remember. Then, she clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees, screaming out horribly as if she was in pain. "Namine!" They all cried out. They immediately tried to help her as she fell to her knees. Kairi and Selphie helped her get to her feet even though she was semi-conscious.

"Namine! Are you alright?" Kairi asked frantically. After a few seconds, a faint moan escaped Namine's lips as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened? Why did you faint like that?" Kira asked.

"I was trying to remember where I had seen that symbol…" Namine said slowly. "And for some reason when I tried to remember, my head started to hurt badly. It's as if the very memory of that symbol caused me pain…"

As the girls looked worriedly at each other, Namine noticed their worried faces and said, "No, I'm fine really. Hey, how about we check on the guy's game?"

"Sounds good, it's better than lying around. Are you sure you're okay?" Selphie said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Namine said with a smile.

"You guys can go on ahead, I don't feel like going." Will sadly replied.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kira asked. "It's nothing." Will insisted in a forced voice. "But…" Kira said. "I said I'm fine!" Will exclaimed loudly, while causing everyone to jump. Will was breathing hard in frustration, but saw the look on Kira's face, one mixed with surprise and hurt, and she immediately calmed down. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Will said. "It's okay; I know how you feel about Riku right now." Kira said.

"Don't worry; we'll straighten him out for you." Kairi assured. "Thanks." Will replied. Then she turned around and went towards the bridge leading to the smaller island. "Where are you going?" Kira asked. "I'm going to practice with my bow and arrow for now!" Will yelled back. "Okay, we'll meet you back here!" Kira yelled back.

"What happened between her and Riku?" Selphie asked. "Well… we'll tell you on the way to the game, okay?" Kira said. Selphie agreed and they made their way to the ocean to begin their trek towards where the game was. Meanwhile, Namine was thinking deeply about where she had seen the trinity symbol before. It wasn't so much that she couldn't remember, on the contrary, she felt like she didn't want to remember. Because the moment she had tried, she had visualized a horrible face, one that she couldn't remember now, but had caused her to fall and yell out in pain.

Still thinking, she finally noticed a rather unsettling issue arise as she approached the water. "Um, guys, how am I supposed to swim in this dress? It's not exactly water proof..."

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA -OP-NGE**

"_This is such a drag, I'm really tired. I can't believe I lasted that long though."_ Chris thought as he floated up to the surface to get a quick gulp of air. He managed to get enough into his lungs before he went back down again to join the game.

He had lasted, to his surprise, quite longer than he thought he would. Chris was sure that he wouldn't last longer than 30 seconds, but to his surprise, he found out that his lungs seemed to have grown larger; he lasted a good five minutes before he had to stop. However, even though he had this new ability, it did little to help his playing. So far, the score was tied 10-10.The only reason that they weren't losing was that Sora had already played Blitzball before, and was a fairly good player, especially when it came to speed and kicking the ball and he had scored in most of their team's points. Roxas, although not as experienced, found that he could stand his ground and he learned to play faster than Chris did. He was also surprisingly fast for someone who had no experience playing underwater, although Chris was a bit faster than he was, meaning that he was the goalie most of the time. Chris found that he was fairly well off, since he had been on the swim team at his own school and therefore he was able to swim faster than Roxas, but slower than Sora. He was also good at passing, and so far only one of his passes had been intercepted, but the rest always slipped through the other team's fingers.

Riku's team however, was the better of either team, since they all had the experience and speed along with strength to play Blitzball. Tidus was the fastest on the entire team, being smaller and younger than his counterparts; therefore he was able to score most of the goals because of his lightning quick speed and maneuverability. Wakka was a powerhouse himself. Because of his strength and experience, he was the one who usually tackled the other person to gain the ball, and he was also usually the goalie because of his size and long arms. Riku was a little in-between both Tidus and Wakka, but he had power. He was on par with Tidus in the speed category and Wakka on the strength issue. He was actually slightly better than the both of them, despite not playing Blitzball as much as them.

The next play was now beginning. Wakka went out and placed the ball in the spot where it was launched out for the play. The team got into their position, with Wakka and Roxas in their goalie positions and the rest of their respective teams on the field. The signal was given, and the ball, launched itself from a mechanism placed in the middle of the field that would launch it. The play had begun.

Riku was the first to get the ball. And as he grabbed it, he began to swim towards the goal. As he got closer he found, to his surprise, that Chris had somehow managed to sneak up on him from below. Chris managed to tackle him and grab onto the ball. Riku, however, had a firm grip on the ball still and was shaking like mad to get Chris off. Chris knew he had little time to spare before Riku managed to shake him off, for Riku was much stronger than he was as far as he knew. But he held on for a long time, longer than Riku had anticipated, and he was stubbornly refusing to give up the ball.

"_Damn, he just doesn't want to give up! Guess I'll have to get him off one way or another."_ Riku thought in his head as he frantically tried to shake Chris off. He immediately stopped struggling, at which Chris gave his turn and started struggling to get the ball away from him. Riku knew he had only one shot at this, so he decided not to fail on his first try. He began to summersault under water, which made Chris's grip on the ball loosen somewhat. Next he stopped abruptly and, timing it with perfect precision, managed to knock Chris off, hitting him in the nose with his shoulder blade in the process as well. Riku, his hands now free, then looked around the arena and saw Tidus frantically swimming around to get into better position to receive the ball. Riku noticed that Sora didn't seem to be anywhere, but he heard gurgling coming from behind, meaning that Chris was about to strike again, and he saw no other option. Using all of his strength, he pulled his arm back and threw the Blitzball clear across the field.

Meanwhile, the gurgling sound did indeed come from Chris, who managed to regain thinking capability after Riku had hit him hard in the nose, causing him to see stars and for a good 5 seconds. When he came to, he saw Riku not too far from him, and watched as Riku threw the ball clear across the field towards Tidus. As the ball went farther, it lost momentum due to the water working against it, and it began to approach Tidus at a much slower rate. As the ball nearly reached Tidus, it was already about as fast as a snail, but was nearly within Tidus's reach. Just as it was within a few inches of his fingertips, a black blur suddenly got in his way and the ball had disappeared along with it. Tidus looked for where it went and saw that Sora was heading towards their goal.

Sora had seen the opportunity coming and managed to see the pass Riku made was very weak. Seizing the chance, he had just managed to race from behind Tidus, grab the ball and head towards the goal. As he swam towards it, he became aware of the fact that Tidus was closing in on him. As he got closer, Sora knew he had two options at this point; either shoot the ball even though he was so far from the goal and there was a very slim chance of it going in, or he could pass.

"_Better not take any chances." _He thought as he looked for Chris. Seeing that Chris was much closer to the goal than he was, he got ready to kick the ball.

"_Heh, I got him now." _ Tidus thought as he got closer to his target, Sora. Suddenly, Sora let go of the ball, spun around and kicked it straight at Chris.

"_What the…?" _Chris thought frantically as the ball came hurtling at him at bullet speed. The ball impacted right into him and sent him flying right into the netting surrounding the arena. _"The hell? Was that idiot trying to kill me? That was a fucking goal shot, not a pass! Oww, I'm going to feel that for a while, at least it didn't hit anything important…" _Chris thought to himself. As he regained himself, he suddenly found that he was bending down in agonizing pain. _"Nope, spoke to soon. He hit me right in the FRICKIN' JEWLS! I'm going to kill him after this…" _Chris thought as he once again tried to regain himself.

Meanwhile, everyone else was staring at Chris's pain. Sora was sweat-dropping at what he had done. _"Oops, I really hurt him. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked it so hard." _Sora thought to himself. Everyone else was sweat-dropping at the stupidity of Sora's actions.

"_Sora can't even play without killing someone at least once in the game. I'm so glad he's not on the Blitzball team, though he would make a hell of a player." _Tidus thought

"_I can't believe that he's my other side. At least I'm not clueless or stupid…"_ Roxas thought.

"_Man, this guy's going to kill someone. No wonder those shots he made hurt like hell!" _Wakka thought.

"_I keep telling him to change his shoe size; there is no way his feet are that big. A goal shot like that with feet that big can kill someone! Man, I feel sorry for Chris, it looks like he got hit in the balls too."_ Riku thought, cringing at that thought.

All in all, it was agreed simultaneously by everyone that that move was probably not the best one Sora had made in the entire game.

As Chris tried to recover from the impact he had taken, he saw that Riku had decided to take this chance to take the ball while he was down. He immediately moved (against the agonizing pain) and began swimming to his target, with Riku narrowly missing him. As he swam faster towards his target, he felt Riku gaining on him on every stroke he took. _"Not good. Just a bit farther…"_ Chris thought frantically in his mind as he swam closer to his goal. At one point, Riku was nearly upon him. _"Well, this is it. I've only got one shot."_ he thought as he took his position.

Dropping the ball, he pulled back his fist and just as Riku came upon him, he released a powerful punch that sent the ball straight towards the goal. Time seemed to slow down, as the ball came closer to its goal. As the ball came steadily closer, Wakka reached out to grab it. However, despite all his experience and skills he had in Blitzball, Wakka found out that rarely, he had sometimes, accidentally, let one slip through his fingertips.

This, unfortunately, was one of those times.

If they had been up on the surface, then Chris's yell of delight would have probably been heard all the way back on the island. Chris, at first, had a face of speechless shock before it had turned into a joyous smile of victory. He shook his fists in the air and so did Roxas and Sora in triumph. The other team was obviously not happy at their defeat. Tidus only put his head down while Wakka put his hands on his head and threw his head back. Riku only put his hands on his hips and put his head down as well. As his head came up with a face of disappointment, it slowly transformed into a small smile as he looked at his best friend's face of happiness.

As Chris finished his victory "dance" underwater by doing the victory sign, he saw Wakka signal for them to go to the surface, which he happily complied. Breaking the surface of the water, he and the others saw that they weren't alone.

"Way to go guys!" Kairi said in delight. She and the rest of the girls except for Will were there. "How long have you guys been there?" Sora asked. "We saw the final play. That was a really good shot, Chris!" Kira said, while Chris only grinned at the compliment. "Hey, where's Will?" Riku asked.

The girls all gave him a dirty look that sent Riku aback. "Wh-what? What's wrong?" He said with a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?!'" Selphie exclaimed. "There's obviously something wrong with you, you dumb jerk!" Kira said rather fiercely. "How could say such a thing to her, when she had nothing but admiration for you?!" Namine said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Riku asked again. "Jeez, what are you, stupid? No wait; don't answer that, because the answer's pretty obvious right now! Freaking silver haired idiot…" Chris said in a rather angry tone. "We're talking about Will and how you treated her! It's amazing you even know her!" Kairi was the one who said this, causing Riku to be even more taken aback.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Riku said. "You could start by apologizing to her." Roxas said. "Yeah, that's a pretty good start." Sora said. "But I didn't..." Riku began before he looked at all the glares that were sent towards him (except by Wakka and Tidus, who had no idea was going on.) Finally, Riku realized he was defeated and sighed in defeat. He then lifted his head at them and looked at them. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

Another arrow hit the Paupu tree as Will released it from her bow. Seeing as she had nothing to do, she had decided to train with her new-found weapon, since she had barely been able to use it before. As another arrow hit the tree again, she failed to notice her friends coming back from the ocean, nor did she notice the small argument down on the beach involving Riku, and she didn't notice when Riku started to come towards where she was on the little island.

All she could think about was the rejection she had faced from the person she admired the most. She just couldn't bare the thought still and her mind seemed to wander away to the darkness in her heart that seemed to grow within her every second. As she continued to mindlessly fired arrows at the poor tree (by now at least 20 arrows were sticking out of it. It seemed her quiver refilled itself on its own), she failed to notice Riku walking right across the bridge leading to the little island that she was on. She only noticed when Riku said, "Um, Will?"

Because she was still angry at Riku for treating her that way, her mind was still not clear and so she thought that she was hearing voices in her head. Without a second thought, she wheeled around in Riku's direction and fired an arrow straight at him.

"Whoa!" Riku cried out in surprise. He just barely managed to dodge the arrow and fell on the ground, barely escaping with his life. He fell hard to the ground, and his side smarted badly from the impact. "Oww…" He groaned as he tried to look up from his lying position. He then saw Will's face from looking at him in horror, as if she hit him, but when she realized he was okay, she only frowned, and started putting an arrow in her bow and pointed it right at Riku.

"No, Wait!" Riku said as he raised his hand to defend himself from the fatal blow, and he closed his eyes as well so he wouldn't feel it. He heard the release of the arrow, but didn't feel anything hit him. As he cautiously opened one eye, he realized she was shooting arrows at the tree again, with an angry expression on her face. Sighing in relief, he slowly got up, holding up where he hit his side.

"Uh, Will?" He asked cautiously. She didn't reply and continued firing arrows. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened." Riku began apologizing. Still, Will didn't reply, so he figured that he should just continue saying his apology.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. It's just that, you really freaked me out there. I wasn't prepared for that, and you went a little too fast and….look, I just want to say I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, okay? I'm just not used to that type of affection yet, especially not with strangers, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just having a hard time dealing with what happened when I was in darkness, and I'm sorry I insulted you like that." He finally said.

When Will didn't reply, Riku thought that he had failed in his apology. He looked disappointed at the results, and turned around to leave. _"Well, that could have gone better."_ He thought miserably.

"You know," said Will, causing Riku to spin around. "I have always admired you. Not just because your really good looking and sexy," she said, causing Riku to blush at that comment, "but because, I guess, I understood how you felt, wanting to be free from the island, from the things that kept you from going to other worlds. I just felt so sad when you were taken by the darkness and you suffered because of it. I just felt, like I wanted to comfort you, even though I thought back then you weren't real. When you said that to me, I felt so crushed that I thought my own heart would fall to the darkness, but now…." She stopped, realizing what she was saying, and she started to blush.

Riku already had a light blush on his cheeks, but his face had a small bit of surprise in it as well. Never before had a girl come up to him and actually affected him in this way. Sure, he had fan girls on the island before the whole Kingdom Hearts incident, but none have them had been sincere, this honest about their feelings for him this way. His opinion of this girl slowly started to change. _"She's different than any other girl I have been with. Not even Kairi has been like this way with me at all." _He thought in his mind.

As the two of them looked at each other against the backdrop of the sunset behind them, they realized what they were doing and abruptly looked away from each other.

As they tried to break the silence between them, Will was thinking frantically in her mind. _"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that to him and in his face too? What does he think of me now? I know he was only tying to apologize to me earlier for being a jerk before, but..." _

"So, what were you trying to do here?" Riku's question completely caught her off guard. She turned back in his direction, her face still red with embarrassment from earlier. To her surprise, Riku's face was also as red as hers with embarrassment, or something else, she couldn't tell.

"Um, what?" She asked. "Oh, I was just practicing with my bow. At first I was just trying to hit the fruit in the tree, but I grew too frustrated from not hitting anything, so I just decided to hit the tree instead. I still can't get it…" Will said.

"What were you trying to hit?" Riku asked as he came over to the tree. "Uh, that fruit right there." Will said, pointing to a half hidden fruit in the Paupu tree.

"Hmm." Riku mumbled as he thought about it. "Well, I don't know how to use a bow and arrow at all but maybe I can help with how your position yourself." Riku said as he walked over to Will.

"How did you fire it again?" Riku asked.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, they were secretly being spied upon by the rest of the group. They had been watching them from across the other end of the bridge. Rather, they were looking at them hidden by the door that led to the bridge. They had seen all that happened so far and were wondering what they were doing now.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, I can't hear them at all." Kairi said.

"Do you think they made up already?" Selphie asked.

"Knowing Will, I don't think it would have happened instantly." Kira replied.

"Yeah, she isn't exactly forgiving…" Chris said, reminiscing on some painful memories of him nearly getting mauled by Will whenever he did something stupid or said something that offended her. Which was often in their world. Apparently, he never learned after those near death experiences. He shuddered at remembering those incidents.

"Hey, what's he doing?' Tidus asked as he watched Riku approach Will.

"Don't know, maybe he's going for it, ya?" Wakka said.

"Going for what?" Tidus asked confused.

"What's he doing?' Roxas asked.

"It looks like he's helping her with her bow and arrow." Namine observed.

"But he doesn't even know how to use one…or does he?" Sora said, confused at Riku was doing.

As the group pondered at what Riku was doing with Will, they watched as he helped her position her bow at a certain angle. He was moving Will's arms until she was positioned in a better way so she could fire her bow better.

All the while Riku was doing this, Will was blushing profoundly at the contact, but said nothing regarding it, and she simply let Riku continue doing what he was doing.

"All right, try it now." Riku said. Letting go of Will's arms, Riku watched as she aimed at the fruit and let the arrow go. The arrow whistled as it flew straight and true towards its' target. Hitting the fruit dead center, it swung from the force of the arrow, and then promptly fell to the ground.

"All right! I got it!' Will cried out in joy jumping up and down. Riku smiled at this. As Will jumped up and down, Riku went over to see what she had struck down. As he picked it up, his face turned to one of surprise, although he didn't notice much when Will glomped him from behind and hung onto him tightly.

"Thank you so much! Uhhh…." Will said as she noticed that she was hanging onto him. However, Riku still didn't turn his head, causing Will to pout a little at the lack of attention. "Hey, what do you have there?"

Riku turned his head towards her and showed her what was in his hands. When Will saw what it was, she blushed deeply at the object.

"But that's a…" Will said as she let go of Riku and got in front of him.

"A Paupu fruit." finished Will as she saw that it was indeed, a Paupu fruit, causing her to blush deeper.

"You know, whoever shares a Paupu fruit with someone, their destinies become intertwined." Riku said.

"They remain a part of each others lives, no matter what." Will finished for him, looking at his face and into his eyes.

Riku couldn't help but stare into her deep eyes as well, as the chemistry between them began to work against the setting sun. The scene was literally perfect as they continued staring at each other. They both held onto the fruit in between their hands as their faces came closer to each other, and soon they were just inches away from each other until…

"Wow, I didn't think our plan would work that well." Said a voice that caused them to snap out of their dreamlike state. They both turned around to see a large group of people looking right at the scene, some of them smirking, others of them with dreamy expressions on their face. Kairi was the one who, apparently, interrupted their moment.

Riku and Will, seeing the position they were in, immediately backed away from each other and looked very embarrassed at being discovered. "Uh, well, you see, uh…." Riku started stuttering.

"Nothing happened! We were just, uh, you know, um……" Will said, trying to explain.

"Oh, its okay, we won't tease you about it. We know how you guys really feel about each other." Namine said.

"Yeah! Hah, your right, I didn't think it would be this fast!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yeah, Riku's already scoring points with the girls, mon." Wakka said jokingly.

"Oh, Wakka, you wouldn't know the first thing about a girl's heart at all, you jerk! I think it's romantic." Selphie said.

"Hey, hey, that's way below the belt, ya? What do you mean I wouldn't know the first thing about a girl?" Wakka said with a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry Riku." Said Sora. "We won't hold it against you."

"I will." Chris said with a smirk on his face. "Stuff like this is pure gold, I will never let you two live it dow-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris exclaimed as Will rushed at him and promptly proceeded in pounding him to a pulp. As he was bombarded by blow after blow from Will, who had a look on her face that could kill, Kira tried to step in to stop the fighting. Meanwhile, everybody else was sweat-dropping at the scene unfolding, their eyes as big and white as plates (think of the eyes from Naruto whenever something surprising happens).

"Hey, Riku." Wakka whispered to Riku. "What?" Riku asked quietly.

"Good luck with your psycho girlfriend. I feel sorry for you, mon." Wakka said which didn't improve Riku's mood at all.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Riku though vaguely in his mind as he watched the fight continue.

"C'mon, Will, let him go, you're really going to hurt him!" Kira exclaimed.

"That's the plan!" Will said as she violently continued punching Chris.

"Ahhh! Damn it, I give up! It was just a joke! C'mon, loosen up!" Chris said, fearing for his life.

Will finally got up from Chris, leaving him bruised and battered on the floor.

"Oww, I'm going to feel that in the morning…" Chris moaned as he tried to get up.

"Oh. And one more reminder, just for good measure." Will said with an evil smile as she raised her foot above Chris.

"Wait, Will, DON'T!!" Kira exclaimed loudly as everyone watched in horror as Will brought her foot down on Chris. Now, she originally was aiming to kick his butt, but Chris had the bad luck of rolling over at the wrong time, with the front part of his body now facing her foot.

Will's foot came crashing down on top of a place no guy ever wants to get kicked in, especially if they're on the ground and the kick is coming from above. All the guys flinched horribly as Chris yelled bloody murder to the heavens above.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Boy, do I feel sorry for his kids…" Sora said, while all the other guys nodded in agreement, vowing never to upset Will, or any other girl for that matter, for fear of their balls getting crushed.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

Chris slowly began to return from the darkness that surrounded him as he heard the calls of the seagulls above him and the gentle crashing of the waves on the beach sand.

"Owww, did somebody get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" Chris said groggily as he slowly began to wake up.

"Oh, you're awake!" Somebody exclaimed, as Chris' senses began to fully reawaken. He felt that his head was lying on something warm and he felt it move a bit as he tried to regain his senses.

"Well, that's good. At least we won't have to carry him around any more." Another voice said.

"Excuse me? You're the one who put him like that!" Said an angry voice that was very close to Chris.

"Look, I didn't know he was going to do that! How was I supposed to know he would turn over at the last second?"

"Well, I don't know if his injuries are that bad, but…" Said a voice that Chris recognized as Kairi's.

"'If they're that bad?' He just got his groin crushed, for crying out loud!" Exclaimed another voice whom Chris knew was Tidus's.

As soon as Tidus said those words, Chris remembered what had happened-and he soon remembered the pain that had come with it. Too bad for him

"Owwwwwwwww……" He moaned as he began to regain full consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was on the lap of Kira, who was looking down at him with a concerned face. Her long hair was close to Chris's face, and tickled him a bit.

"Kira?" Chris asked groggily. Kira nodded in response.

"Oh, good you're awake." Said Will as she came over. As soon as Chris saw her face, he immediately bolted up from Kira's lap and backed away from Will in fear, all the while covering his crotch.

"Ahhh! Stay away from me!" Chris exclaimed fearfully as he tried to get up. However, he still hadn't recovered from Will's blow, so all he managed to gain was a very painful feeling in his groin area from trying. He fell from the huge shock of pain that seemed to hit him in waves, each wave more painful from the last.

As he fell to the ground, he heard several people rush over to him. "Chris!' Said several voices at once.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sora as Kira leaned over and tried to pick him up. "Here, we'll help." Riku said as he and Wakka lifted Chris up. He leaned heavily on their shoulders, since moving legs at all would surely cause him more pain.

"Here, we'll take him over to the boats. Alright there, take it easy, mon." Wakka said as he and Riku dragged Chris over to the boats. Will looked guiltily at them dragging him away, and felt sorry for what she had done.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

"Well, at least everyone's alive and here, right?' Kairi asked nervously as everyone got off their boats and went onto the shore.

"Speak for yourself." Chris grumbled his entire body soaking wet from falling into the ocean.

What happened was, that on their way to the main island shore, Chris had tried to sit up in the boat he, and Wakka were on. (Will went with Riku, Kira went with Kairi, Roxas was on Sora's boat and Namine on Selphie's.) He had accidentally leaned over the boat too much and he fell overboard. Unfortunately, due to his injuries, he was unable to move his legs much without feeling intense pain, so he started to sink very fast, despite the fact he was a swimmer.

Wakka had to jump in and rescue him from drowning, and he had barely made it in time too. However, Chris was still alive and breathing when he got to the surface, so he was not mortally injured…much.

As he and Wakka stood there dripping wet (well, Chris was leaning on Riku and Kira for support) frowning at the others, Roxas and Namine had gone over to see the town. They stood in front of the main pathway that led from the beach to the center of the island.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Roxas said.

"Yes. That feeling of having been here and yet not." Namine replied.

"Yeah. Except those memories don't belong to us. We never existed here, nor were we even meant to exist. Sucks to be what we are, doesn't it? Roxas replied.

"Hmm." Namine said, agreeing with him. _"Sadly, memories like these will never belong to us. No matter how hard we try, we can never become real. We'll only have that feeling of pretending to have hearts, and that is the most we can ever have. That is the most any nobody can have .In the end, we never were meant to exist." _She thought sadly.

As the two of them stood there with their thoughts, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about this place. It feels so familiar, yet, I know it's my first time here, in this form. We do have memories of this place, happy ones, sad ones, and yet I know that those don't belong to me, or ever will." Roxas replied.

Sora only looked at his Nobody sadly, not knowing what to say. "Roxas…" He said.

"It's all right. We're used to this kind of thing." Namine said with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go." Kairi said as they joined back with the rest of the group towards the middle of the island itself.

"So, where are we going?" Kira asked.

"Well, I want to introduce you to my dad. You see, he's the mayor of this town, and maybe he'll have a suggestion on where you guys will stay. You can stay at my house, if you want too." Kairi said.

"Sounds great." Will said. "So, where is it?"

"It's near the center of the island, where the road to the volcano starts. Don't worry, it's not that far and you'll know which one it is." Kairi replied.

As they continued up the trail, more homes and different roads began to appear, but they always stayed on the main road. The houses closest to the beach were smaller and some had the occasional garden. As they went further in, the houses began to get slightly bigger, but started to decline somewhat. The group began approaching what looked like a shopping area that surrounded a central plaza. There were shops, restaurants, hotels, and other things that now began to surround them. However, it looked like some of the shops were starting to close because nightfall was coming, but it looked like there were a couple of bars and clubs still open in this area, so it wasn't completely empty.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I never thought we'd actually get here." Kira said. "Yeah." Agreed Will. "I didn't even know any of this stuff was here." Chris said.

As they began to approach this busy hub, Chris noticed that Riku was starting to tense up a bit. As he looked around to see what could possibly have made Riku nervous, he began to notice something that he never had before. Whenever they passed people by, usually most of the people they passed would shoot angry glares at Riku. He also noticed now that sometime mothers with children with them would pull them away, as if they had some kind of disease. Several times, Chris swore he saw somebody following them, as if they were spying on them.

"Um, guys?" Chris asked feebly, causing the group to stop. They all turned to face him. "Um, I just noticed something. Some of the people here don't look too friendly. Well, they don't look friendly to us, at least. It looks like their almost scared of us. What's going on?" Chris asked.

Sora and Kairi exchanged worried glances at each other, while Riku's face saddened. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie had uncomfortable looks on their faces, as if they were afraid to say what was happening. Only Kira, Will, Roxas and Namine had confused looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I just noticed that too. Is there something wrong with us that they don't like?" Kira asked.

Sora and Kairi looked up and they just shrugged. "No, they're just being jerks." Sora answered.

"C'mon, the school isn't far from here. We need to go there anyway." Wakka said.

"Why? What's at the school?" Roxas asked.

"I think our Blitzball team's practicing over at the school arena, so we need to go over there and check on them." Tidus replied.

"Okay, I think that's a good idea. Let's go!" Selphie exclaimed and the others started to make a run for it. (Chris managed to regain use of his legs, but he only walked.) While the rest of the gang was running, Will suddenly noticed that someone was missing. She turned around and saw that Riku still hadn't moved from his spot where he was standing. His head was downcast and from what Will saw, his mood wasn't any better.

Will immediately went over to his side to see what she could do. "Riku, are you okay?" she asked. Riku looked up to see who was talking to him, his head full of thoughts of regret. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied so he wouldn't worry her. However, his lie didn't fool Will for a second.

"If you don't want to go, its okay, you know." Will said.

"No, its not that, it's just that…" Riku began but he was interrupted by Sora's yells.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Riku yelled back, and ran after the others, with Will chasing after him, wondering what could be bothering him.

As the group neared the school, Chris spied the words 'Destiny Island High School' on it. The school itself was a large building with about three floors to it, but other than that, there wasn't much to it.

The group headed to where the arena was supposedly at. As they neared it, they saw the arena. It was a huge sphere full of water that was surrounded by a stadium. The sphere stood supported by large metallic legs. In it was several people who were already playing Blitzball, which Chris assumed was the Blitzball Team.

As they approached the arena, a boy, one of the Blitzball players, came over to them. He had black, curly hair that completely covered his face, and he was wearing the same uniform as the other Blitzball players.

"Captain Wakka!" Panted the tired Blitzball player.

"Mitchell, how's it going? How's practice here?" Wakka asked.

"Everything's fine, Captain, but we were wondering where you went off to." Mitchell said.

"Nowhere in particular, just wanted to take a rest from all this practicing, ya? It's been a hard season and the next match is next week, so I needed to get some rest." Wakka replied.

"Why weren't you here, Tidus?" Mitchell asked rather rudely.

"Hey, I needed as rest too." Tidus replied cheerfully.

"Liar." Replied Mitchell.

"Hey, hey, let's not get into an argument here, ya?" Wakka said, stepping in before a fight could break out.

Mitchell the Blitzball player finally noticed the other people that were with Wakka and Tidus.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Visitors that just came here today. They're old friends of ours." Sora replied.

Mitchell nodded in acknowledgment and after they introduced themselves and they prepared to be on their way.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Kairi said as she and the others except for Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie (who decided to stay with the Blitzball team.) started to head down the road again.

"Good luck at the next game!" Sora shouted at them. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie waved back at them. As the group continued on their way, Mitchell watched them a bit longer with suspicion in his eyes.

"_Hmm, so those three have finally arrived. Though I didn't think those two Nobodies would be with them too. Heh, he's going to love this piece of info."_ Mitchell thought. He turned and joined back to join the rest of the team in practice.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

As the group continued along towards the road, Will, who was walking next to Riku, was disturbed by the sad face he continued to have. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and she walked right in front of him and stood in his way, causing him to stop, and stopping the rest of the group to stop as well.

"All right, what happened?" Will asked fiercely.

"Huh?" Riku asked, confused and surprised.

"I mean, you've been moping this whole time, as if you did something really bad. What's going on? Why are you acting this way? Well, more so than usual?" Will asked.

Riku's face darkened, and Sora and Kairi again had sad and worried faces.

"Because I did something really bad. Well, I might as well have, and I don't blame the people on how they treat me about it. I deserve their hate." Riku said.

This caught Will and the others completely by surprise. Sora and Kairi immediately rushed over to their friend's side to comfort him.

"C'mon Riku, we told you to stop beating yourself up about that. It wasn't your fault." Sora said.

"Yeah, the island should be treating you like a hero, not like trash." Agreed Kairi.

"Why? What happened to Riku?" Roxas asked.

Riku saw all their faces, and decided he might as well tell them what had happened. He sighed and began his story.

"When we returned to the island, at first, everyone here was happy. They had missed us and wanted to know what had happened to us during the time we were gone. So, we gradually began to retell our stories. At first, Sora and Kairi tried to alter it so that I didn't sound like the villain, so I wouldn't be hated, but I knew that wasn't right. So I insisted on telling the whole story, the way it really was. In the end, we did. The islanders reactions were…not pleasant."

Riku waited for a moment before going on. "Some of them wanted to kill me right then and there, because of my ties to the darkness, and because I was the reason the Heartless came to island in the first place. Others simply wanted me to get kicked off the island, and still others wanted me at least exiled to other side of the island. So many people lost their hearts that night, and it was entirely my fault. Some of them have not even returned from the darkness, and the ones who wanted to kill me were the ones who had lost family and friends that are still missing from the Heartless attack. Some of them had started to gang up on me, and they only stopped when Sora and Kairi, along with our parents stopped them, and if it wasn't for the mayor, I think they would have kicked me off the island or even killed me. He told everyone that we should be treated like heroes, especially me, since I no longer had ties to the dark and had helped in defeating Xemnas and closing Kingdom Hearts."

Riku paused again before moving on. "But even that hasn't taken away their hatred. I saw it in their eyes and the way they talked to me and acted around me. I've been rejected out of so many places already, and few of the teachers at school don't tolerate me at all. Everyone on this island has even gone so far as to call me the 'Demon of the Dark.' To tell you the truth, I expected nothing more or less. I deserved it. If it wasn't for Sora, Kairi and the others, I think I would have left the island on my own already. They're the only reason I stay here, because they can see my real heart. They know who I am. Though frankly, I'm happy to be rid of those annoying fan girls that always used to chase me around." Riku said, finishing with a chuckle, though it was a very weak one.

Everyone could only stare in shock at the information Riku gave to them, while Will had tears in her eyes from hearing Riku's story. Kira also looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Chris's head was down so nobody could see his face. Namine and Roxas's faces were in pure shock at the information. This whole paragraph is confusing

"Riku…" Will said, with hurt in her voice. "I…I didn't know. I had no idea that that had happened." Will said.

"How could they do that to you!? After all you did to save the universe twice, and that's the way they treat you!? That's unfair! It's wrong!" Roxas exclaimed, clearly angry at the injustice.

"You don't deserve any of those things the people have said or done to you! It should be the other way around! Why would they do such a thing?" Namine said.

"Because they're all frickin' bastards." Chris said in a deep voice that sounded like a growl. Everyone turned to him as he raised his head up. They were all taken by surprise by the anger in his face, it shown quite clearly across it.

"Damn them! I hate it when people are afraid of things they don't understand, or are too stupid to understand! They shouldn't be treating you like this! Those bastards, I'd make everyone of them pay!" Chris exclaimed angrily.

"They're scared because they think you'll bring the Heartless again because of your ties to the darkness, but that's not true! You're nothing like that!" Will said, angry that they would do something like this.

Their reactions completely took Riku by surprise, as he looked at their expressions. Although he looked slightly happier, his mood didn't seem to lift.

Sora, seeing this, suddenly got an idea and went over to Riku. "Riku, Riku, Riku, didn't I tell you how to face them when you came back here with us?"

"Huh?" Riku asked, confused.

"You're supposed to face them like…THIS!" Sora said, as he put his two hands on his cheeks until he made a very funny face.

Riku immediately started laughing at Sora's ridiculous face, and so did everyone else. They all laughed so hard that some of them fell to the ground laughing, and even Sora joined into the contagious laughter.

When they were done laughing a good five minutes later, they all slowly got up and decided to resume their journey.

"C'mon," Kairi said, giggling "Lets go to my house; its not that far now, we're nearly there." With that, the group continued on their way, with a much happier Riku with them.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

"This is where you live!?" Chris asked, his eyes bugged out (When they come out of their sockets, like in various anime's.) Will and Kira's eyes were also buggy. They all just couldn't believe what they saw.

"Um, yeah, it's kinda big, I know…" Kairi said nervously, her hand behind her head and her eyes closed in embarrassment.

'Kinda!? This place is huge!" Roxas exclaimed. He and Namine weren't nearly as surprised because they knew about it from the memories of Sora and Kairi, but they had no idea how big Kairi's home was.

They had passed the Town Hall, which was the biggest building on the Island and easily seen from a distance, but Kairi's home was probably the second biggest building. It was basically a huge mansion, made of pure white marble. In Chris's mind, it reminded him of the White House.

The group was standing in front of a huge gate that guarded the front entrance to the mansion. The road within the gate went past wide green lawn and beautiful palm trees that lined along the road.

"_Holy crap, she's rich! Some people have all the luck…" _Chris thought to himself.

"Wow, this place is really beautiful." Kira complemented.

"I just have one question, Kairi." Chris said. Kairi turned to face him.

"Please…" Chris said, putting his hands together "Please, tell me you have………food here." Chris finished, just as his stomach started to growl, causing everyone to sweat drop…a lot.

Will pounded him on the head. "You idiot, what kind of question is that?"

"What, I was just curious. Besides, you're hungry too." Chris pointed out to Will's growling stomach. Will only blushed in embarrassment, and so did Kira, whose stomach also started to grumble.

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Yup, we have that here. Hold on, let me get the gate open." She said as she walked right up to the gate and pressed a button for the intercom to turn on. "Hello? Is anyone there? It's me, Kairi." Kairi said in to the intercom, but no response came from it.

"Man, you guys are lucky." Chris said to Roxas and Namine.

"Huh? Why?" Roxas asked.

"Well, not to be rude, since I know you guys are Nobodies, but being Nobodies means that you don't get hungry all the time, right?" Chris asked.

Roxas and Namine's faces saddened slightly, but not so much so that it stopped them from smiling.

"Yeah, well, that is one advantage to being a Nobody is that we don't get hungry or have any real human parts. We're just nothing more than…" Roxas said, but was interrupted when his stomach growled.

"Hey, your hungry, your stomach…just…growled." Namine said slowly, her eyes wide in shock. They widened even further when her stomach started to growl too. Everyone there just stopped what they were doing and stared at the two Nobodies.

"Wh… What's going on here?" Roxas asked in complete shock.

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

Song: _Ride on shooting star_

By:**_ The pillows_**

**The guitar music starts playing as an image starts to slowly appear on the screen. It shows Haruko, Kairi, Kira, Will and Namine all riding yellow vespas as the music starts. They all have guitars strapped to their backs. The scenery shows the beautiful island of Destiny islands, and they pass through the countryside of it. **

_ORANGE no SLIDE_

_(Orange slide)_

_Utusu sora_

_(The sky that it reflects)_

_SPONGE no PRIDE _

_(Sponge pride)_

_Burasakete_

_(Being dangled)_

_SPIDER!_

**Now changes to show Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Chris playing their instruments. Riku is on the guitar, Sora on the drums, Chris with both a guitar and a mike, and Roxas with both a guitar and a mike as well. It shows them playing as a band, and they are performing on the island where they used to play in. Roxas and Chris are the ones singing. (Or lip synching, at least.) There is a screaming crowd below the stage they are playing in.**

_Kike totta sono yokan wa _

_(The apprehension that was caught alive)_

_Kakusanakuta tte ii n da_

_(It's okay even if I don't hide it)_

_Iro no tsuita yume mitai na_

_(I want to have colored dreams)_

_Iyai, yai, yai!_

_Ride on shooting star_

_Kokoro no koe de sandanju no yo ni_

_(With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun)_

_Utai tsutzuketa_

_(I kept on singing) _

**During this portion, it shows the girls somehow riding their vespas across the water that separates the main island for the one where Sora and the others are playing at. They are in a rush.**

_GRUNGE no HAMSTER_

_(Grunge Hamster)_

_Otona bite_

_(Be grown up)_

_REVENGE no LOBSTER_

_(Lobster of Revenge)_

_Hiki tsurete_

_(Bring it along)_

_SNIPER!_

**As soon as it says sniper, the girls arrive on stage on their vespas. They jump off them, and join the band in playing with their own guitars. The all start playing as the sun goes down. The crowd gets even more excited. It continues like this until the song finishes.**

_Fuchi totta sono sekai ni_

_(I'll say, 'What can you see')_

_Nani ga mieru tte iu n da_

_(In that fringed world?)_

_Nerau mae ni sawaritai na_

_(I want to touch it before I aim for it)_

_Iyai, yai, yai!_

_Ride on Shooting Star_

_Kimi o sagashite kindanshojo chu_

_(Searching for you, and in withdrawal syndrome)_

_Uso o tsuita_

_(I told a lie)_

_Ride on shooting star_

_Kokoro no koe de sandanju no yo ni_

_(With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun)_

_Utai tsutzuketa_

_(I kept on singing)_

**The music ends, and they all bow out as the scene slowly fades to black.**

**KH-N-FMA-ATLA-OP-NGE**

**Preview:**

**Roxas: Wh-What's going on? Why do I even have a stomach? That's not possible for a Nobody like me.**

**Namine: Nobodies are simply beings that are made of nothing, which we shouldn't exist and yet we do. We're not supposed to have real bodies! **

**Riku: I have a feeling that some darkness is at work here. What could have possibly made Roxas and Namine real?**

**Sora: Whoa, mom? What are you doing here? And the rest of our parents too? What's going on?**

**Kairi: Um, dad, I can explain…**

**Will: Ohhhh, Riku, why does your dad look like Kakashi? He even has the same hairstyle as him!**

**Riku: Who are you talking about? Who's Kakashi?**

**Kira: its good thing they're going to let us stay here…**

**Chris: Wait a minute, what's with all the weird dreams? Who are the armored guys with all the Keyblades? And why is there so much destruction here? And what is with the weird moon shaped like a heart. Wait a minute! Isn't that… Kingdom Hearts?**

**Chris: Next time on Kingdom Hearts 3: Guardian of the Key Chronicles: Dive into the Heart!**


	7. Over, but not out

**I have decided to take this story down due to lack of reviews and the fact that it doesn't fit with the storyline I have planned out in mind, so I will be rewriting it. The new story for this will come out with the same title, and it will have the same characters, but with some changes to it and more background information on the OC's themselves. Expect this story to come up in the near future once again, but for now, it has been discontinued and will be taken down soon. In the meantime, please read my new story that's coming soon, my first Naruto fic, ****Legacy of the Kyuubi Chronicles. **** Until then, have a great summer, everyone!**


End file.
